


Dirty Diapers, Falling in Love & Electric Guitars

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Lingerie, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Homophobic Language, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Manny Dean, Musician Castiel, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, Tattooed Castiel, Underage Sex, Virgin Dean, non con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: 21 year old Castiel Krushnic is an up and coming musician. His life is turned on its axis after a one night stand results in a bundle of joy. Kelly Kline the mother lied to Cas about being over 18. She leaves Baby Jack literally on Castiel's doorstep. Enter Dean Winchester, 19 and desperate to make money for his genius kid brother's private school education.  He becomes adorable Jack's manny and ends up falling in love for the first time in his life. Will the sexy rocker end up stealing his heart and virginity?





	1. Chapter 1

Cas Krushnic lit a white sage incense stick and placed it on a bronze lotus flower holder. The musician casually strolled across the spacious loft he shared with his cousin, Gabriel. Castiel opened the venetian blinds of a window that led to the fire escape. He scratched his bare toned abdomen. Inspiration struck around two in the morning. Cas hopped out of bed to compose a classic rock melody for Madonna’s “Like A Prayer”. He made a name for himself in Los Angeles rearranging classic pop songs into rock ballads. Two of the best clubs in the City of Angels hired him to work strictly for them. He came a long way from his hometown of Pontiac, Illinois. 

Castiel’s parents Bartholomew and Hester paid for their virtuoso child to take piano, violin and guitar lessons. He excelled in learning all three instruments, but the guitar soon became the love of Cas’ life. Castiel rocked both electric and acoustic guitars. His voice sounded like a cross between Lenny Kravitz and Steve Perry. Both his parents were religious fanatics. They sent their only son to Catholic school from kindergarten all the way to Cas’ senior year of high school. Music lessons and studying to maintain a 4.0 GPA comprised all his young life. 

He lost his virginity to a fellow senior a month before graduation. Gabe loved to joke that was the reason Cas made up for lost time now. He engaged in sex at least twice every single week after a performance. Bart and Hester disowned their son after he came out to them during a dinner celebrating his graduating from St. Michael’s Preparatory. Castiel proclaimed he fancied sausage and fish. Since it occurred in a restaurant and several people in surrounding tables heard their child loud and clear, Hester slapped Castiel.

He rose from the table, smirking. A waiter brought him ice. As Gabriel held the ice for his cousin, Castiel glanced one last time at his religious zealot parents. “Oh, and one more thing. Gabe and I are heading to California where I plan to pursue a music career.” Bart stood, holding tight to the back of a chair. “Before you say with what money. Uncle Cain left me in his will 50 grand which I get access to in two months.” 

Gabe grabbed his cousin/best friend’s hand to rush them out of the restaurant. With those words Castiel Krushnic bade farewell to his parents. It’s been over three years since he last saw them. Good riddance!

Both sexes concurred in labeling the musician “sex on legs”. Castiel’s wardrobe consisted of black leather pants, tight ripped jeans, sleeveless rock band t-shirts and ratty Converse or combat boots. Tattoo sleeves of rock icons covered tan muscular arms. Cas favored short unruly hair. Kohl lined his electric blue eyes most of the time. 

The front door opened, revealing a 5’7 man with golden hair and caramel eyes. “Whaddup, Cassie?” Gabe tossed four individual foiled condoms inside a round fishbowl. Cas lay on the couch with his ankles crossed and acoustic guitar settled over his torso. He tuned it. Castiel nodded at his cousin, who served as his manager. “Pays off to flirt with the leggy blonde at the sex shop. She hooked me up with mango flavored condoms that came directly from Turkey.”

The musician arched a raven brow. Long and elegant fingers strummed guitar strings. “Gabe forget about sex and junk food for a second. Tell me which guitar goes better with this song.”

Castiel played “Like A Prayer” with the acoustic guitar. Gabriel brought over an amp and Les Paul electric guitar. He hooked the instrument to the amplifier and exchanged guitars with his cousin. Cas stroked the guitar strings while Gabe stored the acoustic guitar inside its case. He knew this guitar happened to be Cassie’s pride and joy. Uncle Cain gifted the instrument to Castiel on his sixteenth birthday. Cas considered the late grouch the closest person to a father figure. 

Gabriel sat with legs crossed on the hardwood floor in front of the sofa. God gifted Cas with the ability to hypnotize people with his mesmerizing guitar playing skills. His voice caused many to cream their panties. Musical talent and gorgeous looks lead to Cassie always getting laid every single night he performs. 

He played the last cord with the electric guitar. “What’s the final verdict, cuz?” Cas nervously chewed on his plump lower lip. Gabe always got a kick out of his cousin’s nerves. He loved all the music alterations he created. 

Gabriel applauded and whistled enthusiastically. “Cassie, both versions rocked but the electric guitar wins by a hair on my chinny chin chin.” 

“Thanks,” Castiel stood up. He stretched his arms towards the slanted ceiling. Mouthwatering hipbones briefly appeared from the hem of tight black, skinny jeans. He unplugged the electric chord from the amp with bare toes.

Gabriel rushed to the kitchen. His stomach grumbled, asking for M & M cookies. His fingers rummaged though a Pillsbury Doughboy cookie jar. He fetched a chewy chocolate chip cookie. “Come to papa, darling.” He popped the treat in his mouth. He finally found an M & M cookie. 

Cas found Gabe stuffing the cookie in his mouth and he hadn’t even finished swallowing the first one. Gabriel resembled Theodore, the Chipmunk. The musician shook his head on his way to the stainless-steel refrigerator. He grabbed ingredients for a soy latte. 

Once Gabe finished inhaling three cookies, he faced his cousin. “Finished the set list for Friday night’s gig?”

Cas nodded. He sipped the cold soy latte and moaned in appreciation. “Tell the guys practice is tomorrow at six.” Balthazar on drums, Ion played bass guitar and Inias served as keyboardist. The trio were Castiel’s closest friends since he arrived in LA. They backed him up for club performances. 

“Did you check the expiration dates on the condoms or were you too busy flirting with the salesgirl?” Castiel rinsed the empty glass. 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “I learned my lesson. Geez Cassie, what ya expect from Ash? Last time dude got laid Bush Jr. resided in the White House.” He waggled tawny eyebrows. “Set your eyes on foxy Kelly? Talk about babe-o-rama.”

“She flirted non-stop with me last week, but I already made plans with Meg and April.” Castiel smirked. “Kelly should be a sweet treat.” 

“I’ll make myself scarce Friday night then.” Gabriel slapped the taller man on the shoulder.

Castiel instantly noticed Kelly on Friday night through the haze of the smoky club. He winked at the college Freshman before strumming the electric guitar and singing the first verse of The Archies’ “Sugar Sugar”. The backup musicians joined in. His eyes remained locked with Kelly’s through most of the songs. The band performed six more songs and ended the set with Sade’s “No Ordinary Love”.

Balthazar playfully swatted the lead singer’s firm ass. Most of the assembled 200 fans ogled Cas’ sinful derriere. A pair of tight leather pants showcased the perfect buns. Gabriel brought the band cold beers. Castiel downed the cold ale rapidly. Gabe shoved two of the mango flavored condoms in the inner pocket of a black denim jacket he handed to Cas. “Go get her, tiger.”

Kelly blushed profusely as she watched the sexy musician strut her way. Her best friend, Carrie whispered in her ear. Kelly swatted her friend’s hand away. “You were amazing as usual,” Kelly told Cas.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He held her hand. “There’s a cozy Indian restaurant around the corner. Are you up for something spicy.” 

Kelly blushed harder. She turned to Carrie. “Don’t wait up for me.” She nervously moved a sweaty lock of brown hair behind an ear. Carrie gave her thumbs up. Castiel winked at the best friend and gently led Kelly out of the club. Fans took pictures of him as the couple made their trek outside. 

The following afternoon at 1 found Castiel waking up. The side of his king mattress held the indentation of Kelly’s body. The girl most likely left less than an hour ago. The urge to piss hit the musician. He scurried to the ensuite bathroom. After draining the dragon Cas felt relief. He washed both hands thoroughly and splashed water on his face. Castiel gargled with Scope. Last night played through his slightly groggy head as he stared at the red scratches and purple hickeys littering his entire torso. He turned around to see the results of extremely satiating sex on his broad back. Kelly shocked the hell out of the musician. 

After leaving the Indian restaurant, they made out in the backseat of a taxi. Upon their arrival to the flat, Castiel served Bordeaux wine and then played a couple of ballads he currently worked on. Kelly stopped him from finishing the last song. She knelt in front of him to orally pleasure Cas. He realized in that moment the girl’s inexperience. When they were nude under silk sheets in Castiel’s bedroom and the musician ate Kelly out like it was going out of style, the college freshman shocked the hell out of him.

“You are my first,” Kelly timidly stated. Her breathing returned to normal. Castiel ceased tracing a thumb across her glistening and flushed neck. The musician froze. He never bedded virgins. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Castiel said against her forehead.

“No! Please I want you to be my first. I promise not to turn into those clingy chicks that become besotted with person that pops their cherry.” Her blue eyes darkened. Her right hand palmed Castiel’s erection. “Promise you won’t see me again.”

Castiel licked his lips. She brought his face down. “Please just give me tonight.” Kelly kissed him hard. Cas was only human. He ruffled through the discarded denim jacket for a condom. Castiel rolled his eyes upon seeing it happened to be a mango one. Ugh Gabe! 

Kelly stroked his shaft for a little while before enveloping the blue-eyed man’s erection with the condom. Castiel treated her like a porcelain doll at first. He felt and saw Kelly wince once he entered her slowly. This would be the first and last time he bedded a virgin. She screamed his name in ecstasy after the pain subsided. He orgasmed first, and she followed right after. Castiel revved up her engine by fucking Kelly and rubbing her swollen clit at the same time. 

He prepared a warm bath for her since he knew Kelly felt sore. Cas fell asleep in bed for a few hours. Kelly woke him up around four asking sweetly for a second round. Castiel inquired if she wasn’t still sore.

“Just a bit,” she whispered against his swollen lips. Kelly straddled the musician and Lil Cas rose to full salute. 

She left Castiel a brief note thanking him for a memorable first time. Castiel inhaled the perfume from the post it. Kelly smelled like candy apples. He smirked before tossing the crumpled note in a trash bin. The musician bent down to fetch the used condoms and wrappers. 

He wished Kelly happiness as he walked to a dresser drawer. He slid on a pair of yoga pants and sat on a yoga mattress in front of the bedroom window. Castiel inhaled through his nose and exhaled through the mouth before assuming a crow pose. 

Three Months Later…

“Kelly, you’re scaring me! It’s been over thirty minutes.” Carrie stood in front of her best friend’s bathroom door. She heard sniffling coming from the bathroom. Shit! That certainly couldn’t be a good sign.

The doorknob rattled. Carrie scurried to sit on the desk chair. She fiddled with an SAT Prep book. Kelly stood at the foot of her bed. Red rimmed eyes stared at her best friend. Carrie swallowed hard.

“It came back positive.” Kelly turned pale.

Carrie rose and hugged her friends. “Try another brand.”

“I used two different pregnancy tests.” Kelly hung tighter to her friend and sobbed out loud. “My parents are going to kill me.”

“They can’t find out the dad’s identity. Castiel can be arrested for statutory rape.” Carrie shook her head. “I told ya it was a crazy idea, but you went gaga the first time you saw him on stage.”

“Carrie, promise you won’t tell anyone who the father is.” Kelly wiped her eyes.

“Duh…the idiot has no idea you were barely sixteen the night he stole your v-card.” 

Kelly rested both hands over her flat stomach. She lost her virginity to Castiel three months ago. Soon she’ll start showing and come clean with her parents. Kelly concocted a story of sleeping with one of the campers last summer. 

“Are you keeping the baby?” Carrie inquired with concern.

“No, I want to graduate high school on time and go to Yale on a full scholarship. Dad is running for Congress.” Kelly bit a nail. 

“Abortion?” Carrie cringed for the poor baby.

Kelly shook her head. “Nah…it ain’t the baby’s fault. My parents most likely concoct a story about sending me to boarding school and make me put the baby up for adoption.”

“Sometimes it takes a long time for the kid to be adopted.” Carrie sat on the edge of the bed. 

Kelly felt the beginning of a nasty headache. At least the dreaded morning sickness should be coming to an end soon. “Right now, I need to face my parents. Please come with me.” 

Carrie smiled at her best friend and held her hand. Both girls walked nervously down the stairs to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Klein.


	2. Chapter 2

“Welcome to Purgatory, Mr. Krushnic.” Fergus Crowley arched a dark brow while shaking hands with Castiel. The CEO of the up and coming music company signed the contract that bound Cas to create two albums for Purgatory. The musician’s attorney went over the binding document yesterday and nothing needed to be amended. 

“Thank you, Mr. Crowley.” Castiel felt dirty in the Scotsman’s presence. The mogul undressed the younger man with predatory eyes. 

The CEO’s assistant interrupted the meeting, carrying a silver tray that held a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue Label and three glasses. The barely out of college man poured three fingers worth of whisky in each crystal glass and then handed one each to Crowley, Cas and Gabriel.

Crowley raised his glass in mid-air. “To a successful music making relationship.” The younger men clicked their glasses with his and the trio guzzled down the alcohol.

“You remain set on producing and playing most instruments on the album, Castiel?” Crowley drank more whiskey without offering the other two men any.

Castiel licked chapped pink lips. “Yes, I visualized exactly what kind of album I which to create. Eight originals and two covers.”

“That is an ambitious endeavor, angel.” Crowley tapped a forefinger on the marble desk.

“Cassie is a genius. Just ya wait and see, Fergie.” Gabe winked at the music mogul.

“Very well. Then leave with Alfie a list of covers, so I can start hustling with the original writers/composers.” Crowley adjusted sleeves of the dark Armani suit he donned. The man always wore black clothing, reminding Castiel of an undertaker.

“Shall do,” Cas said from the door.

“We contacted an engineer that gels well with your plans,” Crowley stated as he stood from an actual throne chair to open the door.

“Who is it?” a curious Castiel inquired.

“Charlie Bradbury”

“She is the flavor of the moment and a sought-after DJ in LA and New York.” Castiel tilted his head to the side. “And Bradbury wants to work with me?”

“Charlie attended two of your shows and instantly became a fan of yours.” Crowley opened the door.

Cas loosened the plaid tie Gabriel almost strangled him with that morning. “Then yes, it’s an honor to work with her.”

“Excellent…your first session is this upcoming Monday.” Crowley extended his hand, motioning for the younger men to vacate his office.

“Thank you, Mr. Crowley. I won’t let you down.”

“Better not, angel. No one screws over the King of Purgatory.” 

Gabriel pushed his cousin out of the corporate office. The elevator ride from the 13th floor to the lobby felt like a dreadful eternity. Once the cousins stepped foot outside the building, Gabriel hopped on top of his cousin and wrapped short legs around the taller man’s trim waist. “You did it!” Gabe planted a wet kiss on Cas’ head.

“Can’t believe it’s finally happening!” Castiel spun Gabriel around until they started getting weird looks from pedestrians on the street. Cas gently released his cousin. 

“Let’s celebrate!” Gabe fetched his cell from one of his jean pockets.

“Who are you calling?” 

“Meg and then Ruby.” Gabriel’s thumb hovered over the screen. Castiel grabbed the phone from him.

“What’s your poison? Oh, I see. You are in the mood for dick. I shall call Jake then.” 

Castiel held the cell over his cousin’s head. “Give it back, Cassie!” Gabriel hopped like a deranged kangaroo to steal his cell back.

“Not in the mood, Gabe. Just want to celebrate with you over dinner at our favorite Korean barbeque joint and then get some drinks at the Drawing Room.” Castiel handed Gabriel his phone.

Gabe rested a hand over the musician’s forehead. “No fever.” He shook his head. “What is going on with you, cuz? How long do you plan to continue the celibate monk routine?” Castiel rolled his eyes and strolled down the street. Gabriel jogged to catch up with him. “Cassie, answer me!”

The duo approached a park and Cas rested his fine derriere on a bench under a sycamore tree. Castiel chewed on his lower lip and then turned to Gabriel. “Got tired of one-night stands.”

“Say what?” Gabe held a hand over his chest. “Is there a new world order no one cared to tell me about?”

Castiel playfully slapped his cousin on the shoulder. “Felt like I tried too damn hard to make up for lost time these last couple of years. Waited long for a teenage rebellion. I lost my virginity at 17 and thought I must make up for it after I left home.”

“Cassie, it’s not like your cherry got popped a la 40-Year-Old Virgin.” Gabriel shrugged. “You waited to fuck until you were ready.”

“No, but my time at Catholic school wasn’t a picnic. Most of the other boys spoke about their sexcapades since the 8th grade and I never partook of the conversations since I hadn’t even experienced my first kiss.”

Gabe held one of Cas’ hands. “Your ‘rents kept you in a cage a la Tweety.”

“My childhood and teen years consisted of music lessons and studying my ass off. They prohibited me from socializing with my peers and God forbid I dated.”

“That blows, but I helped keep you sane, kiddo.”

“You sure did.” Cas embraced Gabriel. “Thank you for that. If it weren’t for you, I would be attending some strict music conservatory.”

“Aw Cassie, you’re like my brother from another mother. Love ya, kid.” He stretched out short legs in front of the bench. “Still plan on being celibate.”

Castiel swallowed hard. “Hate how empty I feel the morning after. I leave the one-night stand, or they do. Grew tired of it. Maybe I wish to concentrate on my album and after it is complete then I search for something serious.” 

Gabriel smirked. “My little guy is all grown up.” He wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek.

“Ok enough. Call and make a reservation at Brother’s Korean. Dinner is my treat.” Castiel ruffled Gabriel’s honey tresses.

The cousins arrived back home at two in the morning. They downed three Patron shots and two Long Island Ice Teas each at the bar. Cas competed in a karaoke contest and won. The prize turned out to be a stuffed bumble bee that he immediately named Buzz. Castiel held the stuffed toy close to his chest while the elevator rode up to their shared loft in the sixth floor.

Gabriel said a raunchy joke about a stripper’s downstairs carpet not matching the window curtains. Both men laughed their asses off while exiting the elevator. Gabe walked out first, turning to the right for their loft. Castiel heard keys clink on the floor. He bumped into Gabriel, who froze. He squinted his eyes at the sight that greeted them. 

“What is that?” Cas burped in Gabe’s ear. The shorter man shoved him away. Castiel almost tripped but he held to the wall.

“Looks like a basket…duh!” Both men wearily approached the basket which upon closer inspection turned out to be a traveling bassinet. 

“Wonder what’s in it?” Gabriel scratched his belly. “Maybe someone left a litter of kittens.”

Castiel perked at the idea. He always wanted a cat, but his parents insisted a pet would deter all his attention from music lessons and academics. He approached the bassinet slowly until a cry that sounded human caused him to jump. Gabriel swiftly knelt in front of the bassinet. A knitted sky-blue blanket covered a tiny lump, revealing a small round face. 

“It’s a baby.” At hearing the voice, the newborn cried harder. Its face turned red.

Both men panicked. Gabe instantly noticed a manila envelope sticking from a corner. He retrieved it and read Castiel’s name on it. “This is for you.” Cas felt the Korean barbeque and alcohol wrestle in his stomach. “Dude, read the damn thing!” The baby cried more.

Cas ripped the envelope with shaky hands. He read a letter written by Kelly Kline while Gabriel held the crying newborn in his arms, whispering for it to be silent. He witnessed his cousin turn pale as Castiel read a letter.

The musician shook his head. “This can’t be happening. Please tell me this is a nightmare.” Cas fetched the housekey from within his leather jacket to open the front door. 

Gabriel followed him inside. “Cassie, what the frak is going on?”

Castiel rocketed straight to the bathroom. Gabe stood outside, cringing. Cas prayed devotedly to the porcelain goddess. He gingerly placed the baby in the bassinet and retrieved the papers left on the floor. “Holy shit!” 

Cas reappeared five minutes later, wiping sweat from his face and drinking a glass of cold water. “This is your son.” Gabe pointed at the newborn, who slept while his father’s world got turned upside down. 

“We used protection.” Castiel plopped his ass on the leather sofa. His head resting on clammy hands. 

“She confesses to being sixteen the night both of you danced the horizontal tango.”

“Kelly lied to me. She claimed to be a freshman at UCLA.” Castiel tugged at his disheveled hair. 

“Cas, her dad is Congressman Robert Kelly. He’s a staunch Republican.” Gabriel spoke low not to wake Junior. 

“I should be grateful she never revealed the father’s identity. My ass would be in prison right about now.” For the first time Castiel walked over to the bassinet. The baby slept peacefully. Kelly named him Jack Harrison Krushnic. She knew Cas always held a torch for George Harrison. 

“Wanna schedule a DNA test?” Gabriel asked.

Jack surprised them by opening big blue eyes. The two-month-old stared at both men. He gurgled. Castiel gulped hard. “He’s a mini Cas. Come on, cuz. Those large baby blues and the slightly flared nostrils that seems like he just smelled a nasty fart.”

Castiel glared at Gabriel before pushing him. “Not ready to be a father.”

“We’ll get help. Kali’s best bud owns a job agency. They can hook us up with a nanny.”

“What about the album? I start recording in a handful of days. Don’t want to abandon the kid.”

“You won’t abandon the little guy. A ton of single dads work and successfully divide their time for the munchkins.” Gabriel yawned. “What is the little cherub’s name?”

“Jack Harrison Krushnic.” Castiel gently grabbed the baby. “Hello Jack.”

The baby gurgled. “Kelly wrote her father wanted the baby to be put up for adoption, but she stomped her foot down. She felt Jack should be raised by his biological father.” Castiel knew babies’ heads were held gently, so it took him a while to hold Jack correctly. “Her name does not appear on the birth certificate only mine.”

“Congrats then, cuz. It’s a boy!” The baby got startled and began to wail. Electric blue eyes narrowed on him. “Sorry,” Gabe mouthed.

Castiel’s gaze landed on the condom bowl by the front door. “Mango condoms”

“What?” Gabriel walked to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

“This is all your fault!” Castiel cooed at an agitated Jack.

“Unless I crawled in bed with you and Kelly and had my way with her while you slept, I can’t see my involvement in this mess.” Gabriel popped an Oreo cookie in his mouth.

“Those funky, Turkish mango condoms you brought over from the sex shop. I used those with Kelly.” Castiel kissed the downy hair on top of his son’s head. “Should have thrown them away.”

“Sorry man. Geez! Well look at the bright side. You got a bouncing bundle of joy in your arms.” Gabriel scurried out of the kitchen.

A nasty smell emanated from Jack right before the newborn started to squirm and cry. Castiel grinned. “Oh Gabriel! Payback is a bitch. Since you were such an integral part in creating this bundle of joy, you get first dibs on cleaning patrol.”

“Hellz to the no!” Gabriel crossed his arms. 

Castiel handed Jack to his cousin. The musician fetched the diaper bag left next to the bassinet. He retrieved a diaper and wipes. “Bring Jack over to the coffee table.” Gabe knelt in front of the coffee table. Castiel threw to the floor a couple of magazines and the remote control. “Wait!” Cas placed a large couch cushion for Gabriel to lay Jack on. 

“Zoinks this is what Oscar the Grouch’s garbage adobe must smell like!” Gabe held his breath as he removed the soiled diaper. 

“Never thought a baby could make such a mess and why is it green?” He almost gagged.

“Because he only drinks formula…too young for baby food.” Castiel set a clean diaper next to Jack. “Put it on.”

Gabriel slid the diaper behind the baby’s toosh. “Not yet, dumb ass! Wipe first. Make sure he’s clean before putting on the fresh diaper.” 

Gabe flipped the bird to Cas. He used three wipes and tossed them on the floor. “Really?” Castiel glared at his cousin.

The shorter man couldn’t get the tape to work. He ripped both out after losing patience. Cas rolled his eyes. He fetched another diaper from the bag. They were down to two diapers. Once again Gabriel ripped the tape. “This feels like a warped episode of Full House or we’re stuck in the Twilight Zone version of Three Men and a Baby.”

“Before you destroy another diaper, I got an idea.” Castiel ran to the room he housed his instruments in. After scavenging for ten minutes he found what he searched for. Eureka! He sprinted back to the living room. 

“What the hell?” Gabriel waited for his cousin to chew and cut black electrical tape with his teeth. 

“Use this to tie around the diaper like a belt.” 

Gabriel pumped a hand up after accomplishing the tiring mission. Jack cried again. “Oh no little guy. Now it’s daddy-baby bonding time.” He tweaked the baby’s nose before handing him to Cas. “Good night, y’all.”

“Wait!” 

Gabriel tossed the dirty wipes inside the soiled diaper and balled it before tossing it in the kitchen garbage can. “Can’t say I envy Mary Poppins.” He blew a kiss at Cas and disappeared into his bedroom.

An overwhelmed Cas stared at his crying son. He still couldn’t fathom the fact that he fathered the tiny human in his arms. “Gabe changed you. Now why are you crying?” He rummaged through the diaper bag and found a can of goat milk, baby bottle and a formula container. “Bet you are hungry.”

Castiel sang “Have You Ever Seen the Rain?” to Jack while he prepared the milk. The baby ceased crying as soon as his father started singing. Jack gazed at Cas with huge eyes. Cas moved to the recliner once he checked the milk temperature to be adequate for Jack to drink. The newborn sucked on the nipple greedily. “Someone’s got a hearty appetite.” Castiel sang “Catch a Falling Star” as Jack drank the goat milk heartily. Their eyes locked. 

A sense of protectiveness hit Castiel. Jack depended on him now. A tidal wave of affection for the tiny being in his arms swamped over the musician. “I am a mess but promise to always be here for you, Jack Harrison.” The baby already drank half of the bottle. 

Cas yawned, feeling dead tired. He gently laid Jack on the bassinet and carried it to his bedroom. The blue-eyed man turned on the lights. He showed the baby the framed portraits of rock stars in his room. “This is guitar god, Jimmy Hendrix.” Cas walked to the closet and pointed to the side. “That’s David Bowie.” Jack waved a hand in midair. “And finally, the great George Harrison. Your mommy named you after him cos she knows I bow at the man’s altar. Because of him I really got into playing the guitar.” Castiel rested the bassinet on the center of his bed. “Just don’t tell your stick in the mud grandparents.”

Jack wailed. “Shit! I’m supposed to burp you.” Castiel carried his son out of the bassinet and held him. He tossed a dirty t-shirt over a shoulder. Jack winced. “Sorry, little man.” Cas gently tapped the newborn’s back until Jack burped loudly three times. “Atta boy!” He waited for more to come out, but Jack stopped. Cas smiled at his slumbering son. He traced the adorable nose that happened to be an exact replica of his. Jack even inherited the slight chin dimple and puffy pink lips. No DNA test was required. Most importantly, Cas knew Jack was his own flesh and blood in his heart. 

Castiel changed into an ACDC shirt and plaid pajama pants before hitting the hay. He gingerly rested a slumbering Jack over his chest. He protected the baby with both hands. Cas fell asleep to the baby’s soft snores and gentle heartbeat.  
=======================================================================================

Dean Winchester found himself at wits end. He ran short on Sammy’s tuition fund. Dean counted the money he kept in a Han Solo cookie jar. He happened to be four hundred dollars short. The Winchester combed fingers through his short-cropped hair. Sam started the second semester of his sophomore year at Fairmont Prep Academy soon. Sammy received a scholarship that fully covered boarding, books and half of tuition. Dean covered the other half with a job as a mechanic at Rufus Turner’s auto shop. Unfortunately, old Rufus suffered a stroke last month and due to the bad economy, the shop had to be closed two weeks ago. Now Dean found himself between jobs. 

It turned out to be extremely difficult for a nineteen-year-old high school drop out with only experience in fixing cars to find a well-paying, steady gig. Dean preferred to die than not come through for his baby brother. Sammy suffered enough witnessing their drunk father hit Dean for any insignificant reason. After their mother Mary died in a house fire, John became real acquainted with the bottle and never stopped. He refused to attend AA meetings and could never hold down a job. Hence, the reason why Dean dropped out of high school at the beginning of junior year. He worked two jobs to provide for their small family.

John died of cirrhosis of the liver right before Sam started high school. The Fairmont scholarship offer arrived two weeks after John’s passing. Dean knew nothing tied them to Lawrence anymore. He said to hell with it and told Sam to pack their meager belongings. Fortunately, Bobby Singer one of John’s few friends recommend Dean to Rufus at the auto shop. The Winchesters lived in a tiny apartment over the shop while Dean saved money to rent a decent one bedroom. 

Sam’s uniforms and half tuition took most of Dean’s check, but it was damn worth it. If Sam graduated with a 4.0 GPA, he would get an entire free ride to Stanford. Dean needed to make sure his brother graduated with honors and attended his dream school to become a lawyer. Sammy was his pride and joy. For Pete’s sake he basically raised the kid since the age of four. Sometimes Dean considered Sam more like a son than a brother. He’d die for the moose.

Right now, Dean didn’t know what to do. He applied to Costco and several supermarkets but no luck so far. Two days ago, he visited a job agency. A helpful job hunter helped him make changes to his resume. Since he raised a wonderful teen, the lady flourished the resume with manny duties. She guaranteed a manny position for Dean within two weeks. Dean thanked her profusely.

He played some Zeppelin as he made himself a PB & J sandwich. Good thing about Sammy being in boarding school was that Dean’s grocery bill remained low. He lived off Ramen soup and sandwiches. His cell rang.

“Hey Sammy!”

“Hi Dean!” It sounded like Sam called Dean from the school cafeteria. Dean glanced at the stove clock. Yep, it happened to be dinner time.

“How is my favorite egghead doing?” Dean chewed the last bite of the sandwich.

“Got an A on the biology project.”

“Way to go, Sammy!” Pride washed over Dean.

“Dean, it’s Friday night and you are home most likely listening to Zeppelin.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Sammy, I barely know anyone in LA. Plus, I’m busy searching for work.”

“You never take care of yourself. Back home you were always busy looking after me that you never had a life of your own.”

“Sammy, zip it. I love ya and don’t regret any decision I ever made.”

“But you deserve to be happy. Please promise me once you find a job that you’ll start socializing. Dean, you need someone to love and that loves you back.”

Dean swallowed hard. He never got time to date anyone back home. His number one priority was always Sam’s wellbeing. He worked two jobs and helped his kid brother with school work. Dean was dead tired after all that. Yet he didn’t regret one thing. Sam would become a brilliant lawyer.

Suddenly, another call came to Dean’s phone. He glanced at the number. Shit! The job agency. “Sammy, I gotta go. It’s the job agency. Wish me luck, kid.”

“Good luck, Dean. Crossing my fingers that it’s a great job for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Hold on, Dean!”

“What is it?”

“Thanks for everything. I mean it.” Sam’s voice cracked.

Dean fought tears. “There’s nothing to thank me for, kid.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Bye Sammy.”

Dean called the job agency back. The man on the other end inquired if he was interested in a manny position for a two-month-old in Los Angeles. The agency already obtained the Winchester’s police background check which came back with no criminal history. Dean patiently heard the backstory. The pay sounded too good to be true and the flat was a mile away from his shitty studio apartment. Newborns were very delicate, but Dean took good care of Sammy since the sasquatch was six months old and he a measly four.

“I’ll take it!” The job hunter instructed Dean to open his e-mail where he would find the address and name of the baby’s father. The Winchester thanked the man profusely.

After hanging up, Dean fetched a Pepsi from an almost empty fridge. He brought an old as dirt laptop that probably came over in the Mayflower to google how to care for a two-month-old. Dean vowed on being the damn best manny baby Jack could ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when Castiel finally fell asleep, Jack’s hunger cries awakened the musician. Cas already started to differentiate the crying even though the baby practically dropped from the Heavens to torment him and Gabe barely lived with them for half a day. The newborn cried loudest to drink formula. He whimpered for diaper changes and mewled like a kitten when gassy. Castiel instinctually held the tiny form that slept over his torso. Jack relished the warmth of his daddy’s skin and steady heartbeat. The combination offered comfort to the two-month-old. 

Cas swiftly glanced at the time in his cell. He rolled his eyes, seeing the numbers change from 5:59 to 6:00 AM. He gingerly carried Jack to the kitchen. As Castiel warmed goat’s milk and formula, Gabriel entered the kitchen, glaring at father and son. 

“Kid’s got a bright future as a future AC/DC front man.” He collected a Snickers bar from a pocket in his silk robe. Gabe settled on the granite counter. He thoroughly enjoyed the chocolate bar, judging by all the moaning.

Castiel glared at his cousin. “Please hold him while I prepare the formula.”

Gabriel walked at a snail’s pace to hold the crying infant. “Lookie here. We got a mini Sonic the Hedgehog.” He tickled Jack’s tummy. “Little guy inherited his daddy’s wild hair.” Gabe rapidly handed the baby to Cas once the bottle seemed to be at a perfect temperature to drink. “I must get my eight hours of zzzzs or you gotta feed me two cupcake flavored Frappuccinos and a slice of red velvet cheesecake.”

“Sorry for intruding on your desperately needed beauty sleep, Troll.” Castiel settled on a recliner to feed Jack.

“F U, Sonic.” Gabe flipped Cas the bird on his way to his bedroom.

Castiel barely managed to maintain his droopy eyes open while Jack suckled greedily on the bottle nipple. How could he manage to work creatively tomorrow when the baby kept him up all night? 

Father and son slept for four hours until Jack cried his little lungs out again. This time not only did Jack want another bottle, he reeked. Cas found the last diaper and after wiping the newborn’s filthy behind, he wrapped electric tape around Jack’s waist to hold the diaper. As soon as Gabe woke up, Castiel planned on sending him to buy diapers. He would need to bribe the Smurf with money for a Starbucks fieldtrip. 

Cas changed his son’s onesie. Jack currently donned a “Time I Need a Changin” cotton t-shirt and matching sky-blue socks. Castiel cringed at the black tape adorning the poor kid’s diaper. A fresh-looking Gabriel traipsed into the living room, wearing a Willy Wonka t-shirt, jogging pants and purple flip flops. 

“Today feels like a Nutella and strawberries crepes day.” He stretched short arms upward. 

“How about Starbucks deluxe breakfast courtesy of yours truly?” Castiel strolled close to his cousin, who eyed him warily. 

“What gives, Cassie?” Gabe crossed his arms.

“I can’t leave Jack and we ran out of diapers and are running low on milk and formula.” Cas rocked the baby gently.

“So now I am Rosario to your Karen Walker.” Gabriel headed to the kitchen.

“Defective mango condoms,” Castiel said in a commanding voice.

Gabe’s shoulders deflated. “I woke up famished today.”

“No prob. $30 are yours to bring you closer to diabetes.” Cas positioned Jack to burp him. He swung one of Gabriel’s t-shirts over his shoulder.

“Hey! Use one of yours. How rude!” Gabe wiggled fingers at Castiel for the money.

“Oh, get wipes while you’re at it.” 

“Anything else Mrs. Walker?” Gabriel inquired from the door.

“Thanks Gabe. I mean it.” A tired Cas said before plopping his ass on the couch.

“What is family for, kiddo. Be back in a jiff.”

Miraculously, Jack fell asleep after burping his little heart out. Castiel gently placed him in the traveling bassinet. Daddy soon joined baby in slumber land. Two hours later, Gabriel returned from the brief shopping excursion. He slurped loudly from a straw, sucking out the last remnants of a smores Frappuccino. He licked his lips in appreciation. Castiel woke up. He quickly glanced at the bassinet and luckily Jack remained sleeping. He silently followed Gabriel into the kitchen. The shorter man rested several cans of goat milk, formula and a large box of baby animal themed diapers on the island. 

“Good job, Gabriel.” Castiel patted his cousin on the head. Gabe stuck his tongue out at Cas.

“You eaten anything?” Gabe opened the fridge. Cas shook his head. “Thought so. Let me make some of that gross yogurt and granola junk you salivate over and a fresh pot of Joe.”

“You are my hero, cuz.” Castiel ruffled Gabriel’s hair before exiting the kitchen. “Mind keeping an eye on Jack? Now is the perfect time for me to shower while he takes a nap.”

“No prob.” Gabe shooed Cas out of the kitchen. 

Right after the shower water started running, Jack started crying. Gabriel stopped sprinkling granola over plain Greek yogurt and headed to the baby. “Now what?!”  
He held Jack. Gabriel sniffed the infant’s derriere. “Hallelujah! Clean diaper and it’s too early for feeding time. Lil man, you remind me of a hobbit with all the countless times you eat in a day.” Gabe wiggled his brows. “Remind you of anyone. A certain debonair, golden eyed suave devil?” Jack cried louder.

Gabriel rummaged inside the diaper bag and there was no pacifier in sight. “Bingo! I know what should shut your mini cakehole.” He carried Jack to his bedroom. “No one knows about my candy sanctuary. Feel honored Junior Sonic.” Gabe strolled inside a walk-in closet and turned on the light. Two entire shelves contained a plethora of candies and chocolate bars. “Eureka!” Gabriel grabbed the candy he searched for. 

He sat on the memory foam mattress and carefully unwrapped the candy while holding Jack. “Today is your lucky day, mini Cas. Sour green apple is Cousin Gabe’s all-time favorite flavor.” Jack finally stayed quiet. “Open sesame!” He presented the Ring Pop to the infant’s mouth and Jack greedily sucked on it. “Seems like you inherited my sweet tooth.” 

Gabriel paced the living room, while rocking Jack in his arms. Five minutes later, Castiel appeared, drying his hair with a towel. His smile soon turned into a frown. “What is in my kid’s mouth?”

“Sour apple Ring Pop. There’s no pacifier in Junior’s diaper bag. Only way to get baby Sonic to shut his trap.” 

“Gabe, you can’t give a newborn candy!” Castiel hissed. He gingerly grabbed his dozing son. Cas softly removed the Ring Pop. Swamp like smell permeated the air. Both men cringed. 

“Hellz to the no! You clean up the mess in aisle number two.” Gabriel scurried to the kitchen. He returned with the box of diapers and wipes. 

Castiel rested Jack on the sofa. Something seemed off with the diaper Gabe handed to him. He wiped Jack clean and dumped wipes and soiled diaper inside a plastic bag Gabriel provided. “WTF! These aren’t newborn diapers.” Cas swung his head to read the corner of the diaper box. “These are size 2.” He glared at Gabe. “Bring the electric tape!” It took Castiel double the usual time to wrap the black tape around the diaper. “Looks like he’s wearing a dress.” 

Gabriel removed a Blow Pop from his mouth. “Forgot to share with the class. While I savored a slice of Godiva cheesecake at Starbucks and drank a cinnamon roll Frappuccino, a text came in from the job agency. A manny is scheduled to start tomorrow morning at 9.”

“Miracles do exist,” Castiel murmured as he moved Jack from the sofa. He scratched the back of his head. “I’ll head to the studio extra early to get back here around three. The manny knows all the stuff newborns require, so we can go shopping.”

“Uhm Cassie. Is this dude live-in help?” Gabriel chewed on gum.

“Never thought about it. He would help us tremendously, if he moved in.” Castiel ran fingers gently over Jack’s downy hair.

“There is no space for another grown man and Junior Sonic needs a crib.” 

“As much as I love it here, we need more space.” 

“Kali’s got real estate connections. Should she get one of her friends to start searching for rentals?” Gabe started texting his on and off girlfriend. 

Cas chewed his lower lip nervously. “Sure…make sure it has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. And a big yard for Jack once he gets older.”

“Ah you big softie. Wanna build a treehouse for mini Cas? Ya begged Uncle Bart for one and he ignored your cute ass every time.” Gabe texted Kali the house specifications.

“Jack deserves all the things my parents denied me.” Castiel gazed at his son with affection.

Fortunately, Jack only woke up at three in the morning for a feeding and after a good burping session fell back to sleep. Castiel almost brought a hammer to his cell after the six o’clock alarm buzzed incessantly.

Cas unwillingly left Jack with Gabriel. He adored his cousin, but the man wasn’t too reliable. For Pete’s sake he couldn’t even wrap the electric tape around diapers and fed candy to a newborn! Castiel glanced at his watch. Ok the manny should be here at 9 sharp. Two hours to go. Hopefully, Jack slept through those two hours. Castiel kissed the baby on the forehead. “Behave for Cousin Gabe and the new manny. Don’t want to scare the poor guy off on his first day.”

“Go already! Geez Louise!” Gabriel practically closed the door on his cousin’s face.

Someone knocked three minutes before 9. Gabriel left Jack in the bassinet sucking on a Ring Pop. He opened the door. “Thank fucking Hershey’s kisses!”

The tall, tawny haired, glasses wearing man blinked. “Excuse me?”

Gabriel tugged him by the sleeve of a red and blue plaid shirt. “You must be Mary Poppins!”

The stranger glared at the leprechaun. “It’s Dean Winchester and yes, I’m the manny.”

“Come in and meet your tiny charge, Jack aka Junior Sonic!”

This little tornado already gifted Dean with a headache. Too much to take in at once. Gabe shoved the bassinet at Dean’s stomach, causing the Winchester to oomph out loud. “Jack meet your very own Mary Poppins!” Dean held the bassinet and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“What is the poor kid wearing and why is he sucking on a Ring Pop?!” Dean instantly popped the candy out of the newborn’s mouth. Jack started to wail but Dean rocked the bassinet gently from side to side. The baby became quiet.

“Dude, these diapers are for a baby that weighs at least 10 more pounds than Jack!”

“Sorry for breathing! Look I never dealt with a milk guzzling-poop making machine. Trying my best here, Poppins.” Gabriel closed the door and dropped Dean’s duffel by the couch.

“When was his last feeding?” Dean smiled at the baby. Little dude’s damn cute. He would grow up to be a heartbreaker. Look at those baby blues and Jack even had a little dent on his chin.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know. 3 or 4 o’clock maybe.”

Dean narrowed forest green eyes from behind black framed glasses. He hated deadbeat dads. Luckily, Jack didn’t inherit his dad’s leprechaun features or blasé attitude. “It’s time for his next feeding then.”

Gabriel motioned for Dean to follow him. As Gabriel mixed goat milk and formula in a bottle, Dean almost suffered a stroke. “No!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “The newborn either drinks goat milk or formula…not both.” He shoved Gabriel away from the stove. “Here hold Jack while I prepare the formula.” Dean gave Gabe the stink eye. “Can I count on you not to drop the little guy?”

Gabe’s nostrils flared. He would gladly yank out the stick from up Mary Poppins’ ass. He stomped out of kitchen while holding Jack. Ten minutes later, Dean emerged from the kitchen with a baby bottle and kitchen towel. “Ok hand him over, Treasure Troll.”

The manny fed Jack and after the bottle was empty ordered Gabriel to wash the bottle with hot water and a little dish detergent. Then to leave it to dry upside down. Gabe stuck his tongue out at the back of Dean’s head. “I saw that!” Dean smirked, listening to the Treasure Troll’s loud stomping.

Dean plopped the kitchen towel over his shoulder for Jack’s burping. The little guy burped like a champ. “Good job, kid!” Dean threw the baby puke stained towel inside a plastic bag. He held Jack and sang “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” to him. Before the song ended, the little guy snored. Dean placed him on the bassinet on the floor.

He joined Gabriel in the kitchen. The leprechaun already washed the bottle and put it to dry. “Eaten breakfast yet?”

Dean shook his head. “Guess I should make you something since you are going to be living here, taking care of mini Cas.”

“Is that your name, Cas?” Dean hopped on a counter stool.

“No way Jose. I’m better looking than Cas. Name’s Gabriel like the kickass archangel.” Gabriel procured bacon and eggs from the fridge. The Winchester winced. This Cas must be a Frankenstein monster if the Treasure Troll is better looking.

“I gathered Cas is the dad’s name or is it the mom’s?” Dean’s brow furrowed.

“Cas is short for Castiel and the poor sucker is Jack’s daddy. The mom ain’t in the picture. She left the kid on our doorstep literally two nights ago.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose so high, they almost reached the top of his forehead. “It’s a complicated story. Cassie should get the honors of sharing it with you.”

“Wow now I get why you’re lost.” Dean rose to help Gabriel prepare breakfast. The two men worked in comfortable silence.

“Feel bad for Cassie. He’s my cousin. Today is the first recording session of his very first album.” Gabriel turned the sizzling bacon on a frying pan.

“Cas is a musician. What genre?” Dean loved classic rock since childhood. One of the few good things John Winchester introduced him to.

“He equally rocks the acoustic and electric guitar. Wait till you hear him play. You’ll cream your panties.” Gabriel’s voice was filled with pride and admiration.

“Cool…looking forward in hearing him.”

Both men enjoyed breakfast. Gabriel volunteered to wash the dishes while Dean checked in on Jack. Once he finished, Gabe watched Dean correctly change the diaper. He wrapped tape around it since it was too big for Jack.

“Cassie wants to go shopping with you this afternoon for baby stuff.” Gabriel played with one of Jack’s hands.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Dude, where’s my room? I gotta unpack my meager belongings.”

“About that, we’re house hunting. For now, you get the couch but can store your stuff in my room. Junior Sonic is bunking with his old man.”  
“I’ve slept in worst places.” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

Castiel returned home at 3:30 in the afternoon. Silence greeted him. Luckily, he and Charlie, the album engineer hit it off instantly. The bubbly redhead commanded a stern ship yet at the same time made things fun as hell. The two of them loved classic rock and comic books and anything related. Cas knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

He called for Gabe and received no answer. He began to worry. What if something happened to Jack? He should not have left his newborn son with Gabriel. Maybe the manny never showed up and Gabe fed Jack candy and rushed the baby to the hospital? Castiel sprinted to his cousin’s bedroom. He found Gabriel sleeping on his bed, resembling a starfish with a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. Cas searched for the bassinet. He ran into the kitchen and then to his own room. He breathed in deeply upon finding a slumbering Jack in the bassinet. For the first time Cas heard the shower running in the ensuite bathroom. Must be the manny. Castiel checked Jack up close to see that he was ok. 

The water stopped running and three minutes later a tall and medium built twink emerged from the bathroom clad in only a towel that hid most of his lower extremities. Fog covered black framed glasses. Once it evaporated, vibrant forest green eyes stared at a perfect hard ass covered in black denim. 

Castiel rose to his height of 5’11 and his electric blue orbs tracked a drop of water cascading down a dusky nipple. His gaze finally reached the manny’s thick lashes framed vibrant green eyes.

“Uhm hi,” a low voice that sent shivers down Cas’ body spoke. 

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Just his freaking luck. Jack’s manny was a walking sex dream come to life. He must control his lust for the man. Cas vowed not to get involved with anyone for a while, especially now that Jack’s in his life. For the first time since a former classmate popped his cherry at the age of 17, Castiel Krushnic wouldn’t allow his wayward dick to think for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CastielsHeart for the "Gabe feeding Baby Jack sugar" comment. It prompted the Pop Ring idea. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean valiantly fought an insane battle with his traitorous eyes not to ogle the other man’s toned and ink covered arms. He briefly glanced at Tom Petty located on the sex god’s right bicep. Blue eyes cleared his throat and offered Dean a bronzed hand. “Cas Krushnic, Jack’s dad.” He gazed adoringly at the slumbering newborn. “You must be the manny.”

“Yep, Dean Winchester at your service.” For the first time since exiting the steamy bathroom, Dean felt self-conscious over the semi-nude state he found himself in. Way to impress the boss man. They shook hands and shivers cascaded like wildfire down the Winchester’s arms at the warmth emitted by the callused hand. 

“Hope ya don’t mind me showering in your bathroom. Little guy impersonated a lawn sprinkler all over me while I changed his diaper.” Dean chuckled, causing Cas to tilt his head to the side. “Sorry man, but Lucky Charms got the worst of it. That’s what he gets for laughing at my expense.”

“Whoa story gets worse?” Castiel whispered not wanting to wake his son.

“Just when it seemed like Jack finished draining the baby dragon, he peed straight into Gabriel’s mouth.”

Castiel winced but couldn’t hold the laughter in. “Serves Gabe right.” Both men wiped tears from their eyes. “Wish I could have witnessed it.”

“Gabe hauled ass to gargle with half a bottle of Listerine. Friggin’ priceless!” The towel wrapped around Dean’s trim waist started to slip. Cas swiftly noticed. Dean nervously tied it tighter. The musician arched a raven brow at the delicious flush that spread from the manny’s face all the way to his lower torso.

“Better go back and change. Just wanted to check on the little guy.” 

“Take your time, I’ll keep an eye on Jack. Would you mind accompanying me to a baby store. Perhaps you can make a list of all the items required for a two-month-old.” Castiel dug both hands in the back pockets of the black skinny jeans he wore. 

“No sweat, man. Gimme ten. Ya better wake Lucky Charms, so he can babysit Jack for a couple of hours.” Dean closed the door.

Castiel rolled his eyes and rubbed sweaty palms over his face. He always had a thing for twinks, especially ones with lips designed for fellatio and gorgeous eyes. The musician shook his head. He must concentrate on raising Jack and creating a kick ass album. Castiel headed to his cousin’s room to wake the troll up.

Twenty minutes later, Cas and Dean walked through the garage. The manny appreciated his boss’ silver 2016 Jeep Wrangler. Although no vehicle could ever compare to Baby, his beloved black ’67 Chevy Impala. It pained Dean tremendously leaving her behind in Lawrence. With gas prices so damn high he had not been able to drive the beauty down to LA. So, he and Sammy rode a Greyhound bus to the City of Angels. He planned on saving money with the new gig to bring her over. The Impala served as an actual home during the three homeless periods in his and Sam’s young lives. John could never hold down a job for long and spent what little money he earned on cheap booze. Hence, why Dean dropped out of high school.

Dean had been reminiscing for several minutes. Next thing he knew, Cas turned on the radio to a classic rock station and Dean already buckled in. “Hope you don’t mind CCR.” Up Around the Bend blared from the speakers.

“Ya kidding. Born and raised listening to CCR, Zeppelin, Dylan and Robert Johnson.” Dean smiled warmly. With the sun beating down on the Jeep, Castiel could vividly see the constellation of freckles that adorned the manny’s face. He covered his eyes with aviator lenses and continued driving to the baby shop. 

Dean thought what a shame, Krushnic wore dark lenses now. The sun made the kohl lined baby blues pop more. Oh well, better this way. He couldn’t afford to fuck this great work opportunity, which meant no drooling over sex on legs rock musicians. Dean took advantage of Cas concentrating on driving to ogle the man’s right arm. Besides Tom Petty, Dean discovered George Harrison and David Bowie on that muscled arm. Cas wore a Doors t-shirt with no sleeves, black skinny jeans and grey Converse sneakers. Dean opted to stare out the passenger window. No more temptation. At least until they arrived at the shop.

Castiel parked the Jeep in a small parking lot situated in front of Mother Goose’s, an adorable baby shop designed to resemble a gingerbread house. Both men entered the quaint store and were welcomed by a lady that reminded them of Old Mother Hubbard. Cas introduced himself and Dean to Muriel. She asked what they particularly searched for, so Dean handed her a lengthy list. Her grey eyes twinkled. “Oh, they are delicious at that age!” She motioned at Dean to grab a cart. They followed her though most of the aisles.

Muriel handed Dean a book on how to take care of babies from birth to the age of three. He decided to skip to the eating chapter and read slowly. He wanted more than anything to take great care of Jack and not get fired. Castiel asked Muriel which baby monitors and car seats she recommended. 

Dean panicked upon reading that goat’s milk is a big no-no for newborns. They are better off health wise drinking breast milk or formula. Reason being something about folic acid and babies ending up anemic. Shit! He needed to tell Cas. Did this mean he’d get fired? Dean closed the paperback and rubbed the back of his neck. Muriel crossed to the back of the counter to start ringing up the plethora of items. Dean asked Cas to join him in the diapers aisle.

“What is it?”

“Dude, Jack’s been drinking goat milk and that stuff is bad for newborns. This book states that it can cause anemia.” Dean inwardly cringed as soon as Krushnic turned pale. 

“You should set an appointment with a pediatrician to check the little guy.”

Castiel exhaled deeply. “Kelly wrote in the letter she left with him that she breastfed him since birth and left the goat milk as substitution. Me and Gabe are dumb asses and mixed it with the formula. He only drank it like for two days.”

Dean’s shoulders relaxed. What a freaking relief! “Ya firing me?”

“Why would I fire you? Gabriel informed me you manage to calm Jack and take good care of him. Plus, now you already discovered that we shouldn’t feed him goat milk.” Now Cas seemed to be the one panicking. Dean barely knew the guy but felt bad for him. Must not be easy getting a newborn son out of the blue. With what he put together this Kelly chick left Jack on Cas’ doorstep a few days ago. What a fracked up thing to do to a two-month-old. Dean awkwardly rested a hand on one of Krushnic’s broad shoulders. Cas smiled at him.

Muriel opened a nursery catalog for Castiel. The nervous father told Dean to join him. Both men argued over the nursery theme. Castiel chose the bee and music themed nursery while Dean liked a racing car one, mostly because the crib’s design reminded him of Baby. But in the long run, Cas is the dad and had final say. Castiel noticed the glum expression in Dean’s face but said nothing of it. He paid over $1000 for everything. 

As he stuffed a worn leather wallet in his back pocket, he asked Dean to please unload the cart. Cas tossed him the keys. “I’ll take the car seat and diapers. Thank you, Dean.” Krushnic took over fifteen minutes to return to the Jeep. Dean already stored everything inside. Castiel managed to stuff the car seat and diaper box in the cramped back. Unknown to Dean, Cas remained with Muriel coming up with a compromise for the nursery.

Dean noticed how tense Cas was during the drive back home. He gripped the wheel so damn tight his knuckles turned white. Castiel didn’t even play any music. Suddenly, Cas swerved the Jeep into the parking lot of a deserted park. The sun already set. No kids accompanied by relatives or nannies galloped around. 

Cas vacated the car and jogged to a gazebo. Dean felt odd remaining in the Jeep. He left and followed his boss. Castiel stood ramrod straight, gazing at a small lake where a mother duck swam followed closely by her ducklings. Dean heard sniffles. Maybe he should leave Krushnic alone. One of Dean’s boots snapped a twig. Cas wiped his face and turned around.

“Sorry man didn’t mean to intrude.” Dean stuffed both hands inside his blue jeans pockets. 

Cas swallowed hard. “I suck as a father.” 

“Ya kidding me? Jack adores you. Gabe says he already recognizes your voice and calms down in your presence.” Dean ascended the six steps that led inside the gazebo.

“Thanks to you I now know that goat milk is bad for a newborn. My son could’ve developed anemia.” Cas wiped another errant tear. 

“Dude, listen to me.” Dean strolled closer to the single dad. “I can already tell how much the little guy means to you. And your reaction to the milk thing illustrates how much you love Jack and he’s been in your life for like three days.”

“I love him so much it scares me. Never thought in a million years that I’d be a father at 21.” Castiel wiped his nose. He walked three steps until both men were practically nose to nose. Cas surprised Dean by hugging him. “Thank you so much, Dean. You can never fathom how much you’ve helped me already. I am glad you are my son’s manny.”

Dean awkwardly patted his boss’ upper back. “No problem, boss man.” Castiel rubbed his nose against the side of Dean’s neck before releasing the taller man.

The drive home turned out fun with the two of them playing rock n roll trivia. The game stayed in a draw by the time they arrived home. It took three trips to the garage to grab everything Cas purchased for Jack. Luckily, Gabriel ordered meat lover’s pizza and garlic bread from his and Castiel’s favorite Italian place. 

Dean volunteered to feed Jack, but Cas insisted for the manny to eat and he’d handle the newborn. Gabriel ate almost half of the large pizza on his own. “Make sure to leave a couple of slices for your cousin.”

“Yes, Dean Poppins.” Gabriel opened his food filled mouth wide. Dean shook his head. He finished eating right when Jack drank a bottle of formula. 

“Here hand the little man over, so you can eat before Treasure Troll eats the whole damn pie.” Castiel placed a bee themed towel over the manny’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Gabriel fetched water for his cousin and a plate. Dean walked around the kitchen patting the baby’s back. In no time Jack burped like a champ. 

While he ate, Castiel shared with Dean and Gabe how his first day of recording went. He couldn’t wait for them to meet Charlie. Gabriel forgot to mention earlier that Kali’s real estate acquaintance already set two houses for them to check out tomorrow afternoon. 

Cas turned to Dean. “I hope you don’t mind crashing on the couch for a couple of weeks. Promise we should be settled in a house no later than two or three weeks.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “No worries, man. I’ve slept in worst places.”

“You can use my bathroom.” Castiel held his son now. He bounced the baby gently. “Now that we bought Jack a baby bath for the sink, it’s time for his first official bath in Casa Krushnic.”

“Say no more.” Dean grabbed the lotus shaped baby tub and washed it before filling it with warm water. Castiel walked into the kitchen, holding a naked Jack. He gently placed the newborn on the tub while holding his head. Dean fetched two cotton balls which he dunked lightly in the water to wash the baby’s eyes. Then the two men carefully bathed Jack. 

“It says in the book to bathe him three times a week. Bathing him daily will cause his skin to dry.” Dean handed Cas a bumble bee towel. 

Dean placed a dry Jack on Castiel’s bed. “Now diaper changing lesson time. Can’t believe you wrapped electric tape around the poor kid’s waist.” Cas blushed.

The manny pulled Jack’s legs up and easily slid a new and correct size diaper under him. “Gimme your hand,” Dean instructed Cas. His right hand covered one of Krushnic’s. Damn it! Dean inwardly cursed. There go the friggin’ shivers again. Get a hold of your hormones, dude! This is what happens when you are a nineteen-year-old virgin that has never been kissed. Most of his life has been centered on taking care of Sam. Dean never had time to socialize with classmates and then he dropped out and lived a complete non-social existence. 

“See ya gotta softly peel the tape with tip of your fingernail. Slowly…see.” Dean’s hand still covered Cas’. “Now do the other one by yourself.” 

Castiel successfully pulled the tape gently and adjusted it to the diaper. “Yes!” 

“Nothing to it, boss man.” Dean smiled at the single dad.

Cas dressed his son in a duck themed yellow, short sleeved onesie. Jack yawned. “Looks like I’m not the only one tired.”

“Take a shower and I’ll watch over him.” Dean held the newborn. 

“One thing Dean. Please stop calling me boss man. Makes me sound like a mafia don.”

Dean chuckled. “Sorry”

“Cas should suffice.” The musician grabbed boxer briefs and a faded Zeppelin t-shirt before disappearing in the bathroom. 

The manny walked around the living room, singing to Jack.

“Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day”

Dean stopped as soon as he heard clapping. “Oh, it’s you,” he grumbled at Gabe. His heart stopped beating erratically. At first, he thought Cas heard him singing. He would have felt mortified. 

“Love ya, too Mr. Poppins.” Gabriel adjusted the collar of a tacky bowling shirt. “I’m off to meet my lady. Don’t wait up.” He waggled tawny brows.

“Night”

“Hey Deano. I bust your balls for kicks but ya seem like a good kid and so far, Jack likes you. Thanks for taking good care of Junior Sonic.” He left Dean speechless. Maybe Lucky Charms wasn’t a complete douchebag.

Castiel appeared tugging on a t-shirt. Dean tried not to ogle the man’s strong thighs, but damn it an anaconda hung between them. Chillax Winchester. You’re holding an innocent baby for Pete’s sake! 

“Dean, do you mind setting the changing table in my bedroom?”

“Right on it, Cas.” Dean handed Jack to his father. The baby instantly rested its head comfortably against daddy’s chest. 

Dean returned in under five minutes. “All done!”

“Thank you so much. Take the rest of the night off. I’ll take care of my baby bird.” Cas kissed Jack on the forehead. The baby cooed. 

“Ya sure. I don’t mind.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

“Take some much-needed rest.” Cas smiled at him.

“Night Jack,” Dean fit a blanket over the sofa cushions.

Twenty minutes later, gorgeous singing took Dean’s attention from the baby rearing book. He tiptoed his way to Cas’ bedroom door which remained a bit open. The man’s singing voice turned out sexier than his speaking one, and that said a lot.

“Baby bird come back home. Baby bird you were never really on your own  
When all my colors fade and my wings, they’ve turned to leather  
I’ll know the reasons why God let me get older

When all my days are through and I fly these hills no longer  
I’ll lay beneath the stars and I’ll watch you flying over”

Castiel ceased singing. Dean wiped tears from his eyes. If only John Winchester loved his sons like Cas obviously adored Jack. He heard gentle shuffling. Dean felt like a creeper but remained standing behind the door. A few minutes later, he heard snores that obviously came from Castiel. The tired man left the light on. Dean sidled into the bedchamber to turn off the light, but the sight that greeted him stopped him.

Castiel removed the t-shirt and put on plaid sleeping pants. Jack slept comfortably over his daddy’s chest. Both of Cas’ large hands held his slumbering son tenderly. Dean bit his lower lip. He slowly strolled to the side of the bed. The manny gingerly tucked an errant curl from Cas’ forehead. He fought the urge not to kiss both father and son on the forehead. Dean closed the window that allowed a cool breeze to enter. He turned off the light and wished father and son sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Cas sang to Jack is "Babybird" by the Wallflowers.


	5. Chapter 5

The opening chords to Kansas’ “Carry on My Wayward Son” blasted from Dean’s cell, signaling the start of his first official day at the bungalow style home Cas and Gabe rented in the Hancock Park-Wilshire section of Los Angeles. The family moved in yesterday. Dean felt guilty because his employer ordered him to just focus on taking care of Jack, while Gabe and Cas helped the moving crew carry furniture and boxes. Gabriel remained in the new home unpacking. Castiel drove Dean and Jack to their future house.

The one story 2700 sq. ft house consisted of four spacious bedrooms, three bathrooms, newly renovated, state of the art kitchen, family room, living area and dining room. It also boosted a recently dry walled garage that can serve as a mancave or in their case, Cas’ music room. Dean always washed his and Sammy’s clothes at laundromats and one also coughed up quarters for use of the washing and drying machines at Castiel’s former apartment. In their new adobe, a spacious laundry room with giant ass and modern equipment and folding table waited for their use. 

His employer surprised the hell out of Dean at the end of the house tour. Gabe took the bedroom all the way at the end. Castiel’s situated before his cousin’s. The nursery stood in between the manny’s chamber and daddy’s. Cas brought Dean first into the bedroom which would be his. Dean never recalled sleeping in such luxury. Dark chocolate wood furniture made up an elegant and masculine chamber. The recently painted walls were done in earthy tones. A 42-inch TV had been mounted on the wall in front of a king size bed. Dean closed his eyes and moaned when his butt touched a heavenly memory foam.

“This is too damn much, Cas.” Dean stood and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You deserve more for taking such good care of my son. It’s been a month since you entered our lives and I am extremely grateful for all your help.” Castiel bounced a three-month Jack in his arms. The baby glanced and cooed at the manny. 

Dean blushed. “How about a tour of the nursery?”

“Follow me please.” Cas smiled.

Dean grinned upon entering the bee themed nursery. Murals of bumble bees wearing dark shades and playing different instruments covered the four walls. Jack’s name was spelled out over the changing table. A rocking chair with a bee baby blanket over it stood under a window. 

Castiel cleared his throat. “Turn around, Dean.”

The Winchester couldn’t believe his eyes. The crib was carved from dark wood painted black in the shape of Baby. A bumble bee with dark blond hair drove it and another one with dark hair sat on shotgun. Dean fought tears from falling. If he ever had a kid, this would be the crib he’d get him or her. How could Cas even fathom the type of crib Dean wanted for Jack?

He swallowed hard before gazing at his employer. Castiel didn’t grant the manny an opportunity to ask. “I noticed at the baby shop you weren’t happy with my choice. That is why I asked you to leave with the excuse of storing away the purchased items in the Jeep.”

Dean smirked. “Sly devil.” He ran a hand over the section carved to resemble the hood of the Impala. “Friggin’ amazing!”

“The crib turns into a bed for once Jack reaches the appropriate age.” Castiel kissed the top of his sleepy son’s head. “It is getting late. The last of the boxes to be unpacked have to wait until tomorrow.”

Dean yawned. “Amen to that. Need any help with Jack?”

Castiel shook his head. “Let me change my Baby Bird and allow him to sleep with me. After he falls asleep, I will bring him to sleep on the crib.”

“Ya sure?” 

“Go on. It’s been a long day for all of us.” Cas smiled at the manny.

“Night Cas and Jack.”

“Pleasant dreams, Dean.”

Now Dean found himself stretching his arms up as he got out of the most comfortable and spacious bed he’s ever slept in. The house remained silent as he walked to Jack’s nursery. The baby’s eyes started to open as soon as the manny set foot in the cheerful nursery. Dean said good morning to the newborn before holding him gently and carrying him to the window. The Winchester opened the blinds, allowing sun to stream inside.

“Bet your diaper weighs more than when ya went to sleep, young man.” Dean gingerly placed Jack on the changing table to clean the baby, who was in desperate need of a clean diaper. Today seemed like the perfect day for a BB8 short sleeved onesie. “You got that hungry look.”

Dean headed to the kitchen. They passed by a gas fueled fireplace. Dean found the idea of a fireplace in a Los Angeles home preposterous but who was he to judge. Someone pulled the sliding glass door blinds open. Dean walked closer and the image that greeted him made his mouth water. Cas currently performed something Dean heard to be called a scorpion pose. He stood on his elbows with both feet pulled up towards his head. The manny’s back hurt just by staring at his employer. Cas made it look so damn easy. The dude sure was flexible!

Dean couldn’t help but ogle the man’s perfect ass in black yoga pants. Nothing covered a muscled torso. Cas expertly got up to stretch, not knowing he had a captive audience. The Winchester also took notice of hard thighs. Castiel turned around and for the first time Dean saw a tattoo of a lotus as the background of Buddha meditating. The image covered his entire broad back. Dean licked his dry lips. Castiel righted a yoga mat and sat Indian style to meditate. The rising sun created a halo behind his head. Again, Dean felt like a creeper and scooted to the kitchen. He gazed fondly at Jack. “Sorry kiddo, but your dad is hot.” 

Dean gingerly placed Jack in a mamaRoo newborn bouncer. He connected his iPod to it and softly played nursery songs to soothe Jack. He prepared formula while scolding himself for finding Cas sexy as hell. For the first time in his entire life, Dean Winchester felt sexual attraction toward someone. Well Dr. Sexy, Harrison Ford and Clint Eastwood don’t count. They served as fantasies for adolescent Dean. Cas Krushnic is the first person that Dean knew in the flesh that really got his motor running. Dean ran a hand over his disheveled tawny hair.

It wasn’t just the drool worthy looks and musical talent. The love and tenderness the young man displayed toward his baby boy tugged at his heartstrings. Castiel even donated to local homeless shelters on a weekly basis. Dean grabbed Jack to feed him. He turned up the iPod volume to hum along. Jack’s big baby blues remained glued on his manny’s face the entire time.

“Good morning!” A refreshed Castiel entered the state of the art kitchen. He bee lined to prepare coffee. After he toasted two bagels, the proud father strolled to Dean and Jack. He kissed one of Jack’s hands. “How is my Baby Bird this morning?”

“Hungry,” Dean answered.

“You sleep well last night?” Castiel lathered strawberry jam on a slice of bagel. Dean tried but failed not to stare at the man’s perfect bubble ass and hard, muscular thighs. 

“Better than ever. That mattress is the closest thing on earth to a cloud.”

Castiel licked jam remnants from the knife. Dean gazed at Jack instead. “I must agree. Memory foam is the way to go.” He winked at Dean, who blushed profusely.

“Getta grip,” Dean inwardly screamed.

“Excited about seeing Sam this weekend?” Castiel chewed and poured himself a cup of strong black coffee.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I miss the squirt. The nerd made honor roll in his 1st semester at the academy.”

“That’s wonderful. Looking forward to meeting him soon.” Cas finished his first cup of the morning and served himself another. 

“It won’t be until the end of the summer term.” Dean scratched the back of his head. “Been meaning to ask ya if it’s ok for the moose to stay here. Just for a month!”

“Why do you think there is an extra bedroom? I specifically asked for a four-bedroom house, so your brother could sleep in his own room during vacation.” Castiel tilted his head to the side; something which Dean found adorable as hell.

Another reason for Dean’s crush on the man to intensify. He licked his lips. “Thanks so much, man.”

“With everything you said the two of you went through, I know you relish the time spent with Sam. In my opinion, you are Sam’s father not John Winchester.” 

“Stop it, dude. You’re friggin’ embarrassing me.” Dean started burping Jack.

“It is true. That is why I truly admire you. Most people wouldn’t have sacrificed so much for a younger sibling. You are one of a kind.” Castiel stared at Dean and then caught himself. He turned to wash the mug and plate in the sink.

Dean continued blushing. He never got used to all the times Cas praised him either for taking good care of Jack or being such a wonderful brother to Sam. Castiel kissed the top of Jack’s head and patted Dean on the shoulder. 

Later that day Gabe returned from a part time job he recently got at an accounting firm. “Cassie ain’t here yet?”

“Nope,” Dean said as he folded some of Jack’s clothes in the nursery.

“Great!” Gabriel sucked on a grape Blow Pop. “Friday is Sonic’s 22nd birthday and I planned an unforgettable bacchanalia.”

“Is a big party what Cas wants? He seems pooped after a hard week recording.” Dean frowned. Shit he wanted to buy Cas a sweet present. He deserved it. 

“I know Cassie and the man needs to unwind. He is in desperate need of a pipe cleaning.” He sucked on the lollipop. Dean arched a tawny brow. “Of course, Dean Poppins wouldn’t have any idea what I’m referring to.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he settled Jack’s clothes in a drawer. “Ya know. Cassie hasn’t gotten some like in a month and a half. That’s like a new world record for the guy. He used to get laid at least twice a week and most of the time it happened to be new tail.”

The Winchester felt the tips of his ears burn. Something he surmised to being jealousy burned through his veins. Many people got to be intimate with Cas. Something he started dreaming about the last couple of days. He hated two pivotal facts. First that he worked for Castiel and second his virgin status. He and Cas couldn’t cross the employer-employee line and if by a miracle they wanted to, Cas would feel disgust finding out Dean was a 19-year-old virgin. Geez! He’s never even kissed someone. 

Dean rubbed his face. Gabe asked if he felt ok. “Just tired,” Dean responded.

“Well get ready to party this Friday! Yours truly is overseeing the catering, booze and guest list. Just make sure Junior Sonic doesn’t mess things up by throwing a tantrum.”

“No problem.” Something inside Dean told him Friday would turn into a disaster for him.

The week flew by in a flash. Castiel arrived home dead tired on Friday evening around 7. He and Charlie needed about a couple of more weeks to complete the album. Cas felt pride for their work so far. Tonight, all he wished for was a quiet night, holding Jack in his arms while watching “The Good, the Bad and the Ugly” with Dean. Maybe he’d get Gabe to order Thai. After all, today happened to be his birthday. Come to think of it neither Dean or Gabriel congratulated him this morning. Cas shrugged his shoulders.

He unlocked the door and entered a dark house. “Dean…Gabe?!”

Suddenly, the lights were turned on and all his friends yelled surprise. Castiel jumped in mid-air, clutching his chest. “You guys scared the shit out of me!”

He noticed Balthazar, Ion, Inias, Meg, Ruby, Benny and even Charlie present. Gabriel embraced Cas and kissed him hard on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Cassie!”

Castiel appreciated the gesture but he was bone tired. He managed a wobbly smile. “Thank you all for coming.” He instantly noticed the lack of Dean’s and Jack’s presence. 

“Where is Dean?”

Gabriel frowned. “Mr. Poppins is in the nursery with the poop machine.”

Castiel glared at his cousin. “Excuse me, I want my son and Dean here with me.” He left the living room.

Gabriel turned the volume up on the music. “Help yourselves to awesome booze and food in the kitchen!” 

Castiel entered the nursery. He found Dean holding Jack in the rocking chair. “What are you doing in here?”

Dean swallowed hard. “Not good with strangers and Jack won’t enjoy the loud music.” Cas knelt in front of Dean and his son. “Happy Birthday by the way. Gabriel threatened me not to say anything as to not give any clues about tonight. That’s why I didn’t wish you happy birthday in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled widely at Dean, revealing his gums. 

“I guess you won’t go back out there without the two of us.” 

Cas chuckled. “Want to know what my wish was for tonight?”

Dean nodded as he stood up. “To order Thai and watch a Clint Eastwood movie with you and Jack.”

“Seriously?” Dean was taken by surprise.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Cas smiled. He opened the door for Dean. 

“Here carry Jack.” Dean handed the baby to its father. Castiel held his son tight to his chest. The baby scented his father and settled comfortably. Dean wiped the lenses of his black framed glasses with the hem of the blue and black plaid shirt he wore. He then followed Cas to the living room.

As soon as the trio joined the party guests, Cas introduced Dean and Jack. The Winchester waved at the assembled group. A petite brunette with a heart shaped face and coffee brown eyes looked Dean up and down. “Now I know why Clarence stopped booty calls.”

“Meg, stop right now. Dean is Jack’s manny and like a member of the family.” Castiel narrowed kohl lined eyes at his former friend with benefits. She arched a dark brow and winked at Dean. He disliked the woman right off the bat.

A bear of a man approached Cas to wish him a happy birthday. Castiel introduced Dean to the man named Benny. “We met at his Cajun restaurant here in LA. Benny makes the best gumbo.”

Benny and Dean shook hands. “Maybe I can take Dean out on a tour of LA one of these days.” 

Castiel tensed. He could tell Benny found Dean attractive. Who wouldn’t? And wait until he got to know him. He held no claim to Dean, so he couldn’t prohibit the gorgeous manny from dating whoever he chose to. Cas noticed the Winchester’s face and neck turn red. God how could a person be so delicious. 

“And this little man must be Jack.” Benny gently held one of the baby’s hands. Jack stared at the stranger. “Kid’s a real looker, brother. Jack is like a mini you.”

“Thank you. Have you eaten?” 

“Not yet. Why doesn’t Dean here escort me to the kitchen?” Benny winked at the manny.

Dean glanced at Cas. The musician nodded at him. “Go ahead. You must be starving too. I should join you in a while.” 

Castiel didn’t enjoy seeing Dean leave with Benny. Ion, Balthazar and Inias grabbed his attention with birthday wishes. He lost touch with his friends and bandmates with all the sudden changes in his life. Balthy swung an arm across Cas’ shoulders. “Can’t believe you’re a dad!”

“He never kept it in his pants,” Ion playfully said.

“I won $200,” Inias boasted.

“You guys ran a bet on when I’d get someone pregnant? Such awesome friends.” Castiel glared at the trio.

“That manny is sex on a stick. Hit that yet?” Balthazar wiggled his brows.

“No, my son is in his charge and Dean is starting to feel like part of the family. I wouldn’t do that.” Cas crossed his arms. He inwardly cringed. Was that what his friends considered him, a sex fiend?

“Bloody hell! You truly changed. When was the last time you got laid?” Balthazar sipped from a bottle of beer.

Cas shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t remember.”

Gabriel happened to stroll by with Charlie. “Seven weeks.”

Ion, Inias and Balthazar simultaneously gasped. “Dude, are you sick?” Inias asked.

“I am fine! Just became tired of sleeping around with faceless strangers. Look where it got me!” Castiel raked fingers through his wild hair. “I didn’t mean the last part. Jack is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“We were busting your balls, man.” Ion tapped his friend on the shoulder.

“I need to be a good example for my son.” Castiel excused himself to the kitchen. He found Meg and Ruby drinking tequila shots at the island while Benny chatted with Dean at the table. The Winchester perked up as soon as Cas entered.

Cas settled Jack on the bouncer situated by the table. He put a pacifier on the baby’s mouth. Soon his eyes began to close. “Wow Cas! Never in a million years would I picture you as a dad,” Ruby said.

Dean didn’t like her tone. “Cas is a great father. He sings to Jack at bedtime and makes sure he falls asleep before putting him on the crib. And he wanted to learn how to properly care for him.”

“Cool your jets, Freckles. We get it. Clarence here is a modern-day Ward Cleaver.” Meg grinned at the Winchester. Dean fought the urge to flip her the bird.

Benny changed the conversation. He asked Dean when his day off was, so he could take him on a tour of LA. Castiel joined them at the table with a plate full of volcano chicken, veggie fried rice and shrimp egg roll. Dean stood to fetch Cas a beer. The girls vacated the kitchen. Benny asked Castiel how recording went. Fifteen minutes later, Jack fell asleep. Dean carried him to the nursery. Once he knew for sure the three-month-old wouldn’t wake up, he left a night light on and the door mostly closed. He took with him a baby monitor to keep constant tabs on the newborn. 

When he arrived at the living room, the gathered group urged Cas to play something for them. The birthday boy refused but then Gabriel said, “Come on it’s been an eternity and Dean Poppins hasn’t heard you in action.”

Castiel glanced at Dean and then went to the garage to grab his acoustic guitar. He returned, and everyone clapped. Cas sat on the floor with his legs stretched in front of him. He tuned the instrument and cleared his throat. Castiel closed his eyes as he started strumming the strings. Dean heard Meg tell Ruby she loved Cas’ cover version of this particular song.

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I’ve been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don’t mean anything  
When you’ve got no one to tell them to

Cas opened his eyes just as he sang the next line. He locked eyes with Dean, who stood next to Charlie and Gabe by the fireplace.

It’s true, I was made for you.

Goosebumps spread along Dean’s entire body. He felt like Cas only sang for him in that very moment. Seeing and hearing Cas sing in that sexy voice and playing the guitar like a rock god caused the attraction to grow more. He was royally screwed. Dean continued to focus on Cas.

I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules  
But, baby, I broke them all for you  
Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do  
I was made for you  
For you

Castiel ceased singing but remained playing the guitar. He gazed at the instrument now. Meg quickly noticed that Cas barely took his eyes away from the manny. If they weren’t fucking, those two were close to doing so. She missed Cas and would be in his bed real soon, preferably tonight.

Once the song ended the room erupted into loud applause and whistles. Gabriel garnered everyone’s attention. “Ruby challenged Cas to crush a watermelon with his thunder thighs a couple of months ago. Ladies and gentlemen, challenge accepted!”

Balthazar appeared carrying a watermelon. Castiel rolled his eyes. He needed another beer. Meg appeared next to him with a bottle of ale. Cas gulped down half of it. He never backed away from a challenge. How bad could it be? Luckily, the watermelon wasn’t huge.

The guests formed a circle around Cas, who sat on a kitchen table Ion brought over. Castiel spread his thighs and planted the melon in between them. He laughed. “The things I do for you guys!”

Charlie started the cheering for everyone to encourage Cas. He squeezed as hard as he could. Nothing happened for several minutes. Sweat streamed down his neck and face. He started to feel that perhaps his thighs wouldn’t at least crack the damn thing. As he began losing hope, he squeezed as hard as he could, and the watermelon cracked.

“Mission accomplished!” Gabriel screamed. The watermelon dropped to the floor, splitting in two. 

Dean laughed. He loved seeing carefree Cas. The man deserved a night of fun. His black jeans were ruined and sweat covered parts of the shirt. Cas excused himself to change. Dean stayed chatting with Charlie. The two loved classic rock, Harry Potter, LOTR and comic books. The Winchester knew he found a friend for life.

Castiel first checked on Jack. He smiled, watching his pride and joy sleep peacefully. The musician retrieved a pair of blue jeans from the closet and headed to the bathroom. After draining the dragon and removing the wet jeans and dark blue Henley, he returned to his bedroom. He froze. Meg lay in the bed wearing only a set of leather bra and panties.

“Meg, get dressed and out of my bed.” Castiel headed to grab the clean pair of jeans and rock band t-shirt. Meg leapt from the king size bed and sauntered to her former lover. 

She slid her hands across his tapered waist to run fingers on a bronzed six-pack. “Miss you, lover.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I must return to the party.”

Her right hand trailed down until it cupped the front of Cas’ black boxer briefs. “No one can satisfy me as you do, Clarence.” Her small hand couldn’t cover his massive cock. 

“Not in the mood,” Cas moved away.

“You’re always in the mood. This monk routine got old real fast.” Meg shoved Castiel on the bed.

Meanwhile, Dean turned on the baby monitor. He heard Jack whimpering. The manny left Charlie speaking with Inias about the latest Batman issue. He arrived at the nursery and immediately changed Jack. “I never gotta chance to give your dad his present. Why don’t we go to his room and surprise him?” Dean lovingly carried Jack with him. Cas’ gift resided in one of his jean pockets.

Dean knocked on the bedroom door. Cas probably couldn’t hear due to the loud music. Dean opened the door and smiled. “Jack joined me in bringing you your present.” Dean remained by the door. Humiliation flowed like melting lava through his entire body. Cas shoved Meg away from him. His naturally pink lips were smeared with the dark red lipstick the demoness wore. Dean’s eyes raked in their debauched appearance. Castiel’s hair seemed wilder than ever and he only wore tight as hell boxer briefs. Meg the skank was practically naked, also.

Dean blanched and swallowed hard. He turned and hauled ass out of the room. What a naïve fool he’d been! Of course, Cas would want to spend the night with a former lover, who knew how to satisfy him. He held tight to Jack as he scurried to the backyard. Castiel screaming his name didn’t stop the manny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Cas sang is Brandi Carlile's "The Story".


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel shook his head at Gabriel. The trickster mocked his watermelon stained jeans and shirt. The clothes started sticking to his thighs and torso. The musician excused himself to change. His eyes as they did lately zoom in on Dean. The manny smiled shyly at him. Cas winked at the sexy dork. Suddenly, the blue-eyed man got the desperate urge to drain the gecko, but Castiel first checked on Jack. He smiled, watching his pride and joy sleep peacefully. 

The musician retrieved to his own bedroom to fetch a pair of blue jeans from the closet and a vintage Beatles t-shirt. He tossed them on the edge of the massive mattress. Then headed to the bathroom. After draining the dragon and removing the wet jeans and dark blue Henley, he returned to his bedroom. He froze. Meg lay in the bed wearing only a set of leather bra and panties.

“Meg, get dressed and out of my bed.” Castiel headed to grab the clean pair of jeans and rock band t-shirt. Meg leapt from the king size bed and sauntered to her former lover. 

She slid her hands across his tapered waist to run fingers on a bronzed six-pack. “I miss you, lover.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I must return to the party.”

Her right hand trailed down until it cupped the front of Cas’ black boxer briefs. “No one can satisfy me as you do, Clarence.” Her small hand couldn’t cover his massive cock. 

“Not in the mood,” Cas moved away.

“You’re always in the mood. This monk routine got old real fast.” Meg shoved Castiel on the bed.

The duo landed unceremoniously on the memory foam mattress. The petite brunette sucked Cas’ left ear voraciously into her warm and moist mouth. Cas rolled his eyes and began to pry the recently turned octopus from his almost naked form.

“What happened to the #MeToo movement?” Meg cupped Castiel’s face with small hands. She raked crimson nails up to massage his scalp. 

“Want me to text Ruby to join us?” She grinded her leather clad crotch decadently against his cotton covered cock. Meg arched a brow. It barely took much to get the rocker's Godzilla dick to rise to full attention.

She bit his lower lip and then lathered it with her tongue. Castiel circled her slim and pale arms with both of his hands. “Meg, I am not in the mood!”

“I get it. It’s that damn twink of a manny. Your eyes were glued to him during the song.” She remained straddling his lap.

“Leave Dean out of this. Just not in the mood. Gabe is about to bring the cake out.” Castiel turned his head to the side.

Meg knew how to read the man pretty fucking well and she’d bet her ’69 Camaro that Cas was screwing the manny or about to. The kid seemed timid and not Castiel’s usual type. At least she planned on getting fucked deep into the mattress; for old time’s sake. 

“Come on, Clarence. Want to see me beg? One last time. You ruined me for anyone else.” She cupped his cock. 

Cas gazed at her furiously. “Don’t make me shove you to the floor.”

Her dark eyes sparkled. Castiel knew that look always spelled trouble. Her lips covered his. He had enough of her antics. 

“Jack joined me in bringing you your present.” Dean’s voice came from the door. Cas finally shoved Meg away. A ferocious blush covered the manny’s handsome face and neck. Dean held Jack tighter as he stormed away.

“Dean!” Castiel frantically searched for his clothes. 

“Meg, get dressed and leave my fucking house!” Cas raked fingers through his disheveled hair. Screw the clothes! He sprinted in desperate search of Dean. A dark nursery greeted him. The manny and his son must be in the garage turned music room where no one would bother them.

Castiel slowly made his way inside. Dean sat on a recliner, rocking Jack gently. “Sorry kid, but your dad is Caligula.” The baby gazed at the manny with large baby blues. Dean overheard Meg and Ruby earlier in the kitchen speaking about threesomes the two of them partook with Cas and other people. Now the Winchester knew what the term Eiffel Tower meant. Seemed like Castiel Krushnic banged half of the LA population. Dean clenched his jaw. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered behind the recliner.

“Friggin’ hell, Cas! Wear a damn bell next time. You’re like a ninja. Almost gave me a heart attack.” Dean narrowed vibrant emerald eyes at the musician.

“Sorry,” the musician licked his lips. Dean’s traitorous eyes landed on them and he became more irritated. Meg the skank’s smeared lipstick marred the perfect mouth. The manny rose, holding the baby delicately in his arms. Jack fussed a little, so Dean cooed at him. The newborn calmed down.

“Meg ambushed me. I never invited her into my chamber.” Castiel crossed muscular arms. 

“Yeah right and I’m Jimmy Page.” He crossed to the opposite end of the music room by a shiny and ebony piano.

“I went to change and when I vacated the bathroom she lay on the bed.” Castiel rubbed his face. This is turning into the worst birthday ever.

“Look it’s none of my business anyway. You can bang the Pope for all I care.” Dean patted Jack’s tiny back. The kid’s eyes started drooping.

Castiel swallowed hard. “Dean, I’ve been celibate for close to seven weeks.”

The Winchester snorted and rolled his eyes. “Please believe me.”

“Whatever man. Jack is almost asleep.” Dean headed to the door that connected the garage to the kitchen.

“Let me tell you the truth about Jack’s mother.” Castiel’s voice cracked.

The manny froze. He glanced tenderly at the slumbering baby. He pondered whether to stay or flee but curiosity won. Dean cleared his throat. “Make it quick.”

Castiel settled on the piano bench. He patted the adjacent empty space. Dean inwardly cringed. He gently sat. “Ok go.”

“Jack’s mom is Kelly Kline. Not proud to say he’s the result of a one-night stand.”

Dean traced a downy chubby cheek. The baby lightly snored. “Shouldn’t be surprised. I heard of some of your sex adventures tonight.” Dean hated his damn cheeks for blushing at the drop of a hat.

“A couple of weeks before Jack came into the picture, you can say an epiphany hit me harder than an anvil over the head.” Cas crossed his ankles.

For the first time Dean watched him. “Realized that one-night stands, threesomes, orgies…”

“I get it.” Dean’s nostrils flared.

“My apologies.” Castiel smirked. “All my sex frenzy left me empty and alone. I even told Gabe that my focus would be the album and once I completed and promoted it then I might search for someone to embark on a serious and monogamous relationship with.” 

“So, how did Jack end up with you?” Dean felt the warmth emitted from Cas’ torso and thighs. Tiny electricity bolts popped through Dean’s arm and thigh upon contact with the musician’s warm skin. 

“Please do not judge me.” Castiel hated thinking that Dean could feel disgust toward him after hearing the truth. The manny nodded for Cas to continue. “Kelly’s father is running for Congress, Robert Kline.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Whoa”

“It gets worse.” Castiel couldn’t look at Dean. He licked dry lips, hating the taste of Meg’s lipstick and mouth. He wiped the remnants away with the back of a hand. 

“Kelly lied about being a college freshman when we met.” Cas felt nauseous just thinking about it. Dean thought he knew where the story headed and flinched.

“She left a lengthy letter along with Jack’s birth certificate in the bassinet that held him.” Castiel glanced at his son with adoration. Electric blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “Kelly just turned 16 when we slept together.” 

Dean noticed Castiel turn paler than a sheet of paper. “I would never even imagine bedding someone underage.” He shook his head. “If her father ever discovered the truth of Jack’s parentage, he’d put my ass in prison.”

The Winchester heard sincerity in the musician’s voice. “The epiphany and Jack popping into my life changed me in some ways.” He gingerly played with his son’s tiny fingers. “Dean, please say you believe me.” Castiel gazed at Dean with wide and scared eyes.

The manny rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah man, I believe ya. What I know of you makes me believe you had no idea of this Kelly chick’s real age.”

“Thank you so much.” Cas rested a hand over Dean’s shoulder. “Told Gabe my man slut ways were due to my strict upbringing. Didn’t loose my virginity until the end of my senior year. Guess I felt a need to make up for lost time and to stick it to my parents.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah sure.”

“Here I am boring you with my issues. A good looking and sweet guy like you must have had a plethora of choices in high school and beyond. Bet you weren’t a late bloomer like me.” He playfully nudged Dean with a shoulder. 

The manny turned redder than a lobster. Castiel instantly noticed the change in his demeanor. Dean stared at the checkered floor. “Dean, did I say something to offend you?” He tilted his head to the side.

Dean cleared his throat before glancing at Cas. “Shit this is embarrassing as hell.”

“What is?” Castiel frowned in concern. Did Dean suffer from an STD?

“I never had sex.” Dean wished the ground opened and a vortex to Hell sucked him in.

“Really?” Cas’ mouth stayed open. Dean nodded.

“I respect your decision for whatever reason it is.” Castiel couldn’t fathom how such a magnificently delectable creature remained a virgin. But kudos to Dean! Sometimes he wished to have waited to lose his virginity to someone he felt genuine feelings for. He ended voicing those exact thoughts out loud.

Dean whipped his head towards him in shock. “Now you’re shitting me.”

“I’d never mock you.” Electric blue gems locked with vibrant emeralds. Dean believed him. “Must be nice to be intimate with someone you love.” Now Castiel blushed profusely. His hand lay between the tiny space between the two of them. Dean’s hand hovered above it, but Gabriel’s head popped in through the door.

“Here you are! We are demolishing the cake in five minutes without the birthday boy.” He finally realized Cas only donned boxer briefs. He waggled tawny brows. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No, you perverted leprechaun.” Dean glared at the interloper. Gabriel flipped him the bird before returning to the party.

“Want to head back to the party?” Castiel smiled at the manny.

“Let me put Jack in the crib. Little guy is wiped out.”

Cas held Dean’s hand as they walked back to the main part of the house. Ion whistled at his friend’s half nakedness. Castiel covered Jack’s ears and told Ion to fuck off. He grabbed the manny’s hand as he led him to the nursery. Dean’s heartbeat accelerated when their skin touched. 

Meg bumped into Cas as the trio neared the nursery. She glared daggers at Dean, who stuck out his tongue at the demoness, while Castiel opened the door to the nursery. She held her head high on her way out. “Bitch,” Dean whispered.

Castiel dressed in a flash. Dean sat on the rocking chair in Jack’s room. “Oh no you don’t. You are coming with me.” Cas grabbed one of his hands again to drag him to the living room. 

“Finally!” Balthazar bellowed.

Gabriel entered the living room, carrying a raspberry filled chocolate fondant cake. Two candles shaped like the number two were lit by Charlie. Everyone sang happy birthday. Cas never released his hold on Dean’s hand as he made a wish and blew out the candles. Dean felt shy with all eyes on him. Castiel finally let go after Gabriel shoved a thick slice of cake at him.

Castiel drank one more beer before the party officially ended at 2 in the morning. He thanked Gabe for the surprise but begged him not to plan any other parties in the future. Dean assisted both cousins in cleaning up. Gabriel went to sleep first. 

Just as Dean walked toward his bedroom, Castiel stopped him. “This is for you. Well actually for you and Sam.”

“What?” Dean opened a plain white envelope. “Dude, what is this?”

“Two Dodgers tickets for tomorrow night and a night stay at a Holiday Inn.” Castiel scratched the back of his head. “I know you hate being apart from your brother. This is a perfect way for the two of you to bond even more.”

Dean almost cried. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for the Winchester brothers. “Thanks man.”

“You deserve it.” Castiel smiled and wished Dean a good night.

Castiel spent all his time with Jack on Saturday and Sunday. Gabriel spent the weekend with Kali at her Malibu home. Cas bathed Jack and created a mohawk while shampooing the baby’s hair for the first time. He thought his son was the cutest thing ever. He quickly grabbed his cell to take a few pictures. The one with Jack looking straight at him ended being the one he sent Dean. Then Cas turned his hair into a mohawk also. He took a selfie of him and Jack and sent it to the manny. He waited anxiously for a response. The manny replied with a heart emoji. Castiel smiled wide at the response.

Dean immediately showed the pics to Sam. The youngest Winchester instantly caught on to his big brother’s crush on Baby Jack’s dad but decided to remain quiet, at least for now. Dean deserved to find love. Sam hated that his brother never had a love life because of him. As long as this Castiel character actually cared for Dean, Sam would approve of them getting together. 

Cas missed Dean like crazy. He watched “The Good, the Bad and the Ugly” by himself Saturday night. Castiel knew Dean sported a major crush on Eastwood in this film. He fell asleep on the couch and didn’t wake up until eight in the morning on Sunday. Jack crying to be changed and fed sounded through the baby monitor. At least the little guy started sleeping through most of the night now. 

“Missing Dean, little bird? Me too.” Castiel kissed the top of his son’s head as he changed the diaper.

Early that evening Castiel lay on a hammock he set on the terrace with Jack resting on his chest. He sang “Puff the Magic Dragon” to his son and the baby soon fell asleep with the side of his head settled over his daddy’s heart. The gentle breeze soothed Cas and he soon followed his son into dreamworld. 

Dean arrived home around six. He found an empty house. The manny noticed someone in the hammock. He tried to not make noise as he opened the glass door. His heart once again melted at the sight which greeted him. Jack slept comfortably over Cas’ shirtless torso. He glanced affectionately at the home screen of his cell. Dean changed the pic this morning. The manny stared at a photo of Cas and Jack looking at the screen, wearing identical mohawks.


	7. Chapter 7

For the following two weeks Castiel barely spent time at home due to him and Charlie putting the finishing touches on his debut album. Crowley baptized King of Hell by the musician and engineer showed up daily to add more items on Cas’ upcoming tour and album promotion schedule. Castiel already felt guilty as hell due to not spending enough time with Dean and Jack. He left the bungalow at 6 every weekday morning. His son started sleeping through entire nights now, so Castiel left the three-month-old infant slumbering in the Impala crib. Cas returned home around ten at night and the baby already slept like a sweet and adorable cherub.

Castiel barely spoke with Dean. The manny woke up around the time the musician walked out the door. Cas wished he could spend more time with Dean. It seemed like they started to bond on the evening of his surprise birthday party. Castiel still remembered holding Dean’s large, warm and callused hand within his. Dean made sure to send pics of Jack’s bath and meal times to dad. 

Late one afternoon Cas received a photo from Gabriel. He hesitated over opening the attachment since his cousin tended to send provocative pictures at the drop of a hat. Castiel smiled. In the picture Dean smiled wide, holding Jack in front of him. The baby donned a baby duck onesie with hoodie that covered his head. He instantly set the photo as his phone’s lock screen wallpaper.

At the end of the harrowing two weeks Cas vowed to spend quality time with his son and Dean. He specifically instructed Crowley not to schedule anything work related for at least a month. Charlie shared the great news that the album would finally be done within another week. Castiel felt like he walked on clouds upon hearing the welcoming news. He asked his new friend if she did not mind closing shop around six that Friday night. The redhead rapidly complied since she hosted a LARPING event the following day. 

Castiel visited the closest mall to his house where most stores closed at eight. The musician hauled ass to a baby boutique. He knew exactly what to get Jack. Cas paid for bumblebee socks. His next stop turned out being a vintage record shop. These stores were becoming extinct a la dinosaur. He took advantage and found something for Dean. Cas came close to getting a ticket for speeding in his haste to get home, but he flirted his way out of it. The highway patrolman practically drooled at the sight of his bare tattooed sleeves. Castiel batted kohl rimmed baby blues a couple of times which caused the newbie law enforcement officer to let him go with a warning. When he reached home, Castiel’s buoyant mood deflated like a popped balloon. Benny’s pick-up truck greeted him as he drove into the driveway.

He grabbed both shopping bags before descending the Jeep. Creedence Clearwater Revival’s rendition of “Proud Mary” could be heard from the living room. Castiel managed to unlock the front door with a key. The mouthwatering aroma of the Cajun’s infamous jambalaya and cornbread hit him as soon as he opened the door. 

Cas found Jack sleeping on the bouncer by the couch. He dropped the shopping bags by the coffee table. Castiel knelt on the floor to kiss his son’s forehead. Then he straightened and strolled over to the kitchen with hands stuffed in faded jean pockets. He arched a raven brow. Benny stood behind Dean, giving instructions on something to do with the jambalaya. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Castiel said. He instantly noticed Dean jump a little. Benny turned to him, grinning like the cat that ate a plump canary. 

“Brother, glad you could join us!” The Cajun headed to the fridge. He grabbed a beer bottle and handed it to Cas. “You look beat.”

“Recording an album is harder than I expected.” Castiel’s eyes took in Dean, who leaned against the counter. His cheeks blushed profusely as he adjusted the black framed glasses that created a sexy librarian kink for Castiel.

“Sit down and relax. The jambalaya should be ready in ten minutes,” Dean stated. His green eyes never leaving Cas. He couldn’t help but ogle his employer’s arms. The biceps flexed when Cas crossed his arms after sitting down. He gulped down most of the beer in one go. Dean’s gaze transfixed on the man’s throat as it bobbed. 

Castiel licked his lips. “Album should be finished next Friday.”

“That’s awesome!” Dean strolled to the table and sat across from Cas. He toned down his excitement. “Jack misses you like crazy.” He scratched the back of his neck.

Cas tilted his head to the side. He watched Dean and asked himself if the manny actually missed his company. Also, is this Benny’s first visit or had there been more? His jaw clenched. 

Benny cleared his throat. “Since Dean never called me after the party, I took the liberty of breaking the ice by treating him to one of the dishes my restaurant is known for.” He winked at the Winchester. Dean gave him a half smile. “Ya know the saying, brother. The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Cas nodded while tapping a thumb on the kitchen table. Jack’s crying saved him. Dean started getting up but Castiel motioned for him to stay. Castiel sprinted from the kitchen. He quickly grabbed his son, who instantly nosed his daddy’s neck to scent him. Within seconds he ceased crying.

“Hello Baby Bird. Missed you so much, my world.” Big eyes watched Cas in wonder. He gently kissed the top of the baby’s head. Cas’ nose twitched. “Someone is in desperate need of a diaper change.” He grabbed the baby boutique bag.

Castiel tried focusing on the task at hand but his traitorous mind kept returning to what might be transpiring in the kitchen. He loathed seeing Benny almost pressed against Dean’s back. Jack gurgled as Cas cleaned him. “Stay away from romantic entanglements, Baby Bird.” He wondered the status of Dean’s and Benny’s relationship. Dean wasn’t the type to jump into things at the drop of a hat. Plus, the two of them truly connected the night of the party. Yet Cas acknowledged that he’d been extremely busy making the album. Perhaps Dean felt lonely, spending all his time with a three-month-old for company. 

Cas retrieved the bee socks from the shopping bag. He admitted to acting selfish. Dean deserved to date. He confessed to never going on a date due to devoting his life to his brother Sam. On the other hand, Castiel screwed almost half of Los Angeles. The Winchester needed to live a little. Although the thought of Benny’s hands all over the manny’s body nauseated Cas. 

Both of his temples throbbed. Jack gurgled again. Castiel smiled at the baby. He held a chubby little foot and acted like he was about to eat it. Cas said in a Cookie Monster voice, “This toe would go great in a stew.” He puffed his cheeks and something miraculous occurred. Jack fully smiled for the first time. Castiel’s heart soared.

“Dean!” 

The manny appeared within thirty seconds. “What happened?!” Dean stopped beside the happy father.

“Look! He can fully smile now.” Castiel repeated what he’d said and done earlier, and Jack smiled brightly at his dad’s crazy antics.

“Cas, I gotta take a pic. Hold on.” Dean grabbed his cell from a jean pocket. Cas kissed a tiny sole and Jack bestowed both men a gummy smile. “Got it!”

Castiel finally tugged a bee sock over a baby foot. Dean stood behind and rested his chin over the musician’s shoulder. “Lil guy resembles his old man even more when smiling.” Cas’ heart thumped wildly. He loved feeling Dean’s warmth behind him. He put on the other sock on the neglected foot. Castiel held his son and carried Jack with him.

Dean followed but stopped. He held one of Cas’ hands. The Winchester nibbled his lower lip nervously. “He just showed up out of nowhere tonight.”

Castiel nodded. Relief flooded through his entire six-foot frame. “About earlier…is Jack the only one who misses me?” He held tighter to the manny’s hand.

“No,” Dean was about to say something else, but Benny screamed from the kitchen that dinner’s ready. Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled. “Let me grab the bouncer and bring it to the kitchen.”

Cas and Dean ate seconds of the spicy jambalaya. Not even a crumb remained of the cornbread. Both men complimented Benny on his kick ass culinary skills. The Cajun bombarded Dean with questions to get to know the manny better. Jealousy hit Castiel again but now that he knew Benny invited himself over unannounced, the green-eyed monster was at Godzuki instead of Godzilla level. 

Jack fell asleep while the grown ups listened to a few Blondie songs. Dean walked Benny on his way out the door. “How about that sightseeing date of nighttime LA, cher?” The Cajun kissed Dean on the cheek. 

“I’ll think about it.” Benny came close to hug Dean, but the manny offered him a hand which the chef shook.

“That’s better than radio silence or a no.” Benny winked at Dean and waved bye to Cas. 

Dean volunteered to wash the dishes since he knew Cas must be bone tired. The father carried his son to the nursery. After he made sure Jack slept peacefully, Castiel returned to the living room. He changed the Blondie album to Led Zeppelin’s “BBC Sessions”. Dean jogged to the kitchen.

“Dude, that’s my favorite Zeppelin song!” Deam beamed at Cas.

“I remember you mentioned Travelling Riverside Blues being your favorite.” Castiel felt bold, so he offered a hand to the manny. Dean swallowed hard. He put a hand within Cas’.

“Bought the album for you this evening.” Castiel slid his arms around Dean’s narrow waist.

“Thanks man.” Dean licked his lips nervously.

Cas brought the dreamy twink’s arms to circle his neck. “Wanted to thank you for taking such good care of Jack.” His brow furrowed. “Hate being away from him but there is no need for worries because I know he is in caring hands.” 

Castiel sang to Dean as the manny started to timidly sway his hips.

“Now you can squeeze my lemon ‘til the juice run downy my

“Til the juice run down my leg, baby, you know what I’m talking about  
You can squeeze my lemon ‘til the juice run down my leg  
That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout, now  
But I’m goin’ back to Friar’s Point, if bye rockin’ to my head

Dean glanced at Cas like the man hypnotized him. Things couldn’t get better than this. The man he started to fall in love with serenaded Dean with one of his all-time favorite songs. Castiel tugged Dean closer through the belt hoops of the Winchester’s jeans. Both men felt mutual warm breath against their mouths. Their lips were less than an inch away when someone opened the front door. Dean and Cas leapt apart. 

“Wad up, Dean Poppins and Sonic Sr?” Gabriel entered. He dropped a leather briefcase on the coffee table. “Ugh that auditing is kicking my fine ass.”

If he could, Castiel would shoot lasers from his eyes and aim them at his annoying cousin. “Is that jambalaya I smell? And the scent seems to belong to Benny’s delicious specialty.”

“We left you a plate in the microwave,” Dean said, wiping the lenses of his glasses.

“Y’all spoil little old me.” Gabe ruffled Cas’ hair on his way to the kitchen.

Castiel wished Dean a good night. The Winchester pouted. “Night Cas.”

The following morning Dean woke up at eight right before Jack. He prepared hazelnut coffee and pancakes from scratch. Castiel came in from jogging at a quarter ‘til nine. He kissed Jack before heading to the terrace for his daily yoga routine. Dean remembered that he never gave Cas the present he got the man for his birthday. He left Jack on the bouncer to retrieve it.

Castiel finished thirty minutes later. He entered the kitchen, wiping sweat from a delicious bare torso. Dean stopped imagining himself licking the man’s chest over a drop of sweat sliding by the musician’s right nipple. 

“Never got the chance to give ya this.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Cas tilted his head to the side. He ripped the Star Wars themed giftwrap and brought out a leather cord with a silver lotus charm. He smiled brightly, revealing his gums. “I love it. Thank you so much, Dean.”

“Looks like the one on your back.”

“Certainly does. Mind putting it on?” The chord hung in front of Dean’s face. 

He gulped hard. “Sure”

His fingers trembled as he attached the link. He longed to press kisses all over Cas’ broad shoulders. The musician’s dick twitched as soon as the manny’s fingers touched the back of his neck. 

“Thank you again, Dean. I really must shower!” Castiel rocketed out of the kitchen.

Gabriel entered, rubbing grit from his eyes. He tickled Jack’s chin. “Are those pancakes I smell?” 

“Help yourself, man.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

That entire weekend Gabriel hung out with Cas and Dean, citing that he and Kali called it quits once again. He sat in between them on the couch during mini movie marathons. Gabe cooked and ate with them. 

Two weeks later found the boys without Gabriel constantly at their side. Castiel fed Jack while Dean read a baby health book. “Are you keeping track of Jack’s vaccines?”

“Why do you ask?” Cas burped Jack.

“It says here that at 4 months he needs the second dose for five vaccines.” 

Castiel handed the baby to the manny. “Let me get the vaccination record.”

“So?” Dean asked as he placed the baby on the bouncer.

“He received 1st and 2nd doses of Hepatitis B and the first doses for the others at two months.”

“Ok we need to get him to see a pediatrician as soon as possible.” Dean turned on a laptop the household used. Cas sat adjacent to him and two hours later they agreed on Dr. Garth Fitzgerald. Castiel called to make an appointment.

Two days later, Dean accompanied Jack and Cas to their first consult with Dr. Fitzgerald. The pediatrician looked like a goofy Pinocchio but got along great with his little patients. After introductions were made, the doctor explained why the need for the vaccines. He weighed and measured Jack.

“He is at an average weight and size for 4-month-old boys at 15 pounds and 25 inches.” He bopped Jack on the nose. “Now I need dad to swaddle the little squirt while Mr. Fizzles administers the vaccines.”

“Mr. Fizzles?” Dean asked.

A sock puppet with blue button eyes and a red mouth covered the pediatrician’s left hand. Dean fought the urge not to crack up. A nurse handed Castiel a light blue blanket with baby ducks on it. The doctor instructed Cas to lay down on the examination table. Dean held Jack while Castiel got settled. Then he returned the baby to him. Dean covered Jack with the blanket. 

“Is there a pacifier in the diaper bag?” Garth asked Dean, who nodded. The manny quickly fetched it and presented it to Jack’s mouth. The baby instantly held on to it.

“Good! Now Mr. Krushnic, please do what helps soothe Jack.”

Castiel kissed the baby’s cheek as Jack lay comfortably over daddy’s chest. Cas sang “Baby Bird” gently into his son’s ear. Dean rubbed the infant’s back gingerly. The doctor started administering the vaccines on the baby’s upper arm. Jack winced, and tears cascaded down chubby cheeks. Castiel continued singing to his child. Dean kissed the baby’s head. “You’re doing great, champ.”

“All done!” Dr. Fitzgerald clapped. “The two of you make a great team. Jack is lucky to have such great parents.” Dean and Cas blushed but didn’t feel the need to correct the pediatrician.

Castiel sat up and kissed Jack’s plump cheek. “Sorry it hurt, Baby Bird.” The baby hiccupped and pressed his face against daddy’s chest to feel his heartbeat. 

“Jack is going to feel fuzzy for a couple of days. Don’t be alarmed if he gets a light fever. Anything above 100 merits a call to me at any time.” Garth handed his card to Dean.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Fitzgerald.” Castiel shook hands with Garth.

“I expect to see Jack for his six-month checkup. Nurse Becky can set up the appointment on your way out.” Mr. Fizzles said bye to Jack.

Jack started to feel better the following evening. Castiel left him sleeping in the nursery. Luckily, the light fever the baby experienced earlier that morning went away with Baby Tylenol. Dean and Cas were so tired that they decided to order pizza. The manny gorged on meat lovers while Castiel ate a veggie deluxe. 

“I thought prom themed movies should be on tonight’s menu.” Castiel brought the laptop over to the couch after they ate. “How do Carrie and Pretty in Pink sound?”

“Talk about different genres.” Dean voted to see Pretty in Pink first since he’d never seen it. John Winchester would choose death over watching a chick flick.

The two of them sat comfortably on the sofa. As the movie progressed, they moved closer together. At the end of the film, Dean crossed his arms and pouted. Cas thought he looked adorable. “What’s the matter?”

“I hated the ending. Ducky all the way! Blaine’s a dick that treated her like crap. Ducky was always at her side. Yeah, he could be annoying but still.” He chewed on his lower lip.

“In the original ending Andie chose Ducky but test audiences hated it. So, they changed it to cater to teeny bopper crowds.”

“Okay now I want some gore. Bring on Carrie!”

Castiel never shared with Dean that he hated horror movies. He decided not to since the manny loved them. Cas inched closer to Dean right before the pig’s blood fell over Carrie. He held the Winchester’s hand when the prom queen wreaked havoc on the senior class. “Some of them deserved it,” he whispered against Dean’s shoulder.

The manny smirked when Cas jumped at the end after Carrie’s hand comes out of the rumble and grabs on to Sue. The musician hid his face in Dean’s neck. “It’s over now. You can look.”

“Glad I never went to prom,” Castiel said as he turned off the laptop.

“Why not?” Dean inquired. He grabbed empty soda cans from the coffee table to throw in the recycling bin.

“I went to an all boy’s school. The prom was held at the sister school for girls. Never got the urge to attend one of those dances.” Cas fingered the leather cord which he never removed.

“I dropped out, so I never got the chance. Dad would’ve forced me to ask a chick. That is if he cared.” 

“Come here, Dean.” 

Dean walked to Cas. The dark-haired man embraced him. “Your father sucked. You and Sam deserved a dad that held a regular job and worried over your academics and well-being.” Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead. “At least Sam got a parent in you. I wish someone would have cared for you that way.”

A tear slid down the corner of Dean’s eye. He licked dry lips. “Cas”

Castiel stared at the manny’s plump lips. He had to taste them now. Dean lowered his head a little. Their noses brushed, and their mouths barely touched. Jack’s cries could be heard from the baby monitor. 

“Shit!” Cas chuckled.

“It’s like we’re not supposed to kiss.” Dean chuckled. Castiel reluctantly released him. “Go check on Jack and make sure he doesn’t have a fever.”

“Thank you for tonight, Dean.” Castiel held one of the manny’s hands to kiss it lightly. “To be continued.”

“Night Cas.” Dean stayed standing in the center of the living room, holding the hand Cas pressed his sinful lips to.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean scurried to his bedroom right after he and Cas came close to kissing. He brushed his teeth and drained the dragon before hitting the hay. The manny slept only in grey boxer briefs. Dean spent most of the night tossing and turning, recalling the feel of Cas’ soft lips against his forehead and the scent of spearmint when their mouths were separated by less than an inch. The Winchester never got the urge to pleasure himself in all his nineteen years. But tonight, his nerves thrummed, and Dean felt his blood flicker with desire.

He lay facing the popcorn ceiling with arms folded behind his head. A restlessness he’s never experienced before hit him like a ton of bricks. Dean bit his lower lip hard. “Fuck it!” He thought. His right dragged leisurely down the contours of freckled canvas until it reached the briefs. Dean slid the hand inside until it covered his erection. Pre-cum leaked from the slit. He smeared as much as he could over the base and head. Dean closed his eyes and immediately Cas came to mind. 

The manny pictured himself straddling the musician on the piano bench. Dean stroked his cock tentatively. As they kissed voraciously and humped in his fantasy, he increased the tempo. His toes curled deep into the mattress when fantasy Cas sucked an impressive hickey on the side of Dean’s neck. Heat bubbled in his lower abdomen and the manny panted loud. Cas bit his neck and rubbed his dick harder against Dean’s. Right at that very moment, Dean’s cock burst like an overactive volcano. His lower body arched up and the intensity of the orgasm knocked the breath out of his lungs.

A few minutes later, Dean chuckled. What the hell had been wrong with him? Jerking off is awesome! He wiped sweat from his torso and stretched to grab Kleenex from the nightstand. After he cleaned spooge from his body and removed the underwear, Dean felt like he floated on a huge fluffy cloud. The manny didn’t even bother getting a clean pair of briefs. He fell asleep with a big dopey smile.

Unknown to Dean, Castiel also couldn’t fall asleep. The father decided to check on his son to make sure the fever hadn’t returned. After he made sure Jack’s temperature was normal, Cas strolled to the terrace. He settled on the hammock. A gentle breeze cooled his overheated body. Ever since he and Dean almost kissed, Castiel felt like a wolf close to a rut. 

Earlier in the evening, he brought out an 8-inch vibrating dildo and lube from the closet. He prepped himself with two lubed fingers. Then sank into the sex toy. Shit! It’s been like three months since he’s been intimate with someone and Dean gravitating in his orbit constantly gave him a constant case of blue balls. 

Cas pinched dusky nipples hard while he rode the dildo faster and harder. He still couldn’t get enough. His body craved Dean. Cas knew he needed to be patient with the manny, but fuck it was hard! Castiel tweaked his nipples harder and pictured Dean on all fours, presenting himself to him. Cas came freaking hard as soon as he rammed into imaginary Dean. He took a cold shower afterwards and slipped on boxer briefs and a ratty INXS shirt. For some reason his bedroom felt stuffy, so the musician headed outside. 

He gazed at a full moon and thought about Dean. Suddenly, inspiration assaulted him at full blast. Intense lyrics came to him for the song “Constellation” which Crowley rode him and Charlie hard over. Castiel jumped from the hammock and rocketed to the music room. He spent three hours changing lyrics and some notes. Cas smiled at the finished product. If the King of Hell still hated it, he could go fuck himself. Castiel planned on calling Charlie later for her to hear the latest version.

It took an entire day for Cas and Charlie to record a final version of “Constellation” which Crowley liked. He decided for it to be the first song to be promoted from the album. Dean surprised Castiel by ordering his favorite Thai dishes. Cas wolfed down two plates of shrimp Pad Thai. Afterwards, dad spent some bonding time with Baby Bird. Castiel bathed Jack before putting the baby to sleep. 

Dean finished putting away leftovers in the fridge when Cas found him in the kitchen. “Want to join me in the music room? Playing the piano helps me unwind.” The manny nodded and followed him.

Castiel stretched his arms and back to release some tension. He sat on the bench. Dean stood behind him to massage the musician’s shoulders. “Dude, you’re riddled with knots.”

“And Crowley is responsible for each one.” Castiel moaned in appreciation. “You are an angel, Dean.”

“It’s nothing, man.” Dean’s dick twitched because of the sultry moans coming out of Cas’ sinful mouth. Now he could add a specific sound to his erotic Cas-masturbatory fantasies. 

“Tour begins in three weeks.” Castiel started playing “Wild Horses”. 

“How long is it?” Dean hated the thought of being away from Cas.

“A month”

Dean swallowed hard. “At least you’ll be back for Jack’s first Halloween.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. Pick the costume and surprise me.” 

“Cool” Dean should focus on the little guy’s costume and not on how damn much he’s going to miss Cas. The worst part was thinking of all the slutty groupies throwing themselves at Castiel. His hands dug deeper into the other man’s shoulders, causing him to wince. “Sorry man.”

Castiel sang and concentrated more on playing the piano.

“Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can’t let you slide through my hands  
Wild horses couldn’t drag me away  
Wild, wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

Suddenly, Cas stopped singing and playing the piano. He grabbed one of Dean’s hands to tug him gently to the bench and then to his lap. Castiel cupped Dean’s face with both hands. He stared at plump lips for a few seconds before covering them with his. Cas felt the other man’s thick lashes brush against his. He first kissed Dean on a corner of his luscious mouth and then finally their lips fully touched. He controlled his lust not to scare the younger man.

Dean closed his eyes and tasted spearmint as Cas’ mouth pressed against his. It felt like a butterfly flapping its wings against his skin. Dean held Castiel’s hands that remained on his face. He reciprocated the kiss and pressed his lips harder against Cas’. The musician let Dean set the pace. The Winchester took Castiel’s lower lip in between both of his. Their fingers entwined. Dean felt bold and he chewed Cas’ lower lip before laving it with his tongue. Could his heart beat any faster? Kissing Cas ranked up high with apple pie and the Impala. 

Cas purred and leaned his body closer to Dean’s. Kissing Dean could become a serious addiction. A few seconds later, Castiel stopped. He brushed his nose against the manny’s. Dean groaned in frustration. He wished to continue kissing. Did his first kiss ever disappoint Cas? He opened his eyes afraid to see the other man’s reaction.

Castiel traced Dean’s slick lips with a thumb. “Your lips are the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

The Winchester playfully smacked him on the chest. “Seriously? Corny much.”

“They are, sweetheart.” Cas pecked him fast on the lips. “My very own honey bee.”

Dean blushed. “Whatever man.” He bit his lower lip. “Was it ok?” 

“Sweetheart I forced myself to stop.” He traced Dean’s jaw. “That mouth is quite the temptation.”

Dean and Cas barely spent time together before the start of the tour due to Crowley ordering the musician to report to his office almost daily. The day Castiel was scheduled to leave arrived too damn fast. The taxi showed up ten minutes early. Gabe helped by storing the luggage in the trunk. Cas cried while saying bye to Jack. He peppered kisses all over the infant’s face and held him tight. “Be a good boy for Dean…okay Baby Bird?” Jack smiled widely at his dad.

He handed his son to Dean. They hadn’t kissed since the time in the music room. Dean fought the urge to cry. “Going to miss you also, Dean.” 

“Ditto man.”

“You set up Skype in your laptop, right?” Castiel caressed his son’s cheek.

“Yeah, before Jack’s bedtime you can talk and sing to him.” Dean kissed the top of the baby’s head.

The taxi driver honked. Gabriel screamed from outside for Cas to get his fat ass in the taxi. Castiel and Dean rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“I will call as soon as I arrive in New York.” Cas pressed Dean against the wall and plastered his body over the side that the manny didn’t hold Jack. He kissed the Winchester hard this time. Dean opened his mouth to grant Castiel access. The musician sucked Dean’s tongue, making the taller man whimper. 

“Okay need to stop, or I won’t ever leave.” Cas kissed the tip of Dean’s freckled nose before kissing Jack on top of the head. “Love you Baby Bird.” Dean glanced at him with dreamy eyes. That kiss made his toes literally curl.

He accompanied Cas to the driveway. The musician got in the back of the cab and Gabe closed the door. Castiel waved bye at his small family as the driver maneuvered the taxi to the street. Dean stayed watching the vehicle disappear down the lane. Jack already missed his daddy and started to cry. Dean kissed his forehead. “I know little man. It’s gonna be a friggin’ hard month.”


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel left home a week ago and already traveled to New York, Miami and Austin. He developed an aversion to flying on airplanes due to the never-ending jetlag. The musician managed to sleep around three to four hours after seeing and speaking to Dean and Jack. Those precious moments became the best part of his hectic schedule. The duo grounded him and for half an hour each evening, Cas felt like he was back home in LA.

He found himself again in New York on day eight. Crowley arranged an interview with Sirius XM satellite radio. “Constellation”, the debut album’s first single hit iTunes and Amazon tomorrow morning. Cas performed the song last week to a packed club in Austin. Someone hired by the King of Hell recorded the performance which would premiere on YouTube right after “Constellation” went on sale. Cas’ appetite disappeared two days before the single’s release. He lived off Starbucks coffee and yogurt. 

The evening before the release found Castiel cagey, pacing the hotel room’s carpet like a wild tiger held in captivity. Back in the day, he’d find himself in a stranger’s bed to release tension. Now all he ached for turned out to be the sweet scent of his Baby Bird and a pair of luscious lips that rivaled the Earth’s most sacchariferous nectar. Cas grabbed a beer bottle from the room’s mini bar fridge. The dark ale felt heavenly going down his parched throat. He undressed and hopped in the shower. After taking a much-needed stress reducing shower, Castiel tied a white towel with the hotel’s insignia around a tapered waist. He shook his head, causing a small rain shower. 

He turned on a laptop on the desk and patiently waited for it to load. Three minutes later, Skype turned on and Cas’ impatience returned. His veins longed for a glimpse of Dean. He watched at the time on the bottom left corner of the screen. Dean should be dressing Jack for bedtime. Castiel tapped a thumb on the glossy desk. A freckled face with black framed glasses appeared. Dean’s smile rivaled the brightest sun. He held Jack tightly on his lap on the nursery’s rocking chair. The manny held the baby’s hand to wave at daddy.

“Hello Jack.” Castiel blew a kiss at the baby. Jack tilted his head to the side.

“Yeah, little man. That’s your dad’s voice.” 

“Hello Dean.” 

For the first time Dean noticed Cas appeared to be shirtless. Droplets of water cascaded down muscular pectorals. His skin shivered upon hearing the greeting. The manner Cas said his name made it sound like he thought about dropping on his knees to worship Dean. The manny cleared his throat. Baby in the room! Danger Will Robinson!

“Dude, is that a new tattoo?” He stared at the top of the musician’s left nipple.

“Got it right before I left. It is Jack’s name in cursive.” Castiel scratched the back of his neck.

“And is that a bird?” 

“A baby hummingbird.” Castiel smiled. “How has Jack been?”

“Sleeping through the entire night now and I found him this morning trying to roll over.” Dean bounced the baby. Jack babbled. “Oh, and he’s been doing a lot of that. I think he misses the helk out of ya and it’s his way of speaking to his old man.”

Cas’ eyes started to mist. He already commenced missing out on his son’s firsts. “Hey man, don’t get like that. Jack is gonna wait for dad to come home and roll over for real.”

“I missed the most important part…his birth.” Castiel wiped a tear from the corner of an eye. “I would do anything to turn back the clock and be present for his birth. Cut the umbilical cord and be the first person to hold him.”

Dean longed to hold the blue-eyed man in his arms and rock him until he felt better. “Wasn’t your fault. You kick serious butt as a dad, Cas. Jack is the luckiest little guy in the entire planet.”

Castiel licked his lips. “And I owe a lot to you.”

Jack yawned. “He is about to go out like a light.” The manny adjusted the collar of the bumble bee onesie the baby donned. “Hit it maestro.”

Cas sang “This Little Light of Mine” to Jack. The baby smiled as soon as he heard his daddy sing. Dean adjusted him in his arms since the little guy fell asleep halfway through the songs Castiel sang to him every night. 

“He’s sleeping now,” Dean whispered. Castiel stopped. The Winchester started saying good bye, but Cas spoke.

“Mind putting him in the crib and continue our conversation?” Cas bit his lower lip. Dean nodded. He brought the laptop with him to his own bedroom. Mutant butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Castiel usually called it a night after Jack fell asleep.

He settled in bed. When he glanced at the screen, Cas donned a faded Green Day shirt and flannel bottoms to his disappointment. “Feeling melancholic tonight, Cas?”

The musician nodded. “I miss you and Jack so much it hurts.”

“Jack misses you.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“How about you?” Cas’ electric blue eyes sucked him in through the screen.

“Cas, you know I do. Ya just wanna hear me say it.” Dean swallowed hard.

“Dean, I wish to court you upon my return.” Castiel raked long fingers across his chest.

The Winchester laughed. Cas tilted his head to the side. “Does the thought of dating me amuse you?”

“Dude, you speak like a guy from a Jane Austen novel.” He wiped tears from his eyes. “Thanks, it’s been a while since I laughed so hard. 

“Are you in agreement to us dating? I cannot stop playing our last kiss in my mind. I don’t wish to scare you by sharing the things I long to do to you.” Castiel’s eyes darkened.

The bottom of Dean’s stomach started to boil slowly like a witch’s cauldron. Fuck the things Cas said to him along with that sinful gravelly voice got his motor running. Boldness surged up his spine. “What kind of things?”

“Right now, I’d settle for tasting every freckle in the plethora of constellations on your body.” Castiel lowered his hand and Dean could not see it now. “Bet each freckle is sweeter and tangier than the previous one.” His voice hitched. He closed his eyes, picturing the scenario. “Your delicious body all splayed out for me.” 

Dean’s breathing hitched. “Cas, don’t stop.”

“I’d get you all riled up and when I arrive at your thighs, I plan on taking my time.”

“Fucking tease.” Dean’s hand traveled under black boxer briefs. He tugged the underwear off.

“After you beg, I shall take pity on you and lick my way inside your beautiful pink rim.”

Dean’s hips arched up as he lathered pre-cum over the throbbing head of his cock. “I would kiss and suck your hole like it were a mouth.” The manny stroked his erection hard, imagining Castiel taking him apart. 

“Then you’d spill once two of my fingers find your prostate while I continue worshipping your ass with my mouth.” Castiel moaned and Dean could hear him jerking off, too. Dean bit a pillow as the boiling brew in the witch’s cauldron boiled over in his lower stomach. The muscles in his pelvis tensed up as he shot out two thick ropes of jizz against his hands and mattress. He heard Cas’ loud gasps. 

The Winchester almost blew another load if he could upon watching Castiel licking semen from an elegant hand. He never thought of tasting his own sperm. Cas stared at him through the screen. Dean cautiously brought his right hand to his face. At first, he gave it kitten licks. 

“God cannot wait for a taste,” Castiel whispered.

Dean sucked two fingers long and hard. He could get used to the tangy and salty taste. “Ditto” 

Shyness assailed the younger man. Cas just witnessed Dean jacking off to dirty talk. He blushed profusely. “You must be tired, Dean.”

Dean yawned. Castiel chuckled. “Remind me of a satiated kitten.”

The Winchester scowled. “Thank you, Dean. Tonight, became unforgettable because of you.”

“I should be thanking you, man.” He picked up the discarded boxers to clean his hands and lower extremities. “Nervous for tomorrow?”

“Not as much as before.” Cas winked at him. “It is almost two here. I should get at least four hours of sleep.”

“Shit man! Didn’t realize the time.” 

“Time flies when one is having fun.” Castiel stretched. “Good night Dean.”

“Night Cas.”

Dean felt nervous like hell around noon. Gabe and Charlie sat with him on a sectional sofa in the music room, waiting to see the video performance for “Constellation”. The redhead clicked on the YouTube icon and typed Cas’ and the song’s name. 

“Wowza! It has almost ten thousand hits after being released for less than an hour.” Gabriel jumped up and down while sucking on a watermelon flavored Blow Pop.

The video played. Castiel wore ripped black jeans, old combat boots and a black and white flannel rolled at the elbows. The camera zoomed on kohl lined eyes. Dean’s heart would beat out of the ribcage if it could. The lyrics that really captured his attention mentioned Cas desiring to worship and taste a freckled constellation on a lover’s back. His cheeks burned. Castiel wrote the song about him. He glanced at Charlie, who winked at him. 

“Gross licking freckles! Gonna give my dumb ass cousin lessons in flirting. Freckles remind me of Ronald Weasley and the Wendy’s mascot.” 

Dean glared at the evil leprechaun. Way to kill the mood! After putting Jack to sleep tonight, he planned on watching the video again. Shit! Someone wrote a song about him. And not just anyone. The person he fell for more each passing day. 

“Speaking of Wendy’s, I am starving! You guys want something from there?” Gabriel hopped from the couch. Charlie and Dean declined. He waved bye and disappeared through the door that connected the room to the kitchen.

Charlie smirked. “How does it feel to be a muse?”

Dean hated his traitorous cheeks for all the damn blushing. “Feels friggin’ surreal.”

“Our dreamy boy is smitten with you with a capital S.” Charlie nudged one of Dean’s shoulders.

“I think I love him.” Dean nervously plucked a loose thread from his t-shirt. 

“I know Cas has more than friendly feelings for ya. And now the cat’s out of the bag.” She winked at Dean. The Winchester smiled.

The nightly routine continued with Castiel singing to Jack and the baby falling asleep in the manny’s arms. Dean and Cas conversed to get to know each other better but there were no encores of the masturbatory session. Dean congratulated Castiel on “Constellation”. Yet neither man brought up the fact that Cas wrote the song about Dean. 

The song debuted in the number eight position in the Billboard charts and sold decently on iTunes. The video went viral within four days. Crowley wanted to add more tour dates and Cas vehemently turned the idea down. When there were three days left of the promotional tour, Castiel called it quits. He feigned a bad cold. Crowley informed the musician the fees he’d garner for the two cancelled performances would come out of Cas’ pocket. Castiel did not care. This meant he could hop on a plane and be home by nightfall. He opted not to share the change in plans with anyone back home, particularly Gabriel, whose big mouth rivaled the Chrysler Building.

Gabe acted weird most of the day around Dean. The manny ignored the weird leprechaun as he fed Jack the last bottle of the day. “Aren’t ya supposed to meet with Kali tonight?” Dean glanced at Gabriel suspiciously.

“Nah, she canceled.” Gabe smirked. “Plan on wearing those rags the rest of the night?”

“What’s it to you, Lucky Charms?” Dean headed to the nursery to change Jack and wait for Cas’ Skype call. He always smiled in anticipation of the musician’s calls.

“Surprise!” Luckily, Dean already placed Jack on the crib. He held a hand over his heart.

The Winchester turned, and the smile turned into a frown. “Benny, whatcha doing here?” 

“Bonsoir cher.” 

Gabriel hopped like a deranged rabbit while guzzling down two pixie sticks. “You must suffer from cabin fever being cooped up all the time with Junior Sonic. So, I called Benny to take you out.”

“I’m ok. Cas returns soon, and Sammy and I are hanging out next weekend.” Dean smoothed Jack’s wild hair.

“Nonsense! Benny’s taking you to the best barbecue joint in town. It has the best baby back ribs in all of California and a too die for huckleberry pie.”

Dean’s mouth salivated hearing about the food, but he wanted to check the place out with Cas not Benny.

“I know how much ya love pie. Live a little, Dean-o. A Tibetan monk parties harder than you.” Gabriel shoved Dean out of the nursery. “Benny drove here to pick you up and take you out for some fun.”

“Cas should be calling like in thirty minutes.” Dean chewed his lower lip.

Gabe waved him off. “I’ll answer and let him sing to junior.”

Dean stayed rooted at the door. Damn Gabe and his meddling ways. This is not a date. Benny drove all the way here and Dean planned on enjoying some good bbq and huckleberry pie. But what will Cas say when Gabe told him about Benny taking him out to dinner? Ugh! Dean would call Castiel first thing in the morning. Speaking of his phone…where was it? Gabe didn’t offer him the opportunity to go in search of it because he literally pushed him out of the bungalow.

Benny drove them in his vintage 1950’s pick-up truck to the barbecue joint. Dean inhaled baby back ribs, baked beans, corn on the cob and cole slaw. Benny insisted he drink at least one beer. Fortunately, the waiter didn’t card Dean. He downed two El Sol beers before the huckleberry pie arrived. Dean moaned in ecstasy as soon as the glorious dessert assaulted his taste buds. 

The Cajun adjusted the tent forming in his pants. Dean Winchester happened to be the most delicious thing he’s seen in quite some time. The sinful way he licked beer and pie residue should be a crime. 

“Glad you enjoyed the meal, cher.” Benny paid for both their meals. Dean fought at first because he didn’t want the chef to get the wrong idea, but Benny won the mini battle.

“Thanks buddy,” Dean said, placing emphasis in the word buddy.

“Now let me take you to the Hollywood Conservatory. Been there yet?” Benny placed a hand over Dean’s lower back. The Winchester became stiff and hurried his pace.

“Not yet”

“That Castiel is quite the slave driver.” Benny chuckled.

“He’s an awesome employer and I get weekends off. I volunteered to work Saturdays and Sundays while he’s on tour.” Dean settled on the truck’s bench seat and scooted as close as he could to the passenger door.

Benny started the ignition and drove out of the packed parking lot. “Bet my restaurant good old Cas is balls deep into a sweet honey pot.”

Dean frowned. “He’s changed since Jack.” The manny stared out the window.

Benny laughed. “Right…a tiger can’t change its stripes, brother.”

They arrived at the conservatory forty-five minutes later. Dean remembered a pivotal scene in “Rebel Without a Cause” took place there. Benny gave him a brief tour. The Winchester wished to share this very moment with Cas, gazing at the stars. Luckily for Dean it started to rain. Benny rushed them back to the truck. 

Dean quickly noticed the Cajun didn’t start the engine. Benny turned to the manny. He licked his lips and inched closer. Dean pressed his body against the passenger door. 

“Stop playing hard to get, cher.”

“Not interested, pal.”

“You’re nothing but a cock tease with those dick sucking lips and come hither, green eyes.” Benny grabbed Dean’s hand to pull him against his beefy chest. The entire scenario felt wrong to Dean. 

“Let me go, asshole!” 

“I see. Hot Wings is fucking you, Isn’t he?” Benny held Dean’s wrist harder. His fingers marking the skin. 

Dean clawed at Benny to release him. Suddenly, a pair of wet lips covered Dean’s mouth. The Winchester felt like a dead fish kissed him. An urge to vomit dinner hit him hard. Dean had enough! Inner strength shot up his spine. He miraculously managed to kick Benny in the groin. The Cajun released him. Dean adjusted his frames that luckily didn’t break.

“Mother fucker get the hell out of my truck!” Spit flew out of Benny’s mouth.

“Gladly, you friggin’ douche! Your parents never taught you the meaning of the word no?” Dean hopped from the vehicle and flipped Benny the bird before banging the door hard.

The rain intensified, soaking Dean to the core. Goosebumps erupted all over his six-foot frame. He removed his glasses to wipe water from the lenses. Benny’s truck rocketed out of the parking lot. Dean cursed up a storm. He carried no cellphone and the streets were vacant. No way was he hitching for a ride. “The Texas Chainsaw Massacre” taught him from a young age never to hitchhike. He tugged the leather jacket’s collar up and crossed his arms as he walked home.

Castiel arrived home around two in the morning. His bone-tired body wished for the comfort of his own bed, but first he needed to check on Jack. He sidled to the nursery not to wake up his slumbering son. His heart melted at the sight of his baby boy. Jack whimpered and slowly opened sleepy baby blues.

Cas swiftly picked him up. He kissed a plump cheek, inhaling the sweet baby smell. “Hello Jack. Daddy is home and plans on never leaving you again.”

The baby smiled after listening to the voice he loved and hadn’t heard in person for a while. “Should we wake up Dean?” Castiel asked his son as he bounced him in his arms.  
“What the hell!” Cas knocked on the manny’s bedroom door twice and never received an answer. He opened the door. The bed looked to not have been slept in. Cas’ brow furrowed.

He turned and bumped into a small form. “You’re back, kiddo! Welcome back!”

Gabriel sucked on a candy cigarette. “Where is Dean?”

Gabe grinned mischievously. “Out on a date with Benny.”

Castiel’s entire world shifted on its axis. He held his son tight in his arms. “What?!”

Gabriel glanced at his Mickey Mouse watch. “Well look at the time. Seems like someone is staying the night at Chez Lafitte.” He wiggled his brows.

“Is this their first date?” Cas felt like punching a wall.

“Yep, and yours truly played matchmaker.” Gabe chewed the last piece of candy. 

Better yet, Castiel felt like punching Gabe. He started calming down for Jack’s sake. There must be a perfect explanation why Dean wasn’t home yet. The thought of Benny’s bear body covering Dean’s leaner form made Cas sick. He thought things between him and Dean progressed smoothly. The manny agreed to start dating once Castiel returned home. Did the Winchester change his mind? Dean was only 19 and perhaps he wanted to see other people. Ugh! Cas felt a migraine coming. 

“Gabriel, please put Jack to bed. I need a couple of Excedrin pills.” Castiel drank the pain killers along with water. He paced the living room from one corner to the other while dragging both hands through his unruly hair. All kinds of visions featuring Dean in intimate positions with Benny consumed his soul. Cas plopped his ass on the sofa to wait for Dean. Why are you deluding yourself, Castiel Dimitri Krushnic? It is close to three in the morning. There is no way that Dean is showing up at any moment. Castiel hoped Benny opted to be gentle with Dean. The manny deserved his first time to be special. With that bittersweet thought Cas finally succumbed to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A sharp pebble got stuck on the rubber sole of one of Dean’s combat boots. He cursed up a storm under the non-stop deluge. Dean wiped annoying fat raindrops from his face. The rain ceased five minutes into his return walking trip home and now it returned with a damn vengeance. He already trekked back home for almost two hours. Dean found flimsy shelter under the metal roof of a bus stop. He rapidly stretched his left leg on the bench to yank out the friggin’ pebble. He hurled the darn thing on the wet pavement. 

His feet killed him now and all the clothes he currently donned stuck against his tired body. The Winchester cursed the day Benny Lafitte came into the world. Dude pulled a Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde routine tonight. The perverted variety. Dean wiped his mouth for the sixth time with the sleeve of his leather jacket. Another reason for the manny to be extremely pissed. The leather is most likely ruined for good now all thanks to the deviant Cajun. 

Shivers swam along his body. Dean fervently hoped not to be afflicted with a cold. Jack is vulnerable to germs. He’d hate to pass something to the little guy. The torrential rain turned into a light drizzle. Since the jacket died he could might as well use it to cover his head. He clearly saw in front of him and his anguish lessened when his eyes locked on the diner three blocks from home. 

Castiel imitated an eggbeater well with all the tossing and turning he performed on the couch. The more he thought about it, the more Cas worried. His heart told him something happened to Dean. The manny would never abandon Jack an entire night while Cas toured. He jumped from the sofa and called Dean’s cell. It rang close. Castiel followed the Led Zeppelin ringtone to the kitchen. He tilted his head to the side as he picked the phone up from the kitchen table. Dean put a pic of Jack and Cas sporting matching mohawks after one of the baby’s bath times for when Castiel called. Now more than ever, Castiel truly panicked. He was about to call Benny, but the front door opened.

The musician hauled ass to the living room and the sight that greeted him broke his heart. Dean stood by the door looking like a drenched tab kitten with huge, red rimmed verdant eyes. He breathed hard and tossed his beloved leather jacket on the floor. 

“What happened to you? I just called your cell and discovered it in the kitchen!” Castiel approached Dean. “Go take a hot shower and change into sleepwear. I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

Dean blinked. Cas returned earlier than planned. “Is that really you?”

“I told Crowley to cancel the last two appearances. Lied about being sick.” Castiel noticed purple bruises on the manny’s right wrist.

He gently held the hand to inspect it closely. The bruises resembled fingers. His nostrils flared. “Who did this to you?” Castiel also couldn’t discard Dean’s red rimmed eyes. The younger man stayed quiet. He swallowed hard and his entire frame trembled.

“Did Benny touch you without your consent?” Cas felt like punching the wall as a substitute for the Cajun.

“I never planned on going out with him.” Dean removed his black framed glasses to wipe them. “Ya gotta believe me, Cas.”

“Shh…calm down. Dean, did he…” God he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Dean shook his head. “I kneed him in the groin after he kissed and manhandled me. Felt like a wet vacuum sucked on my mouth.” The Winchester wiped his mouth with the palm of his hand. 

“Is that all? You can tell me if something else transpired. We’ll go to the nearest police station right now.” Castiel wished to hold Dean and soothe his fears but he didn’t know how to act around the man, who just went through something traumatic. 

As if the manny could read minds, he answered Cas’ internal inquiry. “I wouldn’t allow him to go beyond what happened.” Dean rubbed his own arms for heat. “Hold me please.”

“Come here, sweet bee.” Castiel sat on a recliner and brought Dean with him. The manny settled on the musician’s lap. Cas wrapped arms around the younger man’s quivering form. He kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Sorry I couldn’t be around to protect you.”

“Fear and disgust overpowered me at first. I dreaded for my first time to be via rape and with someone I ain’t got feelings nor attraction for.” Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck. The older man rubbed his hands on the manny’s back. 

“You are safe now.” 

Dean cried while Castiel held him tenderly. “Hate acting like a baby. Last time I cried like this was when mom died.” The Winchester wiped snot from his nose. 

“It is alright. You went through something traumatic.” Cas fought the urge to drive over to Benny’s beachfront apartment to beat him to a bloody pulp. It could wait. Dean needed him now. “You were very brave to fight him off.” Castiel kissed the top of his head one last time. “Go shower and change clothes. Hot chocolate will be ready once you are warm and dry.”

Dean reluctantly left the warmth of Cas’ body to shower. He planned on rubbing any trace of Benny from his skin until he skin felt raw. Dean never belonged to a church since John lived a life as agnostic since Mary’s death. But as he stood under the shower, relaxing a little as hot water pounded on his tense shoulders, he said a prayer of thanks to God.

Twenty minutes later Dean met up with Cas in the kitchen. A steaming mug waited for him at the table. Castiel motioned for the younger man to sit across from him. “Feeling better?”

Dean nodded. He held the Avengers mug and blew on it for a short moment. Then he took a sip. Cas prepared the best hot chocolate not too sweet…just perfect. He even added mini marshmallows. “Thanks, it tastes so good and is doing a great job of warming me up.”

After the Winchester finished the warm beverage, Castiel decided it to be the perfect time to talk about how he ended up on a date with Benny. “Gabe mentioned something about him playing matchmaker tonight.”

Dean held the empty mug in both hands. “I was excited for our nightly Skype talk. Dressed Jack in the bumble bee onesie you love.” He rested the mug on the table. “Out of the blue Gabe popped in the nursery with Benny right behind him. He guilt tripped me by saying Benny drove all the way here to take me to some BBQ joint and that I needed to stop living like a monk.”

The Winchester combed fingers through his still damp hair. “Friggin’ leprechaun shoved me out the door.” Castiel arched an ebony brow. Gabriel shall be the recipient of a tongue lashing real soon. Who does he think he is running people’s lives?

Dean crossed both arms and scowled. “Need to learn to be more assertive. Shoulda said no to Benny and Gabe since the get go.”

Castiel tentatively reached to hold one of Dean’s hands. The Winchester entwined their fingers. “I know how Gabe can be, but you are entitled to voice your opinions and decisions out loud with everyone. That is what separates us from animals…free will.”

Dean licked his lips. “True”

Slippers shuffling on the floor could be heard. “Speaking of the Devil.” Castiel stood behind Dean to wait for Gabe to make his entrance. 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes. “Geez Louise. What’s the fucking commotion? Couldn’t get my eight hours of beauty sleep.”

He noticed the frosty atmosphere in the kitchen. Castiel stood like a stone sentinel behind Dean. The manny looked like a scared fawn. “Dean Poppins, I thought you were spending the night with the Ragin Cajun.” Gabriel waggled his brows.

“Gabriel, sit down.” Castiel barely held his aggravation.

“Hey, it seems like you cried, Dean-o. Something happen?” Gabriel sat on the seat vacated by Cas.

“Benny almost raped Dean tonight.” Castiel’s jaw clenched.

“No way! Benny is a gentleman and never showcased Neanderthal behavior.” Gabriel shook his head.

“Well it happened!” Castiel gingerly held Dean’s bruised wrist to show it to Gabe. “Dean fought him off.”

Gabriel resembled a dying trout with his mouth hanging open. “Sorry that wasn’t my intention.”

“Your puppet master ways caused all this.” Cas’ nostrils flared. “Dean didn’t wish to go out with Benny, but you physically pushed him out the damn door!” 

“The kid is in desperate need of having fun. Look at the guy. He is pale due to staying cooped up in here 24/7!” Gabriel stood up.

“Since when are you the Mother of Teresa of Matchmakers, Gabriel?” Castiel leaned against the counter with arms and ankles crossed.

Gabe opted to stare at the checkered floor. “What is the real motivation for you setting Dean and Benny up?” Gabriel remained quiet. “Tell me!” Both Dean and Gabe jumped. They never heard Castiel so pissed off.

“Cas, keep it down. Jack’s sleeping,” Dean whispered.

The musician’s face and neck became red. He resembled a bull ready to trounce on a pest of a bullfighter. “Cassie, Dean turned into a big ass distraction for ya. Since the night of your surprise party everyone noticed that the two of you were getting close.” He stopped for a minute.

“Keep going,” Castiel ordered.

“You’re only 22 and your career is in its infancy. I thought if Dean hooked up with Benny, you’d focus on the career and Junior Sonic and maybe in a couple of months return to your old lifestyle.”

Cas’ vision turned red. He slowly crossed the kitchen until he stood a couple of inches from his interloping relative. The musician grabbed the shorter man by the collar of the Marilyn Monroe dress shirt he donned as sleepwear. Gabe’s slippers fell on the floor. His bare toes wiggled in mid-air.

“Since you are my cousin and helped me tremendously in the past, I will refrain from pounding your face in.” 

Dean got up and held Castiel’s biceps. “Cas, let him go.”

Electric blue drilled into honey eyes. “Who the hell made you God? You own no rights in using anyone as your marionette.” 

“Sorry Cassie.” Gabriel gulped hard. Tears swam in his eyes.

“Dean is the one you must apologize to. Benny almost raped him tonight.” Castiel dropped his cousin, who fell unceremoniously on the floor.

“Please accept my apology, Dean. It truly wasn’t my intention for this evening to turn into a nightmare for ya.” Gabriel rose and rubbed his sore bottom.

“I thought since Benny obviously liked you since you first met that both of ya would hit it off.” Gabriel slipped his feet into the discarded slippers.

“Dean and I decided to date upon my return. We are in a monogamous relationship. For the first time in my life I desire to embark in a genuine romantic relationship with only one individual.” Castiel held one of Dean’s hands. 

For the first time in that disastrous evening Dean felt happiness start to fill his heart. Cas really meant for them to start dating only each other after he returned from touring. He held on tighter to the musician’s callused hand.

“My life of one-night stands is in the past and shall remain there. I already told you this, Gabriel. You know I hate to repeat myself. Please respect my decision.” 

“I know now, Cassie. And one last time…I’m so sorry.”

Castiel waited for Gabe to sit down. “It is not part of my plans to continue reprimanding you for your part in all of this.” Cas scratched the back of his neck. “Just thank God that Benny didn’t rape Dean. Because if that transpired, two body bags would have entered the LA County Morgue.”

“I never fathomed your feelings for him ran so deep.” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You have no idea.” 

Goosebumps set siege on Dean’s body. The protective and yet possessive tone Castiel said those four words almost knocked him on his ass. 

“One more thing, Gabriel. I think it’s best for you to find your own place. Perhaps Kali won’t mind you moving in with her permanently, or until you find an apartment that suits your needs.” 

“I guess you’re right, Cassie. This place is starting to remind me of Full House with the baby and all the uncles.” Gabe stood up.

“Castiel rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I still love you.”

“Me too, kiddo, but I gotta admit I fucked up royally.” Gabriel tapped Cas’ hand. He whispered sorry to Dean as he vacated the kitchen.

The Winchester waited for the coast to be clear. He turned to Cas and enveloped arms across a tapered waist. Dean rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder. “Ya meant what you told Gabe about us?”

“Every single word, sweet bee.” Castiel raked fingers through Dean’s hair. “The sun is coming out. We both require sleep.” Dean agreed. Suddenly, baby cries rang through the baby monitor.

“Jack is hungry.” Dean pouted.

“Allow me to prepare his bottle. After I feed him, I’ll check in on you.”

Dean chewed on his lower lip and nodded. Cas kissed him on the forehead. The father jogged to the nursery. He changed Jack’s diaper and dressed him again in the bumble bee onesie. “How is my Baby Bird this morning?” Castiel blew raspberries on his son’s tummy. Jack laughed. “That is the most delightful sound your papa has ever heard.” 

Once Castiel fed Jack, both father and son headed to the manny’s bedroom. Cas timidly knocked. Dean quickly told him to enter. He lay on the center of the bed. “Thought you’d be sleeping by now.” Cas entered the room slowly.

Dean made grabby hands for the baby. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed. “Ya can come closer, Cas. Don’t treat me like a wounded baby animal.”

Castiel handed the manny his son, who babbled at Dean. “Wonder what he is trying to convey?” Cas inquired.

“Beats me. He’s probably happy your back home.” Dean kissed a tiny hand. Jack smiled.

Castiel yawned. “Sorry”

“Don’t be, man. Jet lag and not sleeping took a toll on ya.” 

“Let me take Jack to the nursery, so you can finally sleep.” Castiel started grabbing his son but Dean stopped him.

“Cas, mind sleeping here. I’ll feel safer knowing you’re right next to me.” His cheeks flushed gorgeously.

“Are you sure?” Castiel eyed his boyfriend. He could start referring to Dean as his boyfriend. After all, the beautiful man accepted for them to date exclusively.

Dean nodded. He allowed Cas to sleep on the side of the bed that touched the wall. The manny settled Jack on his daddy’s torso and Dean rested his head on the men’s chest. He instantly felt the warmth emitted by Castiel’s body. No wonder the baby loved sleeping on dad’s chest. Dean closed his eyes, inhaling Jack’s sweet baby smell.

“So, you cancelled the last couple of performances to return home early?” Dean mumbled against Cas’ clothed chest. 

Castiel was almost half asleep already. He held Jack’s small back as the baby babbled more. “Missed you and Jack tremendously. Never going on tour again. At least until Jack is older and the two of you join me.”

Dean smiled wide. For the first time in a long ass time, he felt like he found a true home with people he adored. 

They slept until three in the afternoon. Cas prepared burgers and homemade fries while Dean made a list of items they needed to stock on to childproof the house. He also shared with Castiel that Jack should start swimming lessons soon. At first Cas was adamant but then agreed since they lived in LA and hot summers required visits to the beach and public pools.

Late in the evening Castiel asked Dean if he didn’t mind staying with Jack for a while. “It’s after ten, Cas. Where ya heading?”

“Got a sudden craving for apple pie a la mode. The Gas-N-Sip carries them along with the French vanilla ice cream you like.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the older man. “Dude, can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“I really got a bad craving. Promise not to take long.” He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. Jack already slept in the nursery.

“Hurry up!” Dean bellowed as Castiel took the Jeep keys from a bowl at the entrance.

Cas waited impatiently behind a dumpster of The French Quarter, one of LA’s most popular Cajun restaurants. He glanced at his watch which indicated the time was around midnight. Light rain descended over Los Angeles once again. His irritation reached a higher level just thinking about Dean walking home last night under torrential rain after being harassed by Benny.

The backdoor which led to the kitchen opened, revealing a bear looking man. Benny dropped two Hefty bags inside the dumpster. Castiel remained silent on the other side. The Cajun lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall. Cas fisted his hands. Bastard dared to lay his filthy paws and disgusting mouth on his Dean. 

After Benny smoked half of the cigarette, Castiel made his presence known. He sidled away from the dumpster until he stood in front of the startled Cajun. Benny tossed the cigarette to the ground not bothering to stomp it with a boot. The rain would extinguish it.

“Doesn’t take Einstein to guess why you’re here.” Benny rolled the sleeves of a black shirt to his elbows. “That luscious twink would have ridden my cock all night long, if it weren’t for you.”

“You messed with the wrong twink. Dean is not interested in you and obviously your parents performed a horrible job in raising job. Never taught you the true meaning of the word no.” Cas cracked his knuckles.

“Trying to intimidate me, boy.” Benny laughed.

“No, I am going to kick your ass.” The Cajun punched Cas hard on the jaw. Castiel’s vision turned red. “Okay now you truly pissed me off.”

The musician barreled into Benny’s beefy chest, knocking the chef against the dumpster. “I should toss you inside this waste receptacle for the piece of shit you are.” 

Benny tried wrapping his hands around Cas’ chest, but the younger man kneed him in the groin twice. The Cajun winced as pain lanced through his dick and balls. “Merde!”

Castiel punched him on the nose and banged the stocky man’s head against the dumpster. Benny no longer attempted to strike him. “I know you won’t press charges against me because if you dare, Dean won’t hesitate to visit the police station to file a police report. I took pictures of his wrist showing the bruises you left on him. There are witnesses that saw both of you at the BBQ place.” Cas breathed hard and touched his throbbing jaw.

“You wouldn’t want bad publicity to shut down your precious restaurant and ruin your career.” 

“Fuck off, Castiel.” Benny said while holding his bruised nose. “You and that cock tease of a twink deserve each other.”

“Will only say this once. Stay away from my family.” Castiel spat on Benny before leaving the empty alley. He flexed his right hand while making his way back to the Jeep that he parked two blocks from the restaurant. The rain intensified but Cas didn’t care. All he desired was to be back home with the two people he loved most. When he started the ignition, Castiel cursed. He’d pay a visit to the Gas-N-Sip to buy pie and ice cream.


	11. Chapter 11

Something falling to the ground and breaking woke Dean up from a restless slumber. He jolted from an uncomfortable sleeping position on the couch. The manny wiped drool from a corner of his mouth. “Friggin gross,” he whispered.

“Shit!” Castiel cursed as he knelt on the floor, picking up shattered pieces of a bowl used to store keys by the front door. 

“Cas?” Dean wiped grime from tired eyes. He glanced at the time on his cell and rocketed out of the sofa. “Dude, where the hell is this Gas-N-Sip…Butt Fuck Egypt?!” He locked eyes on a plastic bag on the coffee table. 

The musician motioned at the pie and ice cream. The Winchester narrowed suspicious forest green eyes at Cas. “You were gone over two hours and return home resembling a drenched Pepe Le Peu.”

“It wasn’t my intention to wake you,” Castiel rose to turn on the light.

Dean rapidly noticed a purple bruise forming on his boyfriend’s jaw. He scurried over to the older man and gently held his face under the light. “Okay Cas. Don’t take me for a Muppet Baby. Where were you? Although I already think to know.” He crossed his arms.

Castiel licked chapped lips. “Follow me.” He sprinted to the kitchen to dump the broken glass in a trash container. Dean hustled over to the freezer to grab ice cubes to apply on Cas’ injury.

He found an old school ice bag Gabe used for nursing hangovers under the kitchen sink. Dean filled it with ice. He stood adjacent to Castiel, who remained silent, sitting on the counter. Dean applied the ice bag gingerly over Cas’ jaw. The blue-eyed man covered the manny’s hand with one of his. Dean’s eyes widened. “Your knuckles are scraped. Okay dude, cough up.” He hopped next to Cas on the counter. 

Castiel winced due to the throbbing in his jaw. “Paid Benny a visit. That is why I took long in returning. Waited for the creep to come out for a cigarette break after dinner shift ended.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Now he knows you are not alone and that I am willing to do anything to keep you safe.”

The Winchester hopped from the counter. He paced from corner of the kitchen to the other. “Did you ever stop to think there might be cameras outside of the restaurant? Your career is just taking off. Ya can’t afford to get arrested!”

“The incident occurred in the back alley. I know there is only a camera by the front entrance. Plus, I made sure there were no witnesses.” Castiel jumped from the counter. He sauntered over to Dean and held him. 

“I can take care of myself, Cas.” Dean rested his head on Castiel’s broad shoulder.

“Believe me I know, and I was so proud, hearing how you handled Benny, but he needs to know he can’t continue sexually harassing people.” He rubbed hands over Dean’s back. 

“What if he blabs to the police or someone about you beating him up? Cas, you worked so damn hard on your first album.” Dean scented Castiel.

“He actually started the physical altercation. I shared with him that it’s not in his best interest for us to visit the police and file a report on what he tried doing to you. Benny is currently working on opening another restaurant in New York. He cannot afford negative publicity, especially not of the sordid sort.” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“Next time you’re beating up someone on my behalf please have the courtesy of notifying me in advance.” Dean released Cas.

“Deal…now go to bed. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Castiel smiled at the manny.

Dean chewed his lower lip. “What is it? I know something else bothers you.”

“Cas, mind sleeping with me again tonight?” Dean swallowed hard.

Castiel melted at the sight. Dean reminded him of a small boy asking his father for a puppy. The musician offered Dean a hand which the younger man instantly held. “I can never say no to you, sweet bee.”

Dean blushed. “I hate that nickname.” He actually turned into goo whenever his sexy boyfriend said it.

“No, you don’t.” Castiel winked at Dean. 

Both men washed their teeth, drained the dragon, washed their hands and changed into sleepwear before laying on Cas’ king size bed. Dean rested his head over the musician’s chest. He traced designs over the left side where Jack’s name was inked on. Castiel closed his eyes while massaging a hand up and down the delicious twink’s arm. 

“Cas, can I ask you something?” Dean glanced up at the man he felt immeasurable emotions for. 

“Shoot,” Castiel whispered.

“What or who inspired you in writing Constellation?” Dean returned to rubbing circles over Cas’ toned and bronzed chest. He felt super shy suddenly.

Cas chuckled. “You little devil.”

“What?” Dean tried acting as innocent as a newly created cherub. He held a hunch who Castiel wrote it for but wanted to hear the words come out of that sinful mouth.

“I wrote it for a girl I crushed on in high school. Always loved to count the freckles in her heart shaped face. Oh, baby and what a rack on her.” 

Dean punched him playfully on a bicep. Castiel chuckled. “Haven’t I gone through the ringer tonight?”

The Winchester pouted. “Never mind then.”

Cas cupped to tilt Dean’s gorgeous face up with two fingers. “You are the only person in this entire planet that evokes a desire in me to savor each single star in the constellations of their skin.”

Dean’s entire body blushed. That ardent declaration made his toes curl. He tangled a foot in between Cas’. “You’re so intense sometimes it scares me.”

“Sorry but this is the first time in my entire existence that I feel this way for someone. These intense feelings scare me, too.”

Exchanging feelings and words with others has never Dean’s forte. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Me too.”

“Can I kiss you, Dean?” Castiel knew Dean felt frightened of intimate touches after Benny’s assault.

“Yes please, Cas.” The musician lowered his head and captured Dean’s delectable lower lip in between both of his. He cradled the younger man’s skull gently and kissed him with all the tenderness he could garner. Dean mewed like a kitten. Castiel kissed the tip of his nose.

“Good night Dean.” 

“Night Cas.” The Winchester rested his tired head over the warmth of Castiel’s chest. The couple fell asleep with big dopey smiles.

The following week Jack turned six months old. Dean and Castiel agreed to take him on his first park outing. The baby’s eyes practically glowed under sunlight and he smiled at both of his caretakers the entire time. A bunch of moms and nannies commented on how beautiful Jack was and complimented the jeans and Batman t-shirt he donned. Dean and Cas beamed in pride.

Dean found a swing-n-slide child seat perfect for Jack. He yelled at Cas to bring Jack over. The father hesitantly settled the baby on it. Jack sat comfortably. “Push him lightly while holding him.”

Castiel obeyed and as he swung a little, Jack laughed. Luckily, Dean recorded the entire thing since the beginning. He and Cas locked eyes and smiled. Jack’s laughter became infectious and both adults joined him. 

Twenty minutes later, Jack zonked out in the baby stroller. Dean and Castiel sat on a bench under a palm tree. The musician’s cell rang. Once he saw Crowley’s name, he rolled his eyes. “Hello Crowley.”

“Congrats Feathers!”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “For what?”

“Constellation climbed to the number one slot in Billboard and is also numero uno in iTunes!” 

Cas turned to Dean. “Pinch me!” Dean glanced at him like he lost his marbles. 

“Contact me next week, so we can select the next single to promote. I knew you’d be a valuable asset to my label. Tada angel boy.”

Castiel hung up. “Constellation is number one in Billboard and iTunes!” He got up and dragged Dean with him. Cas hugged the hell out of Dean.

“I’m so proud of ya, Cas. Knew you could do it!” Dean kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“And I owe my inspiration in writing that particular song all to you, sweet bee.” Castiel caressed one of Dean’s cheeks. 

“Can we celebrate at the Pie Palace?” Dean maneuvered the stroller to the parking lot.

“Anything your heart desires, sweetheart.” Castiel winked at his boyfriend. He couldn’t feel happier than this very moment. His career was taking off and he had Dean and Jack at his side. Cas whistled “Constellation” as he slid an arm across Dean’s waist.

Meanwhile at the bungalow, someone tested the sliding glass door that led to and from the backyard. The person grinned upon discovering it to be unlocked. They sidled inside since the house happened to be empty. The person parked their auto three blocks away around ten in the morning and staked out the house from across the street. Fortunately, the vomit inducing little family flew the coop about an hour later.

The intruder waited half an hour for the family not to return. Once they were sure, the prowler crossed the street and strolled to the back of the house. They searched in the music room and kitchen but found nothing. The intruder headed to Castiel’s room and rummaged through the drawers. Nothing! They headed to the walk-in closet. Bingo! There was a small metal box under a guitar case. The person brought the box to the floor at the foot of the bed. 

They retrieved a couple of instruments used for breaking a keyhole. It took five minutes for the metal box to be opened. Jack’s birth certificate, vaccine records and a personal letter were the only contents. The person read the letter carefully. The content surprised the shit out of them. The kid’s mother happened to be 16 at the time she and Cas banged. A smirk adorned the intruder’s lips. They took pics of the birth certificate and letter with their cell phone. This is coming in handy soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel arrived five minutes early for a meeting the King of Hell scheduled out of the blue. He bumped into a statuesque redhead with crimson painted lips and predatory grey eyes as he exited the elevator. She licked plump lips and then smirked at the musician. Cas observed the vixen slam a thick envelope inside a leather purse which probably cost more than his Jeep. He arched a brow and apologized at the femme fatale. She entered the elevator, winked at him and finally tapped the lobby button with a spiky heel of a Christian Louboutin. 

The musician turned, and the temptress whispered, “Catcha later, Castiel.” He whipped his head, but the elevator doors just closed. 

Cas arrived at Alfie’s desk. The perky twink offered him a beverage that Castiel declined. He wanted to get the meeting over pronto. Alfie alerted the boss of Cas’ arrival. Crowley personally escorted Castiel inside the luxurious office made up of glass and marble. The King of Hell offered the musician whisky which he immediately turned down. “Suit yourself.” Crowley downed half a glass of the spirit. 

He sauntered behind a massive desk and plopped his ass on a throne chair. Crowley crossed both ankles and steepled his fingers under a round chin. “I gather you summoned me to decide what song is to follow Constellation?” 

Castiel felt the temperature rise in the opulent office. Crowley tended to always stare at him like he could see into the younger man’s soul. “Congrats again on reaching the number one spot, Feathers.”

“Uhm thank you.” Castiel couldn’t prevent his body from fidgeting under the intense dark gaze.

“Before we get to the nitty gritty I got a little something for you.” The Scotsman retrieved a check from the top drawer. “It is customary for Purgatory artists that reach the top spot and for impressive album downloads/sales to receive a bonus.” He handed the check to Castiel, who grabbed it with shaky fingers. His eyes performed a double take.

“Those gorgeous gems aren’t deceiving you, Castiel. That is 50K and every penny is bloody deserved.”

Cas swallowed hard. “Thank you.”

“Now about the next single. There are two songs that could also hit number one and sell extremely well: your cover of Enrique Iglesias’ Hero or the original, Addictive.”

Castiel tugged the hem of the black Henley he donned. “Personally, I’d go with Hero. That way fans that didn’t purchase the album will be intrigued for the next original song.”

Crowley grinned. “Business savvy, are we?” Cas shrugged tense shoulders. “It’s music to my ears. No pun intended.”

“Is that all?” Castiel stood and pocketed the check in the back pocket of tight fitting jeans. The music mogul’s eyes zeroed in on the younger man’s rock-hard ass. Cas cleared his throat.

“One more thing, Feathers.” Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Let’s start negotiating for album number three.”

Cas licked dry lips. He slammed fingers inside the jean pockets. “Can’t it wait? The second album is not on the horizon yet.”

“I say we only wait a year at most to start on the second album.”

“Don’t wish too overwhelm and tire the fans with back to back records.” Castiel glanced at the bear rug under the monstrous desk. 

“Is there something you are keeping from me, Castiel?” Crowley arched a regal eyebrow.

The musician scratched the back of his head. “Been thinking of flying solo without a music label backing me up after the end of our contract.”

Crowley rose from the throne chair and strolled leisurely over to the musician with both hands stuffed in a black suit’s pockets. He stood toe to toe with the younger man. “Never forget who made your career, you snot nosed brat.”

Castiel felt more uncomfortable than usual in Crowley’s presence. “You’re not intimidating me, Mr. Crowley. You cannot force me to renew a contract against my will. I truly thank you for all your help.”

Crowley’s frown turned into a smile. He adjusted the collar of Castiel’s Henley. “You are quite welcome, Feathers. We can resume talk of renegotiating when you start working on a second album.”

“Good bye,” Castiel said before scurrying out of the office.

Crowley chuckled on his way to the desk. He locked the bottom drawer while whistling “Constellation”.

A week later found Dean, Castiel and Jack at Baby Gap. The baby grew out of shoes and socks. Both men searched for accessories when flashes garnered their attention. Dean covered Jack’s eyes since he stood in front of baby and dad. Cas held his son with a baby sling carrier. 

“Damn it! I never wanted the press to take photos of Jack,” Castiel practically growled.

“We better hurry up then. Looks like the vultures ain’t leaving.” Dean fetched two pairs of sneakers for Jack to try on. Both men hauled ass into a dressing room. Luckily, the second pair fit Jack perfectly. He playfully kicked a foot at the manny. Castiel kissed the top of his son’s head. 

“How about you go pay and me and Jack blow this popsicle stand through the backdoor? Hand me the Jeep keys.” 

Dean retrieved the baby from the sling carrier and Cas removed it from over his shoulders. In no time Dean carried Jack in the carrier. Castiel kissed him gently. “As usual you come to the rescue.” Dean blushed before vacating the fitting room.

A group of teenage girls accosted Cas in the garage. He smiled and signed a couple of autographs and then allowed a few of the girls to take selfies with him. Castiel worried over Dean and Jack. “Sorry girls, but I really must go.” He thanked them for their support and jogged to the elevator, making sure none of them followed him inside. 

Two minutes later, he found the Jeep already running with no fans or paparazzi in sight. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, knowing that the two people he loved the most in this world were safe. Cas sat in the backseat with Jack and Dean drove them home.

Charlie called Cas the following morning. She instructed her friend to go to People.com. He instantly found a picture of him, Dean and Jack at Baby Gap. Under the photograph it clearly stated that Jack was his son and that Dean currently dated Cas while occupying the position of manny. How the hell did the press know all of this? 

“Cas, you ok?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, Charlie. The paparazzi were obviously tipped off by someone. The question is who.” 

“I bet my entire Funko Pop collection Crowley is behind this. Next week the new next single hits the airwaves and a picture of you in People should boost sales.”

“Dean and Jack are off limits. The press can harass me since I chose this business, but they’re not involved in my career.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Going to give the King of Hell a piece of my mind.” 

“Cas, relax before you do something you end up regretting. Crowley is one of the most powerful men in the music industry.”

“He can go fuck himself.” Castiel paced the living room floor. “Sorry, Charlie. Thank you for letting me know. We’ll talk later.”

“Bye Cas.”

Castiel stormed into Crowley’s office. A scared Alfie tried restraining him to no avail. Crowley waved his assistant off. “Knew you’d pay a visit this morning.”

The younger man pressed the palms of his hands on the marble and glass desk. His nose almost touched Crowley’s. “My son and my boyfriend are off limits, Crowley. You want promotion for my singles then the focus is only on me.”

“You are sexy when enraged.” Crowley hardly broke a sweat. 

“This is no time for games. I want your word that Jack and Dean won’t be involved in anything without my say so.” Castiel’s nostrils flared.

“The People photo shall garner you more fans. Your core fan base is mostly comprised of adolescents. Now an older demographic is exposed to a sexy family man. Your album and singles sales are going to skyrocket.”

“Don’t care. Jack and Dean are not musicians in your label. I know you are still pissed about me cancelling the last couple of promotional appearances. I can make them up by appearing in local radio stations.” Castiel stood with arms crossed.

Crowley raised both hands in surrender. “Alright I won’t alert the paparazzi about your little family’s whereabouts. I’ll get back to you about radio station interviews. Now get the hell out. I got an appointment in ten minutes.”

Castiel started opening the door. “By the way where is adorable Jack’s mommy?” Crowley smirked.

“Good bye, Crowley.”

The following afternoon Dean surprised Cas with a late lunch of burgers, home made fries and a cherry pie. They ate in comfortable silence while Jack napped. After the meal, both men lay on the terrace hammock. Dean rested his head over the older man’s chest. Cas played with the manny’s tawny hair.

“Cas, I’ve been thinking lately that I want to get my GED.” Dean adjusted his glasses.

“Really?” Castiel scratched Dean’s scalp. The Winchester closed his eyes.

“Yeah, Jack’s growing up. He’s already six months and little guy will eventually start school like when he’s three or four. Where does that leave me?”

“You’ll always be welcomed here and hopefully our relationship flourishes into something real and serious.” Castiel caressed Dean’s arms.

“I know but taking care of Jack got me thinking about becoming a pediatric nurse. I wanna continue helping kids.” Dean held one of Cas’ hands and played with the long fingers.

“Your heart is so big, sweet bee.” Castiel kissed him on the forehead. “You know I will support any decisions you make.”

Dean smiled. “I think Jack started teething. He’s been fussy and drooling, when I fed him this morning, I felt a tiny tooth erupting in his upper gum.”

“My poor Baby Bird. That hurts a lot. We should check online what things are needed to alleviate the discomfort.”

“Done. Just get him a teething ring and a pack of washcloths. They need to chill in the fridge and not freezer.”

“You are a God send, sweet bee.” 

Castiel left to purchase the items. He hoped Jack wasn’t in too much pain. Dean remained worrying over Cas and the baby. Stress assailed the musician with Crowley, the press and now Jack’s teething. He wished there was more that he could do to help Cas. Jack started crying through the baby monitor. Dean hopped from the hammock to head over to the nursery.

That night Jack fell asleep in his daddy’s arms, sucking on a teething ring. The manny took the ring to cleanse it before placing it to chill in the refrigerator. He suggested for Cas to take a hot shower. His boyfriend quickly acquiesced. He was damn tired and stressed out.

After he finished the relaxing shower and dried himself in the ensuite bathroom, Dean knocked on the door. Cas told him to enter. The manny stopped on his tracks. A navy towel covered most of Cas’ lower body. His wet hair plastered to his head. Dean licked his lips before speaking. “Ran out of razors.”

Castiel motioned to the bottom of the sink. The Winchester blushed profusely. He bent down to open the cabinet. Cas’ eyes remained glued on the manny’s delectable round ass. He approached the younger man. Dean jumped feeling Cas right behind him as soon as he stood.

“Sorry”

“Dude, you’re like a friggin’ ninja.” 

Lately Dean wanted to go further with Cas. The furthest they went was making out. Castiel told Dean he controlled the intimate part of their budding relationship. The last couple of days, Dean returned to sleeping alone. He missed Cas tremendously at night and he masturbated imagining Castiel performing wicked acts with him. It’s been several weeks since the Benny incident and Dean refused to allow the asshole’s acts to derail his relationship with Cas. 

Dean placed the unused razor on the counter. His hands palmed Castiel’s chest, making their way to muscular biceps covered in colorful ink. He heard the musician’s breath hitch. Cas allowed Dean to do whatever he wished. Dean tentatively licked a drop from the older man’s left nipple. He inhaled his boyfriend’s woodsy scent. Dean shyly rained kisses on Castiel’s neck. The dark-haired man cupped the back of Dean’s skull gently. The Winchester gazed at his boyfriend’s darkened eyes. Dean initiated a chaste kiss. Cas brushed his tongue along the younger man’s lower lip. Dean gasped and opened his mouth. Castiel licked the roof of Dean’s mouth.

The manny’s hands traveled all the way down to Cas’ hard ass. The musician sucked on Dean’s tongue, causing the tawny haired man to hold on tighter to the perfect globes. Castiel brought the scorching kiss to an end. “Do you trust me, sweet bee?”

Dean managed to nod through a lust filled daze. He felt like someone doused his entire body on fire. Castiel turned Dean. His body pressed against the Winchester’s back. Dean could feel the other man’s erection rub lightly against his lower back. Elegant fingers sunk into the flesh of Dean’s hips. Castiel whispered hotly against Dean’s neck, “Can I?” Dean rapidly nodded.

Cas slid the younger man’s flannel pajamas and boxer briefs down to his knees. His fingers covered Dean’s semi erect cock. He fingered the slit to smear pre-cum over the head. Dean gasped, and his body trembled against Cas’. The musician stroked Dean’s dick like it was one of his beloved guitars. Castiel sucked and bit one of Dean’s earlobes. The manny held on to the bathroom counter as Cas sucked his whole ear inside his hot and moist mouth. 

Castiel flicked a wrist like a pro as he jerked Dean off. He removed Dean’s ear from his mouth with a pop. “Look at you, Dean.” He stroked faster. His other hand rested over the manny’s stomach. “I can feel you getting tense. Are you boiling for me, sweetheart?” 

Suddenly, his balls tightened, and sparks exploded in his lower spine. “Cas,” Dean whispered before coming. This so far turned out being the most intense orgasm he’s experienced so far. Castiel held him since his body felt like jelly. 

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Your face at time of orgasm is something to behold... like a majestic piece of art.”

Dean managed to turn around. He kissed Cas with his entire being. The manny noticed Castiel still sported a massive boner. “Need help with that?” 

Cas kissed the tip of his nose. “You look like a tired yet satiated kitten. Go to bed. I’ll just hop in for a quick cold shower.”

“Ya sure?” Dean wanted to reciprocate and make Cas feel so damn good like he did with him.

“Positive…good night Dean.” Castiel hopped in the shower and once he closed the glass door, he tossed the towel over it.

“Night Cas.”

Ten minutes later, Castiel sat on the sofa watching “Twin Peaks”. He always had a thing for FBI Agent Dale Cooper. Just when Evil Cooper escaped from prison, someone knocked on the front door. Castiel tilted his head to the side. Who could it be at this hour? He got up and looked out the window next to the door. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“Cas, who is it?” Dean joined him. He saw his boyfriend turn white as Michael Myers’ mask. Castiel remained silent. He opened the door and an attractive middle-aged couple stood there. Dean began to feel uncomfortable. Cas just stayed starting at the people like they were dragons about to bite his head off.

“We taught you better manners, Castiel. You plan on inviting your parents inside your home?” the woman asked. Cas quickly held on tight to one of his boyfriend’s hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean tugged Castiel toward the living room. Their joined hands slid due to the musician’s humid palm. Cas refused to speak to or acknowledge the middle-aged couple. The manny surmised them to be Cas’ parents because of the woman saying something about teaching Castiel better manners. Come to think of it, Cas hardly mentioned his folks during the four and a half months the two of them knew each other. 

The Winchester gazed at the couple. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Come on in.” Cas held Dean’s hand in a tight grip. 

The woman with light brown hair and dark grey eyes entered first, closely followed by her husband. The man reminded Dean of a waxy haired Ken Doll. The pair wore serious expressions. “Since our son suddenly became mute, allow me to introduce my wife Hester.” The man stood by the sofa, stuffing both hands in wool trouser pockets. Cas’ father then introduced himself as Bartholomew to Dean. 

Hester strolled to the wall that separated the living room and kitchen. She stopped in front of framed photos of Jack’s first Halloween. Dean donned a Batman costume, Cas decided to be Deadpool and Jack wore an adorable Robin costume. In the two framed pictures, Jack appeared laughing.

“I gather this is our grandchild.” Hester stared at her son. Castiel swallowed hard.

“Yes, that’s Jack.” His voice sounded more gravellier than usual. 

“You could imagine our surprise upon hearing of Jack’s existence from country club members. They saw a picture of the three of you in a magazine.” Hester rested behind the sofa where Dean and Cas settled.

“Never thought both of you were interested in me or a grandchild. How many times have we spoken on the phone since I moved to California?” Castiel narrowed stormy eyes at his father. The older man fidgeted. Cas turned an icy glare at Hester. “Don’t remember? It is an easy number. Two times in over five damn years! And both calls were initiated by me. When I first arrived to inform you, I made it here safely and the last call was for dad’s forty fifth birthday.”

“Cas, bring it down a notch. Jack is sleeping.” Dean drew circles with a thumb over his boyfriend’s hand.

Hester narrowed dark grey eyes on the manny. “And who is this young man?”

Castiel rose, bringing Dean up from the couch with him. “This remarkable man is Dean Winchester. He’s been Jack’s manny for the entire time my son has been with me.”

Hester arched a brow at their joined hands. “Is that all he is to you…your son’s caretaker?”

“Besides helping me immensely in co-parenting Jack, Dean is my boyfriend.”

Hester seemed to have sucked a sour lemon and Bartholomew coughed. Cas’ nostrils flared and a vein on the side of his neck throbbed. “I know the fact of your only child being bisexual is an embarrassment to the illustrious Krushnic family of Pontiac. If you won’t accept me for who I am, then do not let the door hit you on your way out.”

Bartholomew cringed, staring at his son’s revealed tattooed arms. “Jesus H Christ, Castiel. You look like a hooligan.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I won’t allow you to berate me in my own home. I am no longer the obedient little robot you raised.”

“We presented you with an extraordinary education which you pissed away by running to the West Coast.” Hester clenched her jaw. 

“While my schoolmates threw parties, I stayed miserable at home with a piano tutor. You never allowed me to date anyone. Your plans were for me to attend Julliard. Then good little soldier Castiel could become a well-known pianist. And for me to minor in business, so I could take over dad’s business after he retired.” 

“Would that life be so terrible? It is not too late, son.” Bartholomew stood next to his son.

“Leaving Pontiac has been the best decision in my entire life.” Cas pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jack’s crying brought the tense atmosphere to a much-needed halt. “Please allow us to meet Jack.”

Castiel and Dean headed to the nursery. Bartholomew and Hester at their heels. Cas held his fuzzy son. Dean left to the kitchen to grab a chilled teething ring. “He is your spitting image at that age.” Hester smiled a little at the crying infant. 

“He is a good-looking boy,” Bart said.

Dean entered. The manny cooed at Jack, who gazed at him with wet large eyes. The baby opened his mouth for Dean to place the teething ring. He whimpered for a while before becoming silent. Cas rocked his Baby Bird in his arms and hummed a lullaby.

“Castiel, there is actually a reason why we showed up unannounced.” Hester ran fingers gently through Jack’s dark chocolate locks. “Has he had his first haircut?”

Dean shook his head. “Well as his manny you need to keep track of my grandson’s grooming.” Hester stared at Castiel. “Or do you plan on raising your son as a hippy?”

“Dean is a wonderful co-parent. Without him I would be lost. Please refrain from accusing him of any wrong doing.” Cas glanced at Dean and smiled for the first time since his parents’ arrival.

“Son, we want to take Jack with us to Pontiac. A single father who is on tour most of the time is not what a baby requires. Let’s not even broach the subject of your overactive sex life.” Bart walked to stand next to Hester. 

Jack yanked the teething ring from his mouth and tossed it at his grandmother. Hester gasped after the rubbery object hit the center of her forehead. Spit covered the skin and a drop entered one of her eyes. Jack laughed.

Dean and Cas fought the urge to crack up. Bart fetched a handkerchief from his jacket and wiped saliva from his wife’s forehead. “Jack is on his way to becoming a little heathen!” Hester hissed.

“My son is a well-adjusted almost seven-month-old. FYI, I won’t be touring for a long time. Dean is here to help me along the way, so please do us all a favor get the hell out of my house!” Jack laughed more and patted his papa’s chin.

“The boy needs a maternal figure. Where is the mother?” Bart asked.

“That is none of your concern. Charlie, one of my dearest friends is to be his godmother. Dean and I are the parents Jack wants and needs.”

“Of course, he hasn’t been christened. You lead a heathen lifestyle.”

Castiel handed Jack to Dean. He chuckled. “Now I see why you showed up.” The musician scratched the stubble covering his chin. “In your deranged minds the two of you believed I would relinquish custody of my son to you. Then Jack would me molded into the little android you wished me to be.”

“What is wrong with that?” Hester inquired.

“Everything is wrong with that twisted scenario. My son is going to be raised to be a child with a ton of friends and I will allow him to choose whatever hobbies he wants to pursue. That is one of the major differences between man and animal…free will.”

Jack fell asleep in Dean’s arms. The manny gingerly placed the baby in the Impala crib. Castiel looked at both of his parents. “Take a good look at your grandson because this is the first and last time you’ll ever see Jack.”

“Never imagined you would turn into such a spiteful and ungrateful man.” Hester scowled at her only child.

“Both of you made me that way with your domineering ways. No wonder I turned into a man whore upon reaching LA. Gotta admit I do love sex but I was touch starved. Hester and Bart Krushnic are the Queen and King of Ice. I could count with one hand and I bet there’ll be leftover fingers the times I received a loving embrace from either of you.” Tears formed in Cas’ electric blue eyes.

Bart seemed to be ashamed, but Hester only glared at her son. Dean’s heart ached for his boyfriend. Cas experienced a shitty upbringing. The saying is dead on. Money doesn’t buy you happiness. “Jack needs his rest, Cas.” The musician nodded.

The younger men escorted the Krushnics to the front door which Castiel held open for his parents. “Sorry that I disappoint you, but I worked damn hard to get to where I am. My first album is selling well, and I love my son with my entire being.” He held Dean’s hand again. “And for the first time I am part of a serious monogamous relationship with a phenomenal human being.”

Dean blushed profusely. Cas really held him in high esteem. It made him feel awesome. John was the type of dad that never provided accolades or encouragement to his kids. As long as Sammy was fed and clothed and the fridge always stocked with beer, John Winchester felt happy as a clam. Castiel could never imagine how much he’s helped Dean with his low self-esteem issues. 

Hester’s voice brought Dean out of woolgathering. “Let us hope your hedonistic ways don’t corrupt your son.”

“Good bye Hester and Bart.” 

The Krushnics left with nothing else to say or harp about. Castiel slammed the door shut. He wiped a lonely errant tear from his chin. “They must be smoking some good shit. No way in Hell would I ever grant them custody of Jack.”

“Cas, I’m so sorry. Your parents make Cruella Deville look like My Little Pony.” He hugged Cas and kissed his cheek.

“That is why I left home right after high school and never mention them. My childhood and adolescence felt like a prison sentence.” Castiel held Dean tight. “Gabe has done some douchey things but thanks to him I garnered the strength to leave that hell hole.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Well I’m friggin’ glad you came here. My life improved drastically since you entered it.”

“Same here, sweet bee.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. “You and Jack are the only family I need. Well Gabe is still in the doghouse but eventually I will forgive him.”

“Ditto Cas. You, Jack and Sammy are my family.” Dean felt like his heart would burst at any moment. 

Dean joined Cas that night in bed. Both men held each other as they waited for the Sandman to pay them a visit. Castiel came to the realization that he missed sex. He basically promised Dean to take things at a pace set by the Winchester, but like he admitted to his parents, he really enjoys sex. Cas knew it would be mind blowing with Dean. For the first time Castiel could term the act as making love. Dean held no idea how difficult it was for Cas to hold him at night, and not be able to touch him intimately like how he truly wishes. The furthest they’ve gone is tonight’s jerking off session in the bathroom. Castiel loved watching Dean come by his hand but then he hopped in the shower again for cold water to wilt his own erection. Cas planned on talking to Dean soon about taking their relationship to the next level. Sue him. He is only human. 

The Winchester closed his eyes and calmed down, feeling the steady beating of his boyfriend’s heart. Something Cas said to his parents caused a red flag to flash in Dean’s mind. Castiel admitted to liking sex a lot. According to Lucky Charms and Cas himself, Castiel hasn’t been intimate with anyone for seven months. That must suck big, fat, sweaty donkey balls for someone who bedded one or two people every week. 

Dean has always wanted his first time to be with someone special that he held feelings for. Dean realized tonight he loved Castiel Krushnic. How could he not fall in love with the man? It’s just that he’s not 100% sure he’s ready to perform the wild monkey dance yet. At least Cas wasn’t pressuring him. Deep inside Dean knew he couldn’t keep the man hanging. Castiel was becoming famous and fans already started throwing themselves at him. Last week Cas forgot to close the Jeep’s driver window completely when they went to eat at their favorite diner. Once they returned to the vehicle, Dean found a pair of perfumed silk panties in the glove compartment. The boys witnessed an attractive woman run from the Jeep after they left the diner. The Winchester flung the hated garment out the window while Cas chuckled. Dean fell asleep with the worrying thought of Castiel losing patience with him holding on to his v-card.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day found Dean and Castiel dealing with an extremely cranky Jack. The almost seven-month-old rolled around crying in a bumble bee themed playpen the boys set up in the music room. Dean constantly visited the kitchen to fetch cool teething rings for the adorable grump. Cas sang to Jack as he held him in his arms in between breaks from a Skype session with Charlie. She currently assisted Cas in coming up with creative ideas for the first official video for the album’s next single. “Constellation” never received its own video since Crowley thought a club performance by Cas would suffice and the demon turned out to be right.

Since the upcoming single “Addictive” is an homage to Dean. Quelle surprise! Charlie playfully teased Cas over it. The redhead suggested for a Dean look alike to appear in the video. Cas responded that he’d think about it. He knew Dean was too shy to appear with him in a music video. Charlie waved bye to the baby, who started calming down and gave Cas a Vulcan salute before logging off.

Jack finally fell asleep in his daddy’s arms around one in the afternoon. Castiel gently kissed the slumbering cherub’s forehead before resting him on the playpen. Dean brought over turkey and pepper jack cheese sandwiches, barbecue chips and iced tea for their lunch. Both men settled on a piano bench. The Winchester seemed hesitant to place the food over the gleaming piano, but Cas assured his boyfriend he didn’t mind. 

Castiel bit a crunchy pickle. He pondered whether to broach the dreaded “sex” topic with Dean. The manny bumped shoulders with his boyfriend. “What’s up? I can practically see the wheels turning in your head.”

Cas swallowed the remainder of the salty pickle. He drank half of the ice tea. Dean wiped mustard from a corner of his mouth with the one of the sleeves from the flannel shirt he donned. Castiel maneuvered his body to straddle his section of the piano bench. He faced Dean. Jesus how to initiate this possible relationship changing conversation?

Dean crumpled the now empty barbecue chips bag. He swallowed hard. Cas seemed close to puking lunch. He started to scare Dean. “Okay man. Just friggin’ spit out whatever is giving ya that constipated look.”

Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply. He held both of Dean’s hands. “Dean, you know by now that I would never rush you into doing anything you are not comfortable with.”

Dean felt his blood turn cold. Shit! Just like he worried over last night. Cas missed sex and Dean wasn’t putting out. He chewed hard on his lower lip. “Yeah Cas and I’m extremely grateful.”

“I haven’t rushed things because of obvious reasons and due to what Benny did to you.” Castiel licked chapped lips.

“And I thank you for being patient.” Dean released Cas’ hands to rub the back of his neck. “I know you were used to banging a different gong each week. Must be frustrating as hell being with an inexperienced virgin.”

“No, Sweet Bee. Never think I am frustrated over anything related to you.” Castiel stood from the bench and leaned against a wall right next to a George Harrison painting. He ran both hands over his face. “You will tell me whenever you are ready to go all the way. There is no rush. But I wonder if perhaps you wouldn’t mind partaking in forms of foreplay.” Cas cast a shy glance at his boyfriend. 

Dean remained at the piano bench, gnawing on his bottom lip that already turned crimson. “Like bjs, hand jobs and dry humping?”

For the first time since meeting Dean, Castiel blushed ferociously. “Yes, all of the above.” 

Dean leapt from the bench. He crossed to the other side of the music room. The Winchester held the brunet’s biceps. “I’m game if you are.” 

“Really?” Cas’ eyes became a lighter shade of blue. 

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I want for you to show me everything. And I promise not to make ya wait too long for the whole shebang.” 

The manny rubbed his nose against Castiel’s. The musician closed his eyes as he dug fingers into the belt loops of the younger man’s jeans. He tugged Dean closer. Their chests and thighs brushed. The couple shared a tender kiss. Dean knew Cas became accustomed to physical touch in his adult life. The dude made up for a lonely and touch starved childhood and adolescence.

Castiel promised himself to be patient with Dean. Even if the two of them didn’t engage in penetrative sex, they could find other forms of intimacy. He respected his boyfriend too much and refused to pressure him. Cas realized that he’s willing to let Dean set the pace of anything sex related they embarked on starting that very moment. The manny should be the one to initiate sexy times. 

“How about a change of topic?” The musician asked Dean.

“Okay”

Castiel tugged Dean along with him to the comfy couch in the music room. “Thanksgiving is a couple of weeks away and I was thinking about inviting your brother over. It is the perfect opportunity for us to officially meet.”

Dean smiled. “That’s awesome, Cas!” His three-favorite people in the entire planet under the same roof. 

“Also, Gabe’s been in the doghouse for a while. Perhaps he and Kali can also join us.” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“Dude, it’s your crib. He is your family and only relative that gave a shit about you.”

“Yes, but this is also your house and my wish is for you to be comfortable.” Castiel caressed one of Dean’s cheeks. The Winchester leaned into the touch. He fervently held his boyfriend’s hand.

“Thanks Cas, but I can handle Lucky Charms and I know he behaves in Kali’s presence. And Thanksgiving is about being grateful for family and friends.” Dean played with Cas’ fingers.

Castiel gave Dean one of his adorable gummy smiles. “You got a heart of gold, Sweet Bee.”

“We gotta invite Charlie!” Dean started planning the side dishes. Cas laughed at the manny’s enthusiasm. 

“Of course, she is part of our ragtag family.” 

“I can’t remember the last real Thanksgiving Sammy and I shared. Probably the one before mom died. Barely remember it.” 

Castiel joined Dean to embrace him. The manny took off his glasses to rub teary eyes. “Thanks Cas for bringing me and Sam into your family.”

“I believe the two of us joined our tiny families.” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Alfie escorted Hester and Bartholomew into Crowley’s office. The Scotsman swiftly dismissed his administrative assistant. “Close the door, Alfie and do not under any circumstances pass any calls. Take a message.”

The King of Hell motioned for the middle-aged couple to sit. “Where is the baby angel? I thought the purpose of my paying for first class round way tickets was for the two of you to convince your son that Jack is better off with you.”

Hester and Bartholomew both shared exasperated looks. Through some digging courtesy of Abaddon, Crowley discovered that the Krushnics faced a dire financial situation. Due to bad investments and the company’s stock value taking a nosedive, Bartholomew has no other alternative but to close the business. Crowley took advantage and called the desperate couple. Their agreement was for Castiel’s parents to convince their son that Jack shouldn’t be raised by a rocker father. The Scotsman hoped Cas agreed for his parents to take the tadpole with them to Pontiac. Then there wouldn’t be much obstacles in Crowley’s way. 

The music executive also knew Castiel and the baby’s manny started dating recently. That could be easily solved. With Jack being away Dean would not live 24/7 with Feathers and Crowley could easily arrange for someone to seduce the musician. Cas was known for not being able to keep the anaconda in his pants. Oh yes, Crowley’s noticed Krushnic was hung like a horse, especially when he dons those tight, black skinny jeans. Maybe down the line he could manage to bed Castiel. 

Crowley arched a brow and licked his lips. “You still haven’t answered my question. Where is your precious grandson?”

“Castiel vehemently turned our offer down.” Hester crossed her arms.

“He basically tossed us out and never wants to see our hides again.” Bartholomew’s nostrils flared. They were doomed. The toad like Scotsman won’t pay them the agreed money since they were returning home without Jack, and they couldn’t ask their son for financial assistance. Castiel disliked them immensely for giving him an excellent education and music lessons. If it weren’t for the latter, he would not be where he is today. Ungrateful child!

“Something tells me Feathers would never nominate either of you for the parent of the year award.” Crowley sipped whisky. “I blew over a thousand smackers on your loser behinds for nothing.” 

Crowley sauntered to the door, stuffing both hands in his black trousers pockets. “Can’t say it’s been a delight meeting you.” He opened the door and motioned for the Krushnics to leave. Hester glared at him. Bartholomew slightly opened his mouth. “Don’t even think about it, Barty old boy. You won’t receive a penny from me.” 

“Alfie, please escort the Krushnics to the elevator and notify security not to allow them entry into the building from now on.”

Hester cursed under her breath. Crowley winked at her. “Sayonara”

The CEO entered his office and locked the door. After sitting on the leather desk chair, he sipped the remainder of the whisky. He applied the combination to a safe he kept under the desk. Crowley withdrew an 8 x 10 manila envelope. Thick fingers withdrew a birth certificate. “Feathers, I pray that I won’t need to use this down the line. Better shape up and do as Crowley says.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean tossed incessantly in his large and empty bed that evening. After a dinner of chicken tacos, the boys finished watching season three of “Twin Peaks”. That weird and confusing ending didn’t help Dean fall asleep. But first and foremost, the sex conversation hovered in his head like an annoying fly. Cas kissed him tenderly after the show. His boyfriend never mentioned anything related to sex or about sharing a bed like they sometimes did. 

The Winchester left his bedroom wearing only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. He debated whether to knock on Cas’ door but thought fuck it. A bit of moonlight cascaded through parted blinds, illuminating half of Castiel’s slumbering face. Dean sidled to the bed. He tried not to make any noise as he settled on the memory foam mattress. Cas remained asleep with a slightly parted open mouth. 

Dean’s entire body shook. He never thought of initiating something sexual with Cas. With all the sex talk his body yearned to feel Castiel’s next to his. He placed his glasses on the nightstand. Then Dean tentatively straddled his boyfriend’s thighs. No sheets covered the sinfully gorgeous man’s body…only a pair of thin sweatpants. The manny’s hands massaged Cas’ chest. 

Castiel started stirring. Dean felt bold and experimentally grinded his cock against Cas’. Sparks shot from his lower abdomen all the way to his pinky toes. An erection started to form as the Winchester rubbed one more time against his boyfriend. He could feel pre-cum staining his underwear.

“Dean?” Cas opened his eyes. “Is this a dream?”

The manny leaned down to kiss the older man. Castiel held on to Dean’s shoulders. The kiss intensified. Teeth clacked, and tongues were sucked. Cas raised his hips to meet  
Dean’s. Both men grinded their groins together slowly. 

“Feels so damn good, Dean,” Castiel murmured against the younger man’s neck. 

Dean had been robbed of speech. This felt awesome. He couldn’t get enough of feeling Cas’ gigantic dick rub against his. He went on to sliding his boxers down. Desperation at needing to feel his boyfriend’s skin against his consumed Dean. Castiel quickly joined the program and slid the sweatpants. 

Dean panted harder upon feeling the hot skin pressing deliciously against his. It scared him when his balls tightened real bad and a cauldron boiled in his lower stomach. Cas cupped the back of Dean’s skull to bring him in for another voracious kiss. Dean came harder than ever before and Cas soon followed. Both men continued rubbing their satiated cocks until they went limp not caring that both of their stomachs and thighs were totally drenched with their mutual jizz. Castiel bit Dean’s chin. 

The Winchester went to find a blanket on the foot of the bed to wipe themselves. Dean settled comfortably next to Cas, who spooned him. “A cigarette could come in handy now,” the manny joked. 

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Cigarettes can kill you. Let’s settle with cuddling. It will be our secret. No one needs to know you’re the little spoon.”

Dean turned to punch Cas on a bicep. “That was awesome.” He scented Castiel’s neck.

“It certainly was. You know what made it extremely special for me?” Cas played with his boyfriend’s hair.

“Got no idea.” 

“It was with you. There is no one else in the world I wish to be intimate in anyway with.” Dean couldn’t see Cas’ bright eyes now, but he definitely felt the emotion in the man’s gravelly voice to his very core.

“Makes me happy I’m experiencing all of my firsts with you, Cas.” 

Dean came close to telling Castiel he loved him, but something told him to wait. He pecked Cas on the lips before turning around. Castiel rapidly enveloped muscular arms around Dean’s torso. For the first time in his life, the musician wished to tell someone he loved them, but refrained. He wanted for the perfect scenario to share those significant three words with the person he started wishing to spend the rest of his life with. 

Castiel closed his eyes and held Dean tighter. The younger man sighed. Life couldn’t get any better than this. No obstacles were being thrown in their path. Both young men dreamed of drama free futures.


	15. Chapter 15

The Monday before the Thanksgiving holiday found an extremely agitated Cas pacing across the library of UCLA. Crowley insisted on the video for “Addictive” be filmed before the Christmas season. The Scotsman hired a decent director. The premise turned out to be simple. Boy meets boy in a college campus and the two immediately become addicted to each other. At first Castiel asked Dean to play his onscreen boyfriend but the Winchester instantly turned the idea down. Charlie suggested for a Dean look a like to portray the cute manny. Cas wasn’t a fan of kissing a stranger for the video, but Crowley managed to convince the musician.

Two dozen upcoming actors and a couple of models tried out for the role of the love interest. Castiel didn’t feel an inkling of chemistry with anyone, until Crowley personally brought a twink with hazel eyes and light brown hair. Freckles even dotted the twenty-one-year-old actor’s nose and cheeks. He wore dark framed glasses and chewed nervously on his lower lip. Christopher worked on one of the few remaining daytime soaps, playing a gay character caught in the middle of a popular love triangle. 

He and Cas hit it off instantaneously. Crowley smirked. He hit the jackpot. The video would go viral and sales for “Addictive” will skyrocket. He already met with the director to plan the layout. Filming shouldn’t last no longer than two days. UCLA allowed for filming of the entire video to take place on campus and at a fraternity.

Castiel asked Dean if he wanted to accompany him to the set. The manny quickly said yes. He wished to see his sexy boyfriend in action. So, the couple arrived at the university on Monday morning at seven o’clock. Crowley assigned a beefy guard named Uriel to care for Castiel’s safety. Avid fans who found out about the video being filmed on campus flocked the main building. Uriel made way for Dean and Cas. The former maneuvered Jack’s stroller.

Crowley, Charlie, the director, a make up and hair person, two other crew members and Christopher were already getting prepared. Charlie hugged Dean and Cas enthusiastically. She then knelt to kiss Jack on the forehead. “You keep growing like a weed, Jelly Bean.” Jack smiled and held two of her fingers.

“Charlie, maybe you can help Cas chill out. He’s a friggin’ bundle of nerves.” Dean gently nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Aw is the dreamy angel nervous about the make out scenes?” Charlie wiggled auburn brows.

“Make out scenes as in plural?” Dean scowled not liking the sound of that. 

Castiel raked fingers through messy locks. He breathed hard. “Crowley’s idea. He keeps insisting that sex sells, and I ooze sex appeal…blah blah.” 

The Scotsman popped out of nowhere with Christopher. “Hello boys.” His eyes narrowed on Dean. “And this must be the infamous Dean Winchester Feathers never stops speaking about.” 

“Crowley and Christopher, this is my boyfriend Dean.” Cas grabbed the younger man’s hand. “Dean meet my boss Crowley and Christopher my co-star.” Handshakes were exchanged.

Dean gawked at Christopher. Turned out the manny watched the soap his almost doppelganger appeared in. Chris seemed down to earth and just as nervous like Cas about the upcoming kissing scenes. 

Charlie stood. “I came up with the idea of casting a Dean look a like since you refused to co-star with your baby daddy.” She crossed arms with Dean. “He is sexy and adorkable all rolled into one just like you, buddy.” 

Dean never thought about the soap actor resembling him but now up close and personal he could see various similarities. He cleared his throat and righted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. The director informed the tiny crew that filming would begin in twenty minutes. Christopher already passed through the hair and make-up routine. He left to get some coffee before the first scene. 

A bubbly blonde named Donna introduced herself to Cas and dragged him to a make-up chair. Crowley instructed her not to tame the musician’s hair. Donna applied kohl on Castiel’s eyes. He’s basically portraying himself on the video. Cas brought his own clothes: skinny jeans, rock band t-shirt and ratty Converse. 

Dean sat with Charlie on a library table that wasn’t part of the video. He chewed on his bottom lip while watching his boyfriend stare at Christopher across another table by a huge window. The actor ceased reading a random book and timidly stared back at the musician. They made small talk as the director filmed them. Two more takes were done. Crowley suggested for both men to hold hands over the table. The director agreed and motioned exactly how he wanted the scene to transpire. Two additional takes were filmed and then Reggie the director yelled cut.

Production moved to a vast lawn by the main building. Fortunately, the sun shined brightly. Reggie showed Cas and Christopher how he wanted their characters to bump into each other. This would be how both men met. He wanted the boys to show that it was love at first sight.

Donna appeared with different shirts for Cas and Christopher to wear. After they changed they walked over to their designated spots close to a tall palm tree. Castiel fiddled with a cellphone as Christopher read from a chemistry book, causing the two of them to bump into each other. The phone and book flew. 

Dean couldn’t imagine how easy Christopher blushed. He made it look so real. Cas held the hazel eyed actor’s arm to prevent him from falling. They both nervously chuckled. 

“Cut! That was awesome sauce, guys. Let’s do one more take,” Reggie announced.

Twenty minutes later Crowley and Reggie stated that it seemed like the video would be almost filmed today. After lunch the shoot would move to the fraternity house. Then tomorrow the last scene was scheduled to be shot at a small auditorium that would be made to look like a night club.

Castiel held Jack on his lap while he ate a brief lunch. The scene he dreaded happened after lunch. “It’s all make believe, my dreamy friend.” Charlie tried to get rid of his nerves. 

“That’s why it’s called acting.”

“If you don’t mess up, it should go fast.” Dean stole one of Cas’ chips.

“I guess you are both right. I’m making a big deal out of nothing.” He winked at Dean.

A van drove them to the fraternity house located several blocks from campus. The members and pledges were instructed to act normal for the shoot. Some guys took pics of Castiel with their cellphones. Crowley told Cas to bring his acoustic guitar for this scene.

Once again Donna gave the boys different shirts. Reggie positioned Cas against a wall by a large window with Christopher sitting in between the rocker’s spread legs. The director handed the soap actor the guitar and placed Cas’ hands over Christopher’s. “Ok Castiel your character is teaching Christopher how to play the guitar.”

“That looks great!” Christopher started playing “Constellation” being guided by the musician’s hands. 

The actor smiled up at the musician. “I love this song.” 

Cas blushed at the praise. He still wasn’t used to hearing so many people bestow accolades upon him. “Thank you.”

“Alright gentlemen, this is the moment we’ve all been waiting for. Gaze into each other’s eyes for about ten seconds and then go for it!” Reggie moved closer for a close-up.

Both men locked eyes and slowly moved their heads closer until their noses rubbed and Chris’ glasses slipped from his nose. They spoiled the scene by cracking up. “Sorry!” Christopher yelled at the small crew.

Crowley sidled over to Dean, who watched the scene like a hawk. Charlie took Jack for a stroll outside due to the baby starting to cry. “They ooze chemistry.” He stuffed both hands inside the black trousers pockets.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He stared at his boyfriend and the soap guy kiss. This time the smooch went without a hitch. “Is that tongue I see?” Crowley asked innocently. Christopher opened his mouth a little, but Cas’ lips remained almost completely closed. Dean decided to ignore the Scottish toad. 

Reggie ordered another take and then informed the crew to move upstairs. Today’s last scene took place in one of the bedrooms. Dean opted not to join. He felt like blowing chunks just watching his boyfriend chastely kiss an actor. The following scene supposedly had them making out on a bed. Castiel kissed him gently on the lips. His mouth tasted like white Tic Tacs. Dean noticed Christopher popping a few earlier. The Winchester hated that Cas kissed another man even though it was make believe. He managed to smile at Castiel before the musician headed upstairs with the rest of the crew. 

Some fraternity members invited Dean to join them in a game of pool. Now that he could do. One of the few things John taught him at the age of eight was how to hustle in pool. At least for a while his mind wouldn’t be preoccupied with the image of Cas and Chris making out. 

An hour later Reggie called it a wrap for the day. Dean immediately noticed his boyfriend’s swollen red lips. Castiel blushed. “Crowley and Reggie had us repeat the scene six times.” He rolled his electric blue eyes. 

Dean’s nostrils flared. He shouldn’t feel a tidal wave of jealousy erupt inside. Castiel wiped his mouth with a Kleenex. “Something wrong Dean?”

The Winchester shook his head. “Just tired. Jack is asleep.” He motioned at the slumbering baby in the stroller. 

Cas slid an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Sorry it took so long. Tomorrow should take two to three hours tops.” He kissed the top of Dean’s head. The manny felt warmth spread through his entire body. He had no reason to fear Castiel being interested in Christopher. The musician has already proven to Dean how much he cares for him in various occasions. 

“Can we stop at the diner for take-out?” He asked his boyfriend.

“I’ll place the order now. Bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries sound good?” 

Dean nodded and moved the stroller to the parking lot. That night he needed to be next to Cas. So, Dean joined him in bed. They shared chaste kisses before falling asleep. He woke up in a cold sweat after dreaming that he found Castiel screwing Christopher in Dean’s own bed. Dream Cas laughed at Dean, taunting him with his needing to be with a real man and not a terrified virgin. Christopher told Dean to leave and never come back. That’s when the manny woke up. He felt Cas’ muscular arms wrapped around his torso and started to relax. Castiel wasn’t going anywhere.

Castiel performed “Addictive” live at the small campus auditorium the following morning. Additional crew members attended the final day of shooting since the locale was turned into a night club. They did an outstanding job. Dean stood in the middle of the crowd watching his sexy and talented boyfriend perform. The camera zoomed from Cas performing his magic on stage to Christopher watching from the front of the crowd. Castiel’s eyes zeroed in on his fictitious boyfriend. The crowd went wild for the entire performance. A couple of sluts tossed bras at the stage. Dean glared at the college students.

Reggie yelled cut and motioned for the very last scene. In order for it to happen, the auditorium had to be emptied out. Only Cas and Chris were to take part of it. Dean sat in a back row to watch the proceedings. Crowley settled in the seat directly behind the manny’s. 

The director spoke to Christopher and Castiel. “Got to hand it to Feathers. A choir boy’s got nothing on him. Castiel is a true saint being all faithful to you, Squirrel.” Dean hated the nickname the Scotsman anointed him with. “I can’t get over all the men and women that throw themselves at him and the boy doesn’t bat an eye.”

“He and I are in a committed relationship.” Dean crossed his arms.

Crowley chuckled. “Good luck with that.”

Dean was about to send Crowley to Hell but stayed quiet. Cas cupped Christopher’s face before removing the glasses. Then their faces inched closer and they kissed. This smooch seemed a bit sultry compared to yesterday’s mild kisses. Dean swallowed hard.

“I need a cold shower,” Crowley whispered. The Winchester got up and jogged out of the auditorium. Crowley smirked.

For the remainder of the day and night Dean seemed distant. Castiel fed and bathed Jack before putting him to bed. He wanted to know who was picking Sam and his friend Kevin up on Thursday morning. Cas searched for Dean in the kitchen and living room to no avail. He heard “Travelling Riverside Blues” coming from his boyfriend’s bedroom. Castiel knocked before entering.

Dean sat cross legged in bed, reading a Harry Potter book. “Sweet Bee is everything alright? You’ve been distant all day.”

“Just peachy. Cas, if you don’t mind. I’d like some alone time.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side. “As you wish, but I wanted to know who is picking the boys up Thursday morning.”

“Sammy is my responsibility. I’ll pick him and his friend up. You stay with Jack.” Dean remained gazing at the book. His vision turned blurry.

“I shall miss you tonight.” Castiel hovered by the door. “Sweet dreams.”

“Night Cas.” Dean’s voice trembled. 

As soon as the musician closed the door, Dean sobbed out loud. That bastard Crowley’s words really got to him. Dean saw with his very own eyes the bras being thrown on stage. Eventually, Cas would succumb to temptation with all the people throwing themselves at his feet. Dean cried into a pillow. He knew he should go to his boyfriend’s room and apologize for his shitty behavior, but Dean needed time to think things through. He fell asleep two hours later with dried tear tracks on his face.

The day before Thanksgiving Dean took care of Jack and answered Thanksgiving dinner related questions from Cas. That night after he put Jack to sleep Castiel decided to talk to his boyfriend. He’d had enough of Dean’s theatrics. He found the younger man preparing the filling for a pumpkin pie. Castiel leaned against the counter and stared at Dean.

“Mind sharing what put your panties in a twist.” Dean froze. “Answer me damn it!” The Winchester jumped a little.

Castiel strolled to be next to Dean by the stove. He grabbed both of Dean’s hands. “Look at me!”

Dean swallowed hard. “You’re going to leave me.”

“That’s the most preposterous thing I have ever heard.” Castiel tilted Dean’s chin up with two fingers. Emerald gems finally locked with sapphires. 

“Everyone leaves me. Mom, Uncle Bobby and dad. And so many people want to bang you. Down the line you’ll leave me for an actor or another musician.” Dean licked a tear from his lips. Shit he hated chick flick moments!

“Sweet Bee, I sound like a broken record. You are it for me. I don’t care if a young Elvis Presley or James Dean are resurrected and stand naked in front of me. I will always choose you.” He kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.

Dean slid both arms around Cas’ slim hips. “All these intense feelings are new to me, man.” He scented his boyfriend’s neck. “You’ve been so patient an awesome with me.”

“Please promise you’ll stop thinking I’m not in this relationship 110%.” Castiel gazed into Dean’s misty eyes.

Dean nodded. “Promise”

Castiel slid two fingers in the pie filling. “What the hell?!” The musician flicked the pumpkin filling at Dean. It landed on his right cheek. Dean grabbed most of the filling and smashed it all over his boyfriend’s face. 

Cas shocked Dean by pulling him by the back of the neck, removing his glasses and kissing him hungrily. The manny chuckled feeling the pie filling smush on his own face. Cas licked some of it. Little Dean perked up. “Forgive my stupid ass for being an idiot.”

“It’s in the past. Just promise not to act immature whenever something is bothering you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s shoulder. The Winchester nodded. “We must be honest with each other always.”

Dean rubbed his lower body against Cas’. The rocker wrapped long and toned legs around Dean’s waist. Dean carried him to the couch. They kissed frantically and finished licking the pie filling from each other’s faces. Uncontrolled lust surged through Dean’s entire body. Both men removed the sweats and boxer briefs they donned. Cas straddled Dean.

The manny held the dark-haired man’s hard thighs. “God I’ve been obsessed with your thighs since you cracked the watermelon with them.” Dean playfully bit Cas’ chin. 

Dean felt Castiel’s erection grind deliciously against his. Cas sucked an earlobe into his mouth as he rubbed against his boyfriend. “I know you’re clean and I got tested a couple of months ago. I beg you, Dean. Let me ride you.” Large hands clung to his shoulders. “I want you so bad.” The humidity of Cas’ breath against his neck undid Dean.

“Yes please. I need to be in you, Cas.” Dean kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. Castiel brought Dean’s right-hand fingers into his hot and moist mouth. He sucked each finger diligently. Dean almost came as Cas’ tongue sucked each digit decadently. Castiel removed Dean’s forefinger with a loud pop from his scorching mouth. He guided the hand to his entrance. 

“Prep me, sweetheart.” Dean awkwardly inserted half of a finger. “Don’t be frightened. Go for it.” Castiel kissed him gently on the lips and held on to Dean’s shoulders.

The manny leisurely sunk the finger in and withdrew it. “Use two fingers,” Cas ordered.

Dean set a steady rhythm that revved Cas’ engine. The musician started riding three fingers. Dean pressed on his prostate. Castiel gasped. “Yes, right there.” His fingers dug deeper into the younger man’s shoulders.

The Winchester had never seen such a sinful sight as Castiel arching his head backward and closing his gorgeous eyes in pleasure. “I am ready, Sweet Bee.”

Dean’s heart pounded like wild drums. His hands settled on Cas’ sinful hips as the blue-eyed man sat on his engorged cock. Castiel gasped as soon as Dean’s dick breached him. Shit it had been so long since he engaged in full blown sex. Once his boyfriend was all in, Cas rode him earnestly. Dean couldn’t get enough of Castiel’s heat. When Cas started riding him like a rodeo champ, Dean’s hips thrust upward. He held tighter to the other man’s hips. Castiel screamed as Dean rammed into him. He bit his lower lip and clung to Dean’s shoulders. 

“Faster Dean!” The manny nailed his prostrate. “Right there, baby.” Cas rested his head against Dean’s chest as he swiveled his hips. Dean came after Castiel clenched around his cock. The intense orgasm knocked the wind out of him. Cas’ hips performed a number eight before he came all over Dean. He forgot when the last time was he came so hard without his dick being stimulated. Both men breathed hard. 

Dean reached for discarded sweats to clean himself and Cas. The older man clung to the manny. “Thank you, I needed this.” Dean kissed the top of his boyfriend’s sweaty head.

“I should be thanking you.” Dean closed his eyes and decided to bite the bullet. “I love ya, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas said before chuckling.

“You did not just Han Solo my ass.” Dean playfully smacked Castiel’s perfect butt. 

Cas brought Dean’s face down for a gentle kiss. “Love you too, Sweet Bee.”

The lovers were too deliciously sated and sore to move. They adjusted their positions for sleep; not caring if they woke up with cricks in their necks in the morning. Right now, all they wished to do is revel in the aftermath of their first lovemaking session. 

“Cas, was I any good?” Dean asked timidly.

The musician traced his lover’s lower lip tenderly. “The best I ever had because we made love. It wasn’t a first only for you, Dean. It was for me as well since it happened to be my first time being intimate with a person I am in love with.” Dean blushed profusely. 

Castiel fell asleep first. He clung to Dean tighter even in deep slumber. The Winchester kissed his lover’s forehead, thinking how stupid he’d been. He had to lock his fears of abandonment and insecurities away for eternity. Dean vowed not to let them ruin what he and Cas had now. Also, more than ever he desired to have his boyfriend’s massive cock inside him. Dean wouldn’t wait long for that to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

A melting pot of mouthwatering smells woke Dean up on Thanksgiving morning. His neck hurt a bit. He instantly noticed the lack of Cas underneath him on the sofa. A blanket covered Dean’s nude form and a pillow supported his head. Dean found a folded pair of sweats on the coffee table. He quickly slipped into them. The manny stretched his arms upward and scratched his head on the way to the kitchen. The aromas were heavenly up close. 

Dean’s verdant gaze landed on his lover, who stood by the stove, pouring broth over a 20-pound turkey. Only a pair of tight yoga pants covered Cas’ toned lower body. The Winchester’s appreciative eyes roamed across bronze skin and the Buddha and lotus flower tattoo that covered most of Castiel’s broad back. Ever since last night when he and Cas made love, sensations to protect and possess his lover consumed Dean. He sidled across the kitchen on bare feet. 

Arms circled around the musician’s arousing hipbones. Dean sucked one of Cas’ earlobes to trace the outer shell with his tongue. Castiel gasped and dropped the turkey baster on the stove. He tilted his head to the side to grant Dean more access. His right hand grabbed on to Dean’s hair. Dean’s right hand disappeared under the yoga pants. 

“Good morning to you, sweet bee,” Castiel managed to say in a gravellier voice. 

Dean sucked hard on his lover’s neck, making sure to leave a purple bruise. He jerked Cas off slowly. The older man wrapped a hand over Dean’s to show him exactly the pace he desired. “Whatcha cooked so far? Smells friggin’ awesome,” Dean mouthed against Cas’ shoulder.

Castiel closed his eyes and continued guiding Dean’s hand. “There are two pumpkin pies in the oven.”

Dean stroked faster. “Ugh…that’s perfect.” Castiel held to the stove. He could feel an orgasm coming. “Turkey has been baking for 90 minutes. Just finished basting it.” He came hard. Dean pressed him against the stove. The younger man removed the hand from inside Cas’ yoga pants. He brought it to his lips and sucked every inch clean. Castiel turned around. His electric blue eyes were dark and half open.

“Where has my timid boyfriend gone?” He traced the freckles on Dean’s shoulders with fingers. 

“Don’t know. Just want to touch you all the time now.” Dean kissed Castiel longingly on the lips. The shorter man sucked on Dean’s tongue slowly, savoring his own essence. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips.

“Can I help?” Dean motioned to the stove.

“Mind peeling and then cutting the potatoes I set in that bowl? Then you gotta head out to pick up Sam and his friend.” Dean nodded. Castiel playfully swatted at the younger man’s butt.

“Jack sleeping?” Dean inquired as he started peeling the first potato.

“Yeah, but he is about to wake up any moment now.” Castiel returned the turkey to the oven. 

“What else is on the menu?”

“We are in charge of the turkey, stuffing, gravy and mashed potatoes. Gabe is bringing a pecan pie and marshmallow yams. Charlie said she makes a bad ass green bean casserole.” 

“Sounds friggin’ awesome.” Dean’s stomach growled.

Castiel smirked. He poured a cup of black coffee for Dean and popped in a bagel in the toaster. Cas fetched cream cheese from the fridge. Dean kissed his appreciation to his boyfriend as soon as the man presented the breakfast items in front of him. Jack babbled through the baby monitor. Castiel jogged to the nursery.

Twenty minutes later, father and son entered the kitchen. Cas changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and an AC/DC shirt. Jack wore brown corduroys and an I Wuv Hugs t-shirt Dean bought him. Dean finished peeling and cutting the potatoes. The Winchester made grabby hands for the baby. “I got a ton of hugs for ya, little man.” 

Jack kissed the manny’s cheek and laughed. “Love ya too.” Dean kissed the top of Jack’s head. Most of the time it felt like Jack was truly his. He’d do anything for the little guy.

Castiel prepared papaya puree for his son. Jack had moved on from an exclusive formula diet. For dinner Cas planned on making pumpkin thyme puree. Jack deserved to eat something related to the holiday. He glanced at his watch. “Dean, allow me to feed Jack. Go and pick the boys up. Grab the Jeep keys.”

The manny settled Jack on a highchair. Jack gurgled at the freckled man. “See ya soon, kiddo.” Dean kissed Cas lightly on the lips on his way out. Castiel fed Jack, who loved the papaya puree.

Sam and Kevin waited for Dean outside of the school’s main gates. Sammy took the shotgun seat and Kevin sat in the back. After exchanging playful greetings, Kevin thanked Dean profusely for inviting him. “No problem, Funko. Your mom went to take care of a sick aunt in Wyoming. You don’t deserve to spend the holiday weekend alone on campus.”

Dean referred to Sammy’s BFF as Funko cos the adorable little guy reminded him of a Funko Pop. Kevin didn’t seem to mind. “Can’t believe I’m finally meeting your boss/boyfriend,” Sam told Dean.

“You’re so lucky. Castiel Krushnic is becoming famous and he helps a lot with homelessness and bullying. Plus, his music doesn’t suck.” Kevin blushed. Dean gazed at him through the rearview mirror. He smiled. Seemed like the little dude sported a crush on Cas. Who wouldn’t?

“This Castiel’s Jeep?” Sam asked. “Usually you take UBER or the bus to see me.”

“Yep, he lets me borrow it now to run errands.” Dean’s eyes held a dreamy look. “I miss Baby like crazy. Her low rumble. She served us also in the capacity of a home a few times.”

Sam smiled. He knew better than anyone else how much Dean cherished the Impala. “Maybe you can go to Lawrence and drive her here?”

“Saving to do that, Sammy.” Dean ruffled his brother’s shaggy locks.

“It’s Sam.” The fifteen-year-old rolled his eyes and Kevin sniggered from the backseat.

Ten minutes later the trio arrived at Chez Krushnic. Castiel and Jack waited at the front porch. Dean introduced Cas to the teens. Kevin became tongue tied and blushed profusely. Sam and Cas shook hands. 

“This must be the famous Jack.” Sam smiled at the baby. Jack babbled at the newcomer. “Can I hold him?” Castiel handed his son to the gangly teen. 

Kevin finally spoke. “He looks just like you.” He played with one of Jack’s hands. The baby smiled.

“Come inside so I can show you the room you’ll share this weekend.” Castiel led the tour. 

Kevin and Sam awed at the music room. They begged Cas to play something. The musician promised to perform a couple of songs after dinner that evening. After the boys dropped their bags in their assigned chamber, they went outside to play football. Dean started folding napkins to resemble turkeys. Castiel checked on the bird in the oven. Jack sat in the bouncer taking in his dad and manny. A while later, Sam and Kevin entered. Cas told them to help themselves to anything in the fridge. The boys drank orange juice and ate peaches. “Castiel, me and Sam wanted to thank you for inviting us into your home.”

“This is Dean’s house as well and we are family. There is nothing to thank me for.” Castiel chopped a purple onion into diminutive pieces for the stuffing. “And please call me Cas.”

“We’re heading to the market to buy a couple of things we need for a surprise.” Sam tugged at the sleeve of Kevin’s jacket.

“I’ll drive ya.” Dean stopped folding a napkin.

“No, it’s two blocks away and we want to surprise you as well.” Sam hugged his brother. Dean and Cas stared at each other, wondering what the two teens were up to.

By the time the adolescents returned the turkey was ready along with the few side dishes Dean and Castiel prepared. “Why don’t you guys go shower and we’ll watch Jack?” Sam suggested.

“Thank you, Sam. I reek of turkey and onion. A shower is definitely welcomed.” Castiel kissed the top of Jack’s head before vacating the kitchen. Dean soon followed. For propriety’s sake both men would shower in their perspective bathrooms.

“OK Kevin. Take the bouncer to the backyard. Jack can sit there while we scoop out the pumpkin guts.” The teens found a huge pumpkin at the market. It took fifteen minutes to scoop the innards. Kevin grabbed Jack and handed him to Sam. The taller teen placed the baby inside the pumpkin. Jack laughed and patted the orange pumpkin. 

“Don’t forget the leaves we made out of construction paper!” Sam stayed by Jack’s side.

Kevin littered the leaves around the pumpkin. Jack applauded. The dark-haired teen took out his cellphone to take pictures. Sam remained with Jack for the first couple of pics and then left him. “He’s so damn cute,” Sam shared with his best friend. Kevin shook his head.

“I think we got enough photos. You know if Dean has a laptop and printer?” Kevin asked as he carried Jack.

“Yeah, let’s wait until he finishes getting dressed.”

The boys cleaned the mess. When Dean and Cas returned freshly showered and wearing Henleys, jeans and combat boots, Sam asked Dean to lend him the laptop. The oldest Winchester reminded his brother where his bedroom was. 

“He’s such a nerd. Probably doing homework on a holiday.”

“You did a fantastic job raising him.” Castiel held Jack. “My son will grow into a remarkable young man like Sam and you have a lot to do with it.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing. Taking great care of kids comes natural to me.”

“That is why someday you will make an amazing pediatric nurse.”

“Thanks Cas.”

“Ok get ready for the surprise!” Sam came back. Kevin bashfully handed several photos to the adults. 

“You guys did this while we showered?” Dean genuinely smiled.

“These are wonderful. Thank you, boys.” Castiel wiped a tear from his eye. “This is my first true Thanksgiving and you are making it special not only for me but for my son.”

“I got a frame for this one of Jack laughing in the pumpkin.” Dean scurried out of the living room.

“Sam, please accompany me to the music room. I wish to run over with you my idea for Dean’s Christmas present.”

“Yeah sure!” 

Dean returned with one of the pictures framed. “Where are Cas and Sammy?”

“Sam wanted to ask Cas something about chemistry homework.” Kevin held Jack, who started falling asleep. The manny took the baby to the nursery.

Charlie arrived first at 6 pm. “Happy Turkey Day, bitches!”

Sam and Kevin took an instant liking to the bubbly redhead. They bonded over Harry Potter and Larping. Dean nuked her green bean casserole. As the trio yapped on about something Lord of the Rings related, Castiel approached Dean.

“Are you alright with Gabriel coming?” He circled arms around Dean’s waist.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “He’s family.”

Castiel kissed the side of his lover’s neck. “You are the best, sweet bee.”

Someone knocked on the front door. Castiel opened it to let Gabriel and Kali in. After introductions and greetings, Gabriel walked over to Dean. “Once again I apologize profusely for what happened. I baked a pecan and an apple pie since they are your favs.” 

“Thanks man.”

“You make Cassie happier than I’ve ever seen him be. For that I am eternally grateful.” Gabriel patted Dean on a shoulder. “You remember Kali, dontcha?” Dean and Kali embraced and said hello. She handed Cas the marshmallow yams.

“OMC I totally love this new Jack pic!” Charlie cooed at her soon to be godchild’s pumpkin photo. “Who took it?” Sam and Kevin raised their hands. “Kick ass job, grasshoppers!” They shared high fives.

Sam and Kevin assisted Dean in setting the dining room table. Charlie loved the turkey napkins. Kali carried Jack, who had always been enamored of her. She spoke and sang to him soothingly. Jack played with her luscious ebony locks.

Cas already carved the turkey, so he carried the tray to the center of the table. Before eating he said a short prayer of thanks for the food, his son, Dean and friends and family. He and Dean held hands under the table. While everyone began chowing down on the delicious spread, Castiel fed Jack.

Gabriel asked Sam and Kevin if they were dating. Both teens’ cheeks burned. Gabe cackled. Suddenly, a smudge of pumpkin thyme puree landed on his forehead. Silence filled the dining room. Castiel reprimanded Jack. The seven-month infant laughed. Then everyone joined in. 

“I deserved it.” Gabriel winked at Jack. “The kid’s got a strong throwing arm. Who knows, and we got a future MLB pitcher among us.”

All the pies disappeared with Dean obviously eating seconds. Afterwards, the group assembled in the music room. Kali, Charlie and Dean sat on the couch, Gabriel on a beanbag chair and the teens on the floor by the sofa. Jack already slept in the Impala crib.

Castiel plugged the electric guitar. First, he performed “Constellation” which Kevin requested. Then he surprised the hell out of Dean. “The next song is a Pink original and I dedicate it to my perfect boyfriend.” Charlie elbowed Dean. The manny fidgeted. 

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "No way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look how big, you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same  
Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me.

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool and limed and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard and its a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics 'cause there everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Oh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!  
You're perfect, you're perfect

Castiel rocked the guitar after he sang with intense emotions. His eyes never leaving Dean’s. Kali gave Dean a Kleenex. God he loved Cas so fucking much. After the end of the performance, everyone rose to give Cas a much-deserved standing ovation. Gabriel whistled.

Dean approached Cas to embrace his boyfriend. “Thanks that was frigging’ amazing.”

“I meant every word. You are perfect.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.

Gabe and Kali left first. Castiel, Kevin and Sam said bye to Charlie before heading for dish duty in the kitchen. Dean stopped Charlie before she entered her Gremlin. “Char, a need a huge favor.”

“What is it, handmaiden?” 

“Need your expertise for my Christmas plans for Cas.” Dean removed his glasses to wipe them.

“Sounds like it’s something naughty. I’m in!” 

“Can we go to the mall next Saturday?”

“Sure thing, Dean-o. Pick you up at 11.” She kissed her close friend and entered the small vehicle.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Castiel washed the dishes, pots and utensils while the kids dried and stored them. Sam watched the musician rinse a pot. He cleared his throat and stood ramrod straight. Kevin hopped on the counter since he knew what was coming. He chuckled a little but shut up after receiving a scowl from Sam.

“Cas, what are your intentions with my brother?”

Castiel stopped. He smiled before looking at the teenager seriously. “Well Sam, for the first time in my life I am head over heels in love and in a monogamous relationship. I wouldn’t have chosen anyone that wasn’t your brother.”

Sam crossed his long and gangly arms. “Good cos I don’t want to hurt you. Dean has never dated due to taking care of me. I consider him my dad instead of John Winchester.  
So, don’t break his heart.”

“Dean has already shared with me your past. He has a remarkable shining soul that I never wish to extinguish. Believe me I would rather die than intentionally hurt your brother.”

“Good cos Dean deserves the world.”

“We both wish for the same outcome.” Castiel offered Sam a hand which the teen shook. “Dean performed an outstanding job parenting you, Sam Winchester.”

Dean entered the kitchen. “What’s going on here?”

“Sam was thanking me again for inviting him and Kevin over.” Castiel made space for Dean to join him in washing dishes.

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair. “Raised the kid to have good manners.” Sam swatted Dean’s hand away.

Christmas arrived in a flash. Kevin’s mother returned two weeks before winter break which meant he wouldn’t be joining in the festivities. Sam arrived on the 24th and couldn’t wait for Dean to see Cas’ surprise. Gabe and Kali invited the family over for Christmas Eve Dinner. This time Gabriel survived unscathed from being attacked with baby food. Dean and Castiel left gifts for Gabe and Kali and vice versa. Gabriel even gifted Sam with a foot-tall chocolate moose.

Sam barely slept. He kept glancing at the time. Castiel stated that Dean’s gift should arrive by seven am. He hired someone to bring it personally on Christmas morning. Sam’s alarm went off at seven sharp. He jumped out of bed. Sam bumped into Cas on his way to the living room. Both went outside, and the surprise arrived right on time. Castiel tipped the man generously and wished him a Merry Christmas.

Sam helped Castiel prepare French toast and bacon. The scintillating smell woke Dean up. He entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, big brother!” Sam hugged Dean.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Dean kissed the top of Sammy’s head.

Castiel served coffee for his adorable boyfriend. “Thanks Cas.” Dean pecked him on the lips. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

“Merry Christmas, sweet bee. Let’s eat before opening presents.”

The trio wolfed down all the food. Sam got out of the chair. “Come on guys! Dean, you gotta open Cas’ gift first. Well you can’t really open it.”

Castiel blindfolded Dean and guided him outside. He removed the bandana. Dean’s eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight. “Holy shit!” He strolled a couple of feet to the driveway. “Baby, is it really you?” Dean lovingly caressed the shiny black hood.

“Merry Christmas, love.” Castiel held Dean’s hand.

The Winchester blinked. His voice broke before he could speak. Tears slid from the corners of his eyes. This amazing man continued surprising him all the time. Sammy laughed.

“This is the first time I see Dean speechless.”

“You were in on this?” Dean turned to his baby brother.

“Yeah, Cas ran the idea through with me on Thanksgiving break.”

“You guys rock.” Dean hugged the two of them.

“How about we take her for a spin after Jack wakes up?” Dean kissed the hood.

Cas gazed at Sam. “Should I worry?” The teen shrugged skinny shoulders.

Gifts were exchanged a few minutes later. Sam collected several leather tomes on supernatural creatures, LOTR and law. He also received gift cards to Amazon and Target. The teen created his own babysitting gift cards for whenever Dean and Cas wanted to go out on dates and needed someone to watch over Jack.

Dean inched close to Cas on the floor by the Christmas tree. “You can expect my gift tonight.” He kissed under Castiel’s right ear. The musician arched a dark brow.

Jack fell asleep that night at nine. Dean and Cas stayed with Sam watching “Home Alone”. The manny prayed that his brother fell asleep but nope the young sasquatch remained awake for the entire film. Once the movie ended Sam asked for hot chocolate with marshmallows. Dean rolled his eyes. Talk about a friggin’ cock block!

Cas said good night to Dean and disappeared into his room. He pondered over what Dean’s surprise would be. Half an hour passed, and he didn’t hear from his boyfriend. Cas already showered and put on a pair of flannel pajama pants. Curiosity and excitement became too much for him. He decided to go in search of Dean.

Castiel knocked on Dean’s bedroom door. “Come in, Cas.”

The blue-eyed man almost suffered a heart attack. His mouth turned dry and his heart beat faster than the drum solo in “Hot for Teacher”. Dean never looked more sinful.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” the Winchester said with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

Castiel swallowed hard as he approached the bed. Lit candles illuminated the bedroom. And best of all Dean lay seductively in bed. His torso bare and red lace panties barely held his erection. Matching lace garter belts held candy cane stockings. Little bows adorned the front of the panties. Cas came close to passing out, witnessing a wet dream become reality.

“Dean, I…”

The Winchester flipped over to reveal cutout cheeky panties. Cas remained still like a statue. “Aintcha coming to unwrap your present?” Dean remained on all fours. Castiel’s dick twitched. He wearily approached the king size bed.

Cas knelt behind Dean. “Sweet bee, this is the best gift ever.”

He lovingly caressed freckled ass cheeks. Dean shivered. Castiel felt wicked. Elegant fingers spread the cheeks wide. Dean showered with peach gel. Cas dipped the tip of his long tongue in between the cheeks. Dean’s eyes almost bulged out of their socket. 

“Dude, whatcha doing?” His face burned. 

“Savoring my present,” Cas mouthed against one of Dean’s ass cheeks. He licked his way inside and Dean hid his face in a pillow. Castiel started really going Downtown. He added a finger in quest of his boyfriend’s prostate. Dean rubbed his engorged cock against the mattress. Castiel found Dean’s prostate and brushed his tongue harder along with the finger. 

“Man, I won’t last much longer,” Dean moaned into the pillow. Castiel palmed at his own growing erection. Seeing and hearing Dean become a mess due to his ministrations was sexy as hell.

Castiel flipped him around. His eyes were almost pitch black. Dean brought the musician toward him by grabbing and pulling the back of his head. “Cas, please fuck me.”

“You sure about this?” Cas knew the size of his dick was above average. He didn’t wish to hurt Dean, especially on his first time receiving.

“Yeah, been thinking about it non-stop. I want you inside of me.” Dean kissed him hard again.

Castiel blinked. “Where are your glasses?”

“Got contacts.”

“But I love you wearing them. Never knew I had a sexy librarian kink.” Castiel bumped Dean’s nose with his.

“Don’t worry. I’ll still use them, you perv.” He spanked Cas’ hard ass. Dean slid his boyfriend’s pajama pants down until they reached the ankles. Then Cas kicked them to the floor. “There’s lube in the drawer over there.” Dean motioned at the bedside table. Cas eagerly crawled to fetch it.

He squirted lube in the palm of his hand. “How do ya want me?”

“Need to see you.” Castiel grabbed two pillows and settled them comfortably under Dean. “Ready?”

The Winchester gulped hard. “Yep…let’s do this.”

“Promise to take things slow, sweet bee.” Castiel caressed Dean’s jaw.

He lathered lube all over his cock. Cas stroked it a bit to get a full erection. He leaned and removed the garters hooks with his teeth. Dean arched his hips upward, wanting to get to the good part. Castiel slid the lace panties down to remove them from Dean’s gorgeous bow legs. He kissed each knee tenderly on his way up.

Dean wondered how he got so damn lucky with Cas. The dude was an extremely considerate lover. Castiel lathered lube in his hole. He scissored Dean for a while. 

“Dude, I’m more than ready.”

Castiel hooked Dean’s ankles over broad shoulders. His hands held on to his boyfriend’s hips. He kissed Dean’s thighs before sinking his erection inside slowly. Dean’s breathing hitched, and he winced. He closed his eyes, getting used to Cas’ impressive length and girth invading him. It stung. Castiel froze for a moment, letting Dean become accustomed to the feeling of a large dick entering him. 

“Breathe in and out, sweet bee. I shall take all the time you need.” Cas removed an errant tawny lock of hair from Dean’ forehead. The manny inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times.

“Ok keep going.” He relaxed.

Castiel sunk deeper, marveling at Dean’s heat and how he constricted around Cas’ member. “Home,” Cas whispered.

He leisurely pulled out and then thrust in. Dean moaned. A tear slid out of his right eye, disappearing into the pillow. “Are you in a lot of pain?” A worried Castiel asked.

“No, it just feels so damn right.” Dean locked his ankles around Cas’ shoulders, causing one of the stockings to slide down. Castiel drove into Dean and the younger man raised his hips to meet him halfway. Cas soon found Dean’ prostate. 

“Fuck Cas! Right there.” Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Castiel rammed into him. He almost saw friggin’ stars due to Cas nailing his prostate so deliciously. 

The wanton vision of Dean in the throes of passion as he fucked him will forever remain ingrained in Cas’ memory. He held one of the younger man’s thighs as he rammed into him two more times. Dean came untouched. Castiel soon ejaculated inside of his lover. 

Dean’s mouth remained open while his breathing returned to normal. Castiel fetched his discarded pajama pants to wipe jizz from both their bodies. Dean cuddled up to Cas, who stroked his tawny hair and kissed his temple.

“You sore?”

Dean nodded. Cas disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. Dean heard the water running. Five minutes later, Castiel reappeared. He caught the Winchester by surprise by removing the wrinkled stockings and carrying him from the bed to a warm water filled tub. Cas gently sat Dean in it. The warm water soothed Dean’s aching ass. Castiel even poured green apple bath salts on the water. 

“Ya ain’t joining me?” Dean asked timidly. Now more than ever he needed to feel Cas’ arms around him.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Castiel smiled tenderly at him. He slid in the tub and settled behind his boyfriend. Cas wrapped arms around Dean’s middle. The younger man sighed and closed his eyes.

“So glad you were my first, Cas.” Dean sounded drowsy.

“Me too, love.” Castiel kissed Dean on the temple. He thought, “And I plan on being your first and last, sweetheart.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit of homophobic language almost at the end of the chapter

Dean could never complain over how friggin’ awesome his 20th birthday started. Cas allowed him to sleep in late, woke him up with a toe-curling blow job, and brought him breakfast in bed. And not just any regular breakfast. Castiel prepared chocolate chip waffles from scratch and fried a ton of maple bacon strips. The sexy musician swiftly informed his boyfriend that the bacon would comprise their menu only for the special occasion. Dean pinched himself cos he thought he’d died and gone to Heaven. He won the lottery in the kick ass boyfriend department.

For the rest of the day Cas took charge of Jack’s care. Dean picked the baby from a floor mat while he crawled to fetch a toy. Jack turned into a little spider a few weeks ago. Cas and Dean baby proofed the entire house. Jack snuggled into his manny’s chest. Dean inhaled the little guy’s fresh scent. Jack stared at the tawny haired man and began to babble.

Dean kissed a small hand. “Wonder what you’re trying to say, little man.” 

Jack patted Dean’s jaw and laughed. Castiel stopped by the recliner to grab his son. “Lunch time, Baby Bird!” He fetched Jack and held him like the baby flew. Jack loved this and squealed in delight each time either of his two guardians did this.

Dean found Cas feeding Jack pureed pear in the kitchen. Castiel smiled at his lover. “Made up your mind of where you want to celebrate tonight?” He wiped baby food from Jack’s chin with a bib.

“Can’t we stay in?” Dean still felt a bit uncomfortable going to crowded places. Fans flocked over to Cas and hounded him for selfies and autographs. The worst part were the obnoxious chicks that knew he and Cas were a couple but still presented the rocker with their underwear.

“How about we go to Lobo’s Roadhouse? You’ve been dying to try their barbecue burger and they got great tap beer. I hear the house band is pretty good.”

“Who’d go?” Dean leaned against the counter.

“Charlie, Gabe and Kali of course.” Castiel picked Jack up from the highchair. The infant babbled at his dad.

“Who’s babysitting Jack?” Dean wiped a smudge from a lens of his black framed glasses.

“I called Sam two days ago and he rapidly said yes. A UBER driver is dropping him and Kevin off around six. That way you two can spend some time together before we go.”

“OK it won’t hurt to go out for a few hours.”

Castiel strolled in front of Dean. He kissed the tip of his freckled nose. “It is your birthday and I want to celebrate.”

“Thanks Cas.”

The teens arrived at 6:15. Sam and Kevin gave Dean some vintage vinyl records. The oldest Winchester loved a CCR album and immediately played it on the record player. Charlie, Gabriel and Kali arrived together. Gabe baked a cherry pie to celebrate the occasion. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Dean before he cut the first slice, which he obviously gulfed down in record time.

Dean dressed in a buttoned-down forest green shirt he knew set Cas’ motor running. Black jeans covered bowed legs and the look was finished with combat boots. He spiked his tawny hair with gel. Charlie whistled as soon as he entered the living room. Dean instantly noticed Cas’ absence.

“Your baby daddy is still getting ready,” Gabe said.

“Well speak of the Devil,” Kali stated as Cas joined them.

Dean licked his lips in appreciation. His man looked sexy as Hell. He donned a t-shirt with ripped sleeves. Dean always loved seeing Cas’ muscular and ink covered arms. Leather black pants looked like they’d been painted over sinewy thighs and legs. Cas opted to wear motorcycle boots tonight. He recently stopped wearing kohl around his gorgeous eyes, but the musician resumed the habit that evening. 

The Winchester desired only for Cas to fuck him against their bedroom wall. Oh yeah, Dean basically moved into his boyfriend’s room right after New Year’s. Just two nights ago Cas tossed Dean on a desk and fucked him so good that the manny couldn’t walk straight or sit down yesterday. Dean’s timid ways concerning sex were almost non-existent lately. 

Castiel brought Dean out of his woolgathering when he presented a gift wrapped, long square box to him. “Cas, you’ve given me so damn much already.”

“Open it please.”

Dean loved the present. “I found it at a vintage shop.” Cas helped Dean slide on a black leather jacket. He glanced hungrily at the younger man. “My very own James Dean.”

The manny enveloped arms around his lover’s neck to kiss him languidly. “Ugh! I’m gonna hurl,” Gabe playfully mocked the pair.

“Dean, please stop!” Sam yelled from the sofa. Kevin sniggered while holding Jack, who clapped.

The birthday boy blushed. He wasn’t a fan of PDA but made an exception. Cas looked friggin’ sexy and the leather jacket rocked. “Okay peeps let’s go!” Charlie led the small group out.

Lobo’s Roadhouse served as a bar and eating establishment. Framed photographs of vintage motorcycles and cars covered most of the crimson walls. A monstrous jukebox with a variety of classic rock songs took up a large section by the bar. The house band started prepping their instruments on a stage by the eating area. 

A hostess with pink hair guided the small group to a corner booth. She instantly recognized Cas but refrained from saying anything. Gabriel ordered a pitcher of Lobo’s famous ale. Luckily, the waitress didn’t ask for ID because Dean just turned twenty. The group munched on hot wings before their individual entrees came.

The band began playing “Stairway to Heaven”. Cas poured beer for Dean in a chilled mug. Once everyone got a serving, they toasted the birthday boy. Soon the group ate delicious barbecue. Dean of course ordered a humongous western barbecue burger with wedge fries. This is really his best birthday ever.

After a dessert of pecan pie, Gabe, Charlie and Kali went to play pool. Dean and Cas joined four couples on the makeshift dance floor. The band’s front man sang “Somebody to Love”. Dean rested his chin over one of Cas’ shoulders. His hands circled around the dark-haired man’s hips. Castiel’s hands rested over Dean’s ass. No one else existed but the two of them. 

Suddenly, an obnoxious man in his thirties with a mullet and beer belly approached the couple. He tapped Cas on the shoulder. “Aren’t you that singer that wrote about the freckles on his lover’s body?” The man narrowed his gaze on Dean’s face. He swayed a little due to imbibing four beers on an empty stomach.

Castiel chose to ignore the man. Boozey didn’t get the message and stayed. “My old lady goes gaga over ya. Can’t see why. Nothing but a fag.”

Dean froze. Castiel’s nostrils flared and he clenched both hands. Dean held one of his arms. “Cas, just ignore his bigoted ass.”

“Ya scared, queer?” The man shoved Cas.

A pair of muscular arms appeared out of nowhere to hold the angry drunk. “I think it’s time for you to go.” The stranger motioned at two men, who seemed to be with the asshole to take the sleaze bag home.

The drunk tried extricating from the man’s hold to no avail. His friends apologized before dragging him away. Castiel checked on Dean and then turned to their savior. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“Chase?”

“Hey Cas.” The stranger smiled, revealing even white teeth. He stood at six feet. Straight ebony bangs covered one dark brown eye. Castiel remained silent and staring at Chase. Dean cleared his throat.

Gabriel joined the trio. “No fucking way! What are the odds?” He slapped Chase on a shoulder. OK now Lucky Charms piqued Dean’s interest. 

Cas blinked and regained use of his tongue to speak. Chase moved closer to hug him. “It’s been a while, Chase.”

“Missed you, Cas.”

Dean held Castiel’s hand. The musician looked at him while tilting his head. “Oh! Chase, this is Dean, my boyfriend.” He licked his lips. “Dean, this is Chase, my high school roommate.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Gabe piped in.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the short guy. Gabriel raised both hands in surrender. “Well it was great seeing you, Chase. Toodles!”

Chase chuckled. “He hasn’t changed a bit. Gabe remains obnoxious as usual.”

“What are you doing in LA?” Cas asked Chase.

“I just opened a tattoo parlor half a mile from here.” Dean noticed a wicked dragon tattoo that covered the man’s entire left arm.

“You got a business card? I’ve been thinking of getting additional ink.” Cas grabbed a card from Chase.

Dean glanced at Chase. The man held a strong resemblance to “Point Break” era Keanu Reeves. Castiel and Chase caught up for fifteen minutes. Dean barely heard any of the exchanged words. He recalled Gabe’s words. Wait a minute! Cas lost his virginity to his roommate. Shit! Chase took Cas’ v-card. Dean swallowed hard.

Suddenly, Castiel held his hand again and smiled tenderly at him. “We’re celebrating Dean’s birthday.”

“Happy Birthday Dean.” Chase genuinely smiled at the younger man.

“Thanks” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“I won’t keep you from celebrating. Cas, call me when you’re ready.” Chase nodded at Dean. “Nice meeting you.” The Winchester waved bye.

Castiel led him again to the dancefloor. Their bodies fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Having a good time?”

“I was.” Dean couldn’t help the words ended up sounding bitter.

Cas gazed at him. “What’s wrong, sweet bee?”

Dean wanted to stay quiet but he and Castiel agreed to never keep anything from one another. “Chase was your first, wasn’t he?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Damn Gabriel and his big mouth.” Castiel held Dean’s waist tighter. “Yes and?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “He looks like friggin’ Johnny Utah.”

Cas heartily laughed, throwing his head back. “He’s got nothing on you, love.”

“Whatever”

“Not whatever.” Castiel tipped Dean’s chin up. “I love you and to me you’ll always be the most beautiful man in the entire planet.” He kissed the manny gently on the lips. “Want to go home, so I can show you how irresistible I think you are.”

Dean bit his lower lip. “Maybe.”

“Yes or no, sweet bee? Do you wish for me to fuck you against a wall? For me to worship every single inch of your body with my mouth, hands and cock?” Cas turned Dean around to rub his erection against the younger man’s denim covered ass. He sucked on an earlobe. Dean’s hands held on tight to Castiel’s hard thighs. “Yeah,” he managed to croak in a whisper.

Charlie walked over to them. “Dudes, you’re making a soft porn in front of all these people. How about I pay the tab and you go home to hump like bunnies?” She scooted them away. “Came close to bringing a hose in here to douse all the flames you two created.”

“Bye Charlie!” Dean and Cas yelled simultaneously.

Castiel worshipped Dean’s body reverently that night. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that Cas really loved him. All thoughts of Chase evaporated. 

Two weeks later, Dean played with Jack on a floormat in the living room. The baby crawled to the stuffed bee Cas won in a karaoke contest the same night Jack came into his life. Dean’s cellphone alerted him that he got an e-mail. He smiled upon seeing that it was a Cas Google alert.

Dean felt like throwing up as soon as he opened the message. It was from TMZ. A pic of Cas and Chase walking in the street, smiling appeared with the caption: “Sexy Rocker’s New Boyfriend”. Dean breathed hard. Jack hit him with the stuffed bee to garner his attention. Dean could tell the picture had been taken yesterday because of Cas’ outfit. 

Dean picked up Jack since it was bath time. Castiel found them in the bathroom. He kissed Dean on the cheek, but the manny focused on the baby and remained silent. “What’s going on?” 

Dean dried Jack and dressed him quickly. He then settled the baby on a playpen in the living room. “Dean, why are you giving me the silent treatment?” 

The Winchester shoved his cellphone against Cas’ chest. The musician narrowed his eyes at the screen. He rolled his eyes after reading the caption.

Meanwhile, Crowley cackled after seeing the photo on TMZ. Abaddon took it yesterday. Crowley paid her a hefty amount to follow Castiel. He met the Keanu Reeves look a like for lunch at a vegan place and then both men walked to a tattoo parlor. Abaddon reported to Crowley. He instructed her to send the pic to TMZ. 

“Oh this is bloody awesome.” Crowley sipped whisky. “The manny’s wig is going to flip off when he sees his man with the sexy bloke.”

The TMZ photo worked for the music mogul. Castiel gets publicity and there should be trouble in paradise. Crowley drank more and then laughed. He rested both arms behind his head and crossed his ankles on top of the glass desk.

“Alfie! Get your skinny arse in here! Can’t find my bloody cigars!” Crowley laughed some more.


	18. Cowboy Parties and Blackmail

Dean played with Jack on a floormat in the living room. The baby crawled to the stuffed bee Cas won in a karaoke contest the same night Jack came into his life. Dean’s cellphone alerted him that he got an e-mail. He smiled upon seeing that it was a Cas Google alert.

Dean felt like throwing up as soon as he opened the message. It was from TMZ. A pic of Cas and Chase walking in the street, smiling appeared with the caption: “Sexy Rocker’s New Boyfriend”. Dean breathed hard. Jack hit him with the stuffed bee to garner his attention. Dean could tell the picture had been taken yesterday because of Cas’ outfit. 

Dean picked up Jack since it was bath time. Castiel found them in the bathroom. He kissed Dean on the cheek, but the manny focused on the baby and remained silent. “What’s going on?” 

Dean dried Jack and dressed him quickly. He then settled the baby on a playpen in the living room. “Dean, why are you giving me the silent treatment?” 

The Winchester shoved his cellphone against Cas’ chest. The musician narrowed his eyes at the screen. He rolled his eyes after reading the caption.

“I don’t mind ya reconnecting with an old friend even if it’s the dude that popped your damn cherry. But I’d friggin’ appreciate ya informing me when you hang out.” Dean scurried to the kitchen. Cas followed closely. The manny grabbed apple sauce for Jack’s dinner. He angrily scooped some in a bumble bee bowl.

“Dean, please stop, so we can speak like two grown adults.” Castiel leaned against the counter with both arms crossed.

The Winchester’s nostrils flared. “Now I’m not mature enough for ya.” He closed the lid of the apple sauce container and stuffed it in the fridge.

Castiel grabbed him by the arm to pull Dean against his body. He winced a little after their chests brushed. Dean refused to glance at his lover. Cas tilted his chin up. “The reason I kept my meeting with Chase a secret is because of this.” He gently released Dean.

The rocker pulled up the hem of the loose t-shirt he donned. The smooth and tan skin of his left pectoral sported new ink. Two words were elegantly scripted in some weird ass language. Dean could only decipher a cute bumble bee wearing black framed glasses and a date from eight months ago.

His brow furrowed. Cas soothed the crease away tenderly with a thumb. “Know what that date is?” Dean pondered for a short moment. His cheeks burned. “The date we met.”

“Yes, and I won’t need to explain the significance of the bumble bee.” Castiel held Dean’s right hand. He splayed the large callused palm over the words on top of Jack’s name and the baby blue jay. “This word right here.” Cas moved Dean’s fingers to trace the ink. “Is Dean in Enochian, the language of angels.”

Dean swallowed hard. “And the word ioiad means forever.” The Winchester traced the word reverently on his own accord. “Chase owns a tattoo shop and is a successful artist. That is why we met.”

“Still ya could’ve told me you were getting new ink.”

“The original plan consisted of me taking you to the new seafood restaurant and then the beach tonight. That’s when the unveiling would occur. Charlie even agreed to babysit for us.”

“Cas, I don’t know what to say. Never in a million years did I ever imagine someone doing something so friggin’ romantic for me.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s jaw. “I love you, sweet bee and I wanted you to know what you mean to me.” Cas laced fingers with Dean’s that still rested over his heart. “You and Jack own my heart, sweetheart.”

Dean crashed his lips towards Castiel’s welcoming mouth. He held on to the shorter man’s hips. “I love you so fucking much,” Dean whispered into his lover’s mouth.

Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s. “Chase happened to be my supposed first lover, but I consider our first time together my true first time.”

Dean narrowed forest green eyes at the older man. Castiel smirked. “Because making love to you was the first time I was intimate with the person I am in love with.”

The manny covered Cas’ kiss swollen lips. “Shut your cakehole, Cas. Ya know I hate chick flick moments and can’t compete with you in all this sweet talk.”

Castiel extracted Dean’s hand from his mouth to hold it. “This isn’t a competition. I just share with you what I feel, and I’ll do it every day for the rest of our lives.” Dean felt like he would explode at any moment with all the stuff Cas told him. Deep inside he never doubted Castiel and Chase were screwing behind his back. He pecked Cas on the lips one last time.

“Jack must be hungry.” He grabbed the bowl with applesauce. 

“Let me feed him.” Castiel wrangled the bowl from his lover’s hand.

“How about I go to Victoria Secret and buy those lace boy shorts ya salivated over last weekend?” Dean fetched Baby’s keys.

“The ones with the bow in the front?” Cas’ eyes darkened.

“Yep, so you can unwrap them before the show starts tonight.” Dean winked at him.

Two months later found the Krushnic-Winchester home celebrating Jack’s first birthday. The birthday boy dressed in an adorable cowboy outfit which included a red hat and glossy brown boots. Charlie dressed as Jessie from “Toy Story”. She introduced the original movie to her godson last week. Jack loved it. 

Christopher, the actor from Cas’ first music video arrived with his girlfriend, Macy and her two-year-old nephew Jason. The young couple became good friends of Dean and Cas. Gabriel and a three-month pregnant Kali arrived. The trickster finally started settling down. Castiel’s former bandmates arrived with their significant others and children.

The last to arrive were Chase and his fiancé Gregory. To Dean’s astonishment the couple became their closest friends besides Charlie, Gabriel and Kali. Even a visually impaired person could see that Chase and Gregory adored each other. They even babysat Jack last week when Cas surprised Dean with CCR tickets. The legendary rock band held a one night only charity concert.

Dean and Cas were serving the guests burgers accompanied with homemade potato salad and bbq chips. Charlie carried the birthday boy over. “Someone misses his daddy.” She handed Jack to Cas. 

“Apa!” Jack kissed his father on the cheek.

“Is my Baby Bird enjoying his birthday?” Cas bounced Jack in the air a couple of times. Jack laughed.

“Cas, he just ate.” Dean joined them.

“De!” Jack clapped at the manny.

“How is my favorite cowboy doing?” Dean righted the red hat that tilted to the side. Jack blew a kiss at his other daddy.

Cas put Jack down. “Daddy and De are hungry. Go play with Uncle Sammy.” The musician motioned to Sam, who sat under a tree, chowing on tofu burgers with Kevin and his girlfriend Jessica. Jack waddled his way to the teens. Sam instantly held the one year old to settle him on his lap.

“Can’t believe he’s walking and saying a few words.” Cas wiped tears from his eyes.

“You’ve done a great job raising him.” Dean slid an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“We have done a wonderful job raising him. Without you I don’t know what would be of us.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s nose.

Suddenly, both men jumped when Cas’ phone rang. “Who the hell could be bugging you on Jack’s birthday?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and arched a brow after seeing Crowley’s name flash on the screen. At first, he wished not to answer but something told him he shouldn’t ignore the call.

“Hello Crowley.” Castiel and Dean rolled their eyes simultaneously.

“And a good day to you, Feathers.”

“Why are you calling on my son’s birthday?” Cas headed to the food table.

“Oh, are you hosting a soiree? I can hear the music and guests. How rude of you for not inviting your boss.” Crowley chuckled.

“Mind moving things along. As you can imagine I am very busy.” Castiel held the phone between cheek and shoulder, while he served Dean a plate.

“Actually, we must meet today.”

Castiel grinded his teeth. “Please tell me you are joking. I can’t leave my son’s birthday party.”

“My patience has worn thin. I need your decision over re-signing with Purgatory and I want it now.”

“Crowley stop pressuring me. I won’t record and go on tour until next year at the earliest.” Cas’ appetite vanished.

“I expect you in my office in an hour. No excuses, Feather.” Crowley hung up.

“Motherfucker has bullied me enough.” Dean looked at Cas with big green apple lollipop eyes.

“What does he want?”

“For me to meet with him in an hour for contract negotiations.” 

“Tell him you want to go solo and get him off your back.” Dean rested a hand on the small of Cas’ back.

“Believe me I am. Mind holding the fort until I get back?” Dean nodded. Castiel kissed him gently on the lips.

He arrived at Crowley’s office in forty-five minutes. Hardly no one milled around the building since it was a Saturday. Alfie surprised Cas. The nineteen-year-old sat as usual at his desk right outside of Crowley’s office.

“Hello Castiel.” He smiled at the thunderous musician. “Let me inform Crowley you arrived.”

Crowley opened the door. “That won’t be necessary Alfie. Why don’t you take your lunch break now?” He shooed the assistant away. Alfie knew this meant his boss was up to no good.

The Scotsman invited Castiel inside and closed the door. “Sorry for taking you away from the darling cherub’s party.”

“You aren’t sorry.” Cas remained standing in front of Crowley’s glass desk. He shoved both hands in jean pockets. “Let’s make this short and sweet. Shall we?”

Crowley lit a cigar and propped crossed ankles over the desk. He inhaled deeply and puffed two smoke rings. “Just like I like it.”

“I want to produce my next album and create it at the pace I desire.”

The music mogul smiled. “Oh really?”

“I won’t re-sign with Purgatory Records. Thank you for all your help. I know I wouldn’t be where I am without having signed on to your label and all the promotion you were responsible for.”

“Oh Castiel. You owe me big time. All the money and awards you collected is due to me.” 

“Well I believe my talent also got me where I am.” Cas’ patience wore thin. “So once again thank you.” He turned and headed to the door.

“Naha Feathers. You’re not going anywhere.” Crowley opened a drawer to retrieve a manila envelope. Castiel’s skin crawled.

“You shall re-sign with Purgatory Records because if you don’t, then I’ll reveal to the press the truth about Baby Jack’s mommy dearest.” Crowley opened the envelope and retrieved a couple of documents.

“Kelly Kline age 16 gave birth to your son. What a field day the press would have with such titillating news!” Crowley stood and walked over to the musician. Cas turned pale.

“Her father is a powerful Congressman now. If he were to discover the identity of his little girl’s baby daddy, he won’t hesitate to press charges.” He frowned and wiped at an imaginary tear. 

“Poor Baby Jack will become an orphan and that delicious twink boyfriend of yours would be a tasty morsel for a plethora of hungry wolves.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared. “You truly are the King of Hell. You’ll stop at nothing for more money. Greedy bastard.”

“One’s got to do what one must to remain on top. Well what shall it be, Feathers? More time in Purgatory or the slammer?”

Back to the party, Dean led a white pony Castiel rented for the party. Jack rode the tiny horse while Charlie stood behind the pony, holding Jack. The baby played with the horse’s mane. 

The Winchester worried over his boyfriend. Cas wouldn’t spend so much time away from his son’s first birthday party. Dean gnawed on his bottom lip. Something happened at the King of Hell’s office. Dean planned on giving Cas twenty more minutes. If he didn’t show up, then the manny would go find him. 

“De!” Jack waved at Dean.

Dean waved back. He felt a bad premonition sweep over his entire body. He hoped nothing bad happened now that he finally had the family he’s always dreamed of.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack missed his father tremendously. Dean and Charlie tried cheering up the birthday boy with the pony and with colorful balloon animals a clown created for the special occasion. Jack started crying uncontrollably two hours after his daddy left to meet with the King of Hell. Dean held the one year old in his arms, rubbing a hand up and down Jack’s small back.

“Crowley the jerk is doing all of this on purpose to ruin the party,” Charlie scowled as she carried the pony shaped cake to the backyard. Dean and Jack followed her outside from the kitchen. 

“Apa!” Jack kicked his boot covered feet against Dean’s stomach. The manny kissed the top of his head. The red cowboy hat fell on the grass a while ago. 

“Apa should be here any second, cowboy.” He wiped fat tears from chubby cheeks.

Cas entered the backyard through a gate. The musician looked paler than Wednesday Adams. The party guests started bombarding him with questions related to where he disappeared to. Castiel gave friends and family a wobbly smile.

“Apa!” Cas ran to his boy. Dean handed Jack to him. He leaned closer to his boyfriend and whispered in his ear, “Dude, what happened? You look like someone ran over your puppy.”

Cas swallowed hard. He kissed the tip of Jack’s nose which was a tiny replica of his. “Apa is here, Baby Bird.” Castiel held his son tight, smelling his fresh baby scent. He closed his eyes. Tears escaped through thick ebony lashes.

Dean really worried now. “Cas, you’re scaring me.”

“Come with me, sweet bee.” Dean swiftly held his boyfriend’s hand.

Castiel cleared his throat. “We’ll be out in ten minutes for cake time.” Jack hid his face in his daddy’s neck.

Cas led Dean to the music room/studio. He gently placed Jack in the playpen with his favorite stuffed bumble bee. The infant instantly latched on to his prized toy. Both adults sat close together on the sofa. 

“Spill it already, Cas.” Dean held his lover’s arm.

Castiel bit his lower lip. “Somehow that demon discovered the identity of Jack’s mother and is blackmailing me with that to sign a new contract with Purgatory Records.”

“How the hell did Crowley find out?” Dean massaged Cas’ arm.

“Beats me.” Large, watery, blue eyes latched on to concerned emeralds. “He plans on sending Jack’s birth certificate to the authorities and the press if I go separate ways.” Cas swallowed hard. “I’ll end up in the slammer for statutory rape.” His voice broke before continuing. “And Jack won’t see me for years. He won’t remember his Apa once I am released.”

Dean embraced Castiel. The older man sobbed out loud. He scented Dean’s neck. He’d miss the scent of leather and motor oil that clung to Dean ever since the Impala returned to his life. “And I won’t feel, touch or taste your skin.” 

“Cas, stop talking like it’s a given fact that douche nozzle won. The man I love is brave and not a damn quitter.” 

Castiel extricated himself from the love of his life. He chuckled nervously. “You put too much faith in me.”

“Hey, you could’ve quit before your career even started after Jack came in the picture. But ya balance your career and parenthood perfectly.” Dean gently wiped a tear from Cas’ chin.

“I love you so much,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips.

“So, prove to me how much by fighting this slimy bastard. What a creep! Not caring that he’s about to ruin the life of a precious baby boy, who needs his Apa.”

“What do we do?” Cas asked desperately.

“First ya gotta wash your face and compose your sexy ass. It’s your son’s first birthday and Crowley won’t dampen the day. We’re gonna take a ton of pics of Jack blowing the candle and smashing the cake.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him close. When their chests touched, he kissed Dean hard. “I’d be lost without you.”

“Ok enough of this friggin’ chick flick scene.” Dean ruffled Cas’ hair. 

“Come on little man. It’s cake time!” The manny carried Jack outside. 

Castiel fetched the cowboy hat from the grass and placed it over Jack’s head. The birthday boy smiled at his godmother. “Lee!”

“Aw my jelly bean is happy now that daddy is back.” She lit the candle on the pony cake. All the guests gathered around the table. Charlie instructed Dean and Cas to hold the birthday boy at the center of the table. Everyone started singing “Happy Birthday” and Jack clapped the entire time.

“Time to blow the candle, champ!” Dean mimicked blowing the candle, so Jack could repeat what he did.

Castiel leaned the infant close to the cake. Jack blew the candle and the guests applauded and cheered. The birthday boy slammed a small hand against a corner of the chocolate swirl cake. 

“Told ya,” Dean told Cas, who laughed at his son’s antics. He carried Jack away from the cake. Jack playfully slapped his daddy’s cheeks, smearing frosting all over his face. Everyone laughed. Dean licked some of the frosting from his boyfriend’s right cheek.

“Let me go clean the cowboy while you share with Charlie what happened today. She’s a kick ass hacker. Home girl won’t hesitate to start digging dirt up on Crowley.” Dean nibbled Jack’s fingers, making the baby laugh.

Cas turned to find Charlie cutting slices of cake for the guests. “Sam, do you mind making sure everyone gets a slice. I must speak to Charlie. It’s extremely important.”

“Sure no problem, Cas.” Sam, Jess and Kevin started cake duty.

Charlie was beyond flabbergasted after hearing Cas’ tale involving the King of Hell. “Have no fear compadre. I won’t let anyone mess with my family and especially the jelly bean. Give me 48 hours to procure shit that’s gonna bring that creep down.”

“Thank you so much, Charlie.”

“Hey what’s family for?” The redhead hugged him tight before returning to the party.

The anvil pressing deep into Cas’ chest started to dislodge from it. Castiel began to feel like he could breathe once again. He needed to keep faith burning bright. Cas couldn’t lose his family. He must be brave to protect Dean and Jack at all costs.

That night Jack slept in between Dean and Cas in their shared bedroom. Castiel couldn’t lose sight of the two most precious beings in his life not even for a second. When he finally fell asleep after tossing and turning for two straight hours, he dreamed.

Dean held Jack as two burly corrections officers handcuffed Cas and shoved him hard into a prison van. They didn’t allow the musician to exchange proper good byes with his son and boyfriend. Jack cried his little heart out screaming for his Apa and Dean repeated over and over to Cas that he would never stop loving him. As the van sped away from an ugly and decrepit court building, Benny and Crowley surrounded Dean. Vampire fangs protruded from Benny’s gums. He held Dean against a brick wall. The Winchester fought him to no avail. Benny bit hard into the skin between the juncture of the manny’s shoulder and neck. Dean yelled for help while Crowley held Jack, waiting to hand the infant to a welfare case worker.

Castiel tried screaming but his throat couldn’t produce noise. He woke up drenched in sweat. Jack whimpered in his sleep but remained in slumber land. Dean opened his eyes. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, love.” Cas wiped sweat from his face and neck with the hem of the t-shirt he currently donned. Dean kissed him on the forehead and held his hand until the two of them fell asleep. 

The following morning Charlie dropped the teens off at school. Dean and Cas didn’t want to worry Sam by telling him about Crowley’s blackmail scheme. The redhead returned to set base at the guestroom which Sam used whenever he stayed over. She took with her snacks and two laptops. 

Castiel prepared pasta salad for lunch and Dean cleaned the backyard while Jack slept in a playpen. Just as Cas finished making the salad, the doorbell rang. Dean entered, arching a tawny brow. “Ya expecting company?” Cas shook his head.

Both men went to see who the unexpected visitor was. Castiel opened the door. Alfie stood there. He nervously waved hello.

“Alfie, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Cas asked.

The young man rubbed the back of his neck. “I eavesdropped your conversation with Mr. Macleod yesterday." He glanced at the floor. “I believe I can be of some help. I don’t want your family to be torn apart by a greedy asshole.”

Dean and Castiel stared at each other. This seemed to be good to be true. Maybe Crowley sent the kid to spy on his behalf. Dean crossed both arms. “How do we know you’re sincere and your slimy boss didn’t send you here?”

“Can’t say I blame you. I was raised in foster homes until the age of eight. Luckily, a childless couple adopted me. Don’t want to see Jack be raised by strangers.” Alfie shook his head.

“Come in, Alfie.” Castiel gestured for the young man to enter.

The trio sat in the kitchen. “Getting Charlie for this conversation,” Dean said.

Five minutes later, Alfie joined the others for lunch. “So, is there something you can bring to the table in regard to any shady dealings your boss is involved in?” Charlie asked in between bites of cold pasta salad.

Alfie swallowed before answering. “Actually, I procured from Mr. Macleod’s office safe passwords for overseas accounts and if you can hack into his personal laptop, you will find e-mails that will definitely sink the rat fink.”

“Really?” Charlie perked up. “Do tell.”

Alfie cleared his voice. “I can’t go back to work after I tell you all the things, I suspect Crowley of being involved in.”

Castiel petted the administrative assistant’s shoulder. “Alfie, if you help us fry Crowley, I promise to hire you as my personal assistant.”

“For real?” Alfie’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

“You have my word.” Castiel smiled.

“Deal!” Alfie ate ferociously before spilling the beans to the trio. Dean and Cas remained with open mouths while the kid revealed everything. Charlie once again locked herself in the guestroom. This time no one saw her until around midnight.

“Eureka!” A harried looking Charlie appeared in the living room where Dean and Cas played with Jack on a play mat. The one year old waddled over to fetch the stuffed bumble bee.

“Please tell us you found something.” Dean stood first.

“Alfie was freaking right. Crowley won’t leave a jail cell for decades.” She motioned for them to join her in the kitchen. Charlie set a laptop over the table. Both men stood behind  
her. “Dude is up to his eyeballs in money laundering and sex trafficking. Monster brought young girls from Thailand and sold them to nasty rich old men.”

“Dude is a disgusting son of a bitch.” Dean shook his head.

“You got enough evidence for us to take to the authorities?” Castiel inquired, looking at Jack, who remained playing with the bumble bee.

“You bet your electric guitar, my dreamy compadre.”

Dean, Cas and Charlie hugged. Finally, they would take down the demon threatening to break their family apart. Jack clapped from his spot on the play mat.

The following afternoon found Castiel taking the elevator up to Crowley’s office at 3 o’clock sharp. His heart thumped like a derange jackhammer and his palms sweated profusely. It was do or die.

Alfie sat as usual at his desk right outside the music mogul’s office. The younger man offered Cas a weak smile. The musician winked at him. Just as Alfie was about to get up from his chair, Crowley opened the door with a wide smirk on his jerk face. 

“Well good morning Feathers. You made your decision quicker than I expected. Please enter.” Crowley turned to Alfie. “No interruptions, kid.” Alfie nodded. As soon as the door closed, he bit a cuticle and his eyes were glued at the closed elevator doors.

“Sit down, Castiel. Want a drink?” Crowley poured cognac into a crystal glass and waited for the musician’s answer.

“Why not? Today is for celebrating.” Cas inhaled and exhaled while Crowley poured him a drink. He crossed over to the sideboard. Crowley handed him the drink.

“So, what is the final verdict?”

Castiel sipped a bit of the expensive cognac. He savored it slowly. Crowley grew impatient. Good Cas wanted to see the snake squirm a bit. “I want to thank you one last time for helping me be where I am today.”

“And by resigning with us, the world shall be yours in a year or two.” Crowley clicked his glass with Cas’. Castiel smirked. He finished off the remainder of the cognac.

“So, I have decided to…”

“Well spit it out you bloody wanker!” The music mogul returned to the sideboard to pour more cognac.

Suddenly, a handsome FBI agent by the name of Victor Henriksen banged the door open. Crowley turned to see what caused the commotion.

“Where the bloody hell is Alfie?! That child is an incompetent moppet!” He slammed the glass against the desk, causing a crack to appear. “What is the meaning of this low budget Drury Lane production?”

Four uniformed FBI agents entered the office. Henriksen read Crowley his rights as he handcuffed him. “I am an upstanding citizen and pay taxes annually!”

Henriksen started saying a long ass list with all the charges against the Scotsman. “I want my bloody attorney! All those bogus charges won’t stick!” He fought against the tall FBI agent, who easily maneuvered him. 

Crowley spat at Castiel on his way out. “I bet my left nut you had something to do with this. Somehow I’ll make you pay dearly when you least expect it.”

Cas saluted the soon to be inmate with an empty glass. Henriksen nodded at the musician before entering the elevator. Alfie plopped his ass on a couch. “Can’t believe he got arrested.”

Castiel sat next to him. “Yes, and he won’t be out for a long ass time.”

“When do I report for duty, boss man?”

“Take a month off, kiddo. You deserve it. Then come to my place and we’ll start from there.”

“Thanks!”

“No…thank you Alfie. You and Charlie saved the day.” Alfie blushed at the praise.

Castiel arrived home early in the evening. He visited Henriksen to verify that Crowley won’t be free for a very long time. The agent assured the rocker that the Scotsman would leave prison with sparse gray hair and in a wheelchair. He planned to personally expedite the trial. Turned out the feds were already setting up a case against the music mogul. Castiel thanked the lawman profusely.

Cas checked in on Jack at the nursery. The one year old slept in his crib, holding the bumble bee. Castiel kissed a soft chubby cheek before exiting the nursery. He found Dean laying in the hammock.

“I was about to call you. Please tell me his ass is grass in the slammer.” Dean motioned for Cas to join him.

“Yes, Agent Henriksen personally verified that Crowley won’t be coming out of prison for a long time. He may be out by the time Jack has a very family of his own.”

Dean held Castiel, who rested his head against the younger man’s chest. “Thank God that nightmare is over.” Cas traced a forefinger against his boyfriend’s neck. Dean hummed a Zeppelin tune. 

“Sweet bee, allow me to worship you tonight. These last two nights we’ve been so busy worrying over Crowley that I wasn’t able to touch you.”

“I missed making love to you, babe.”

The two men rose from the hammock and walked to their bedroom holding hands. Castiel worshipped Dean that entire evening like he was a statue made of the most delicate glass. Tears of happiness cascaded both men’s faces. No more obstacles stood in their way. Nursing school remained in Dean’s plans once Jack started pre-k and Castiel now more than ever wished to start his own record company. Gabriel agreed to handle the financial aspect. Alfie and Charlie would join them in the new endeavor. Cas would create a new album and he already began scouting for new acts in the clubs where he used to perform as a fledgling musician.

Dean and Castiel fell asleep sated, holding each other. They felt like Hercules ready to slay any monsters that crossed their paths.


	20. Chapter 20

Four Years Later

Charlie and Dean held Jack’s hands, swinging the delighted boy in between them. The trio ate lunch at a Washington State diner called Reggie’s. Six months ago, a deranged fan of Castiel’s broke into the bungalow they called home for four years. Hannah Milton claimed she and Cas were lovers in previous lives and were destined to be together in the present time. Fortunately, none of the members of the family were present for her impromptu break-in. Alfie, who still served in the capacity of administrative assistant at Garrison Records (Cas and Charlie’s record label) found the psycho doing the rocker’s laundry. He instantly notified the authorities and Hannah was arrested. She only served three months in jail.

Cas and Dean mutually decided to move elsewhere. They agreed on a two-story brick house in Washington State. It’s located in a quiet cul de sac. The neighbors are friendly and don’t nosy around the Krushnic-Winchester household. The education system ranked high in the nation. Jack started kindergarten tomorrow. Hence, why Cas returned home tonight after being away on tour for two months. Nothing could deter the doting father for preparing his son and personally taking him inside the classroom on his first day ever of school. 

Once Jack turned three, Dean and Cas began teaching the bright child the alphabet, how to write his full name in print and to read. Today at the age of five, Jack could read on his own Dr. Seuss’ “I Can Read with My Eyes Shut”. He also started getting the hang of basic addition.

The trio’s next destination happened to be Victoria Secret. Dean wanted to surprise his man tonight after not being intimate for two long ass months. Phone sex just didn’t cut it. Castiel scheduled the tour for his recently released album right before Jack started school and Dean his actual first semester in nursing school. He completed all the pre-requisite courses at a community college in LA. Sam, Charlie and Cas assisted him with studying. He currently held a 4.0 average, a feat Dean Winchester never dreamed of. He commenced nursing classes in two weeks. 

Charlie startled Dean out of his nursing school day dreaming. “Ya hear about Crowley? It’s all over the news.”

Dean scowled just remembering of how fervently the demon tried to break their family apart all due to greed. “Dude deserved what he got.”

“Douchebag knew he wouldn’t make it another twenty-five years in the slammer. So, he chose the cowardly way out. He managed to hang himself in a bathroom.” Charlie shook hear head. She whispered the last sentence not wanting Jack to hear.

“And Benny finally got what was coming his way for being a grade A perv.” Dean scowled.

“Three women and a man pressed charges against him for sexual assault. More are coming out of the woods claiming he paid them beaucoup bucks to keep their mouths shut.” Charlie scowled. “What a pig! A very sick one.”

They arrived at the shop. Jack ran to the mannequin wearing large black feathers. He enjoyed touching the silky feathers whenever the saleswomen turned around. Charlie and Dean kept a close eye on the child.

“Meg already got a lawyer to handle her and Benny’s divorce. She won’t be getting anything for alimony since he lost most of his money from the restaurants in gambling and whoring around.”

“Can we change the topic, Red?” Dean approached the cashier. He placed the order online for store pick up a couple of days ago.

Charlie poked at her best friend’s chest. “I gather I babysit the Jelly Bean tonight?”

“Yep,” Dean put emphasis on the p. “Cas still thinks you’re picking him up at the airport.”

“Jack’s gonna throw a bit of a tantrum when he finds out he won’t be home to welcome Apa, but he’ll get over it fast. I got Toy Story and Snickers ice-cream waiting for the kid.”

“You’re the best, Red.” Dean kissed the top of her head. “Me and Cas should reunite properly by ten. Bring the little man back home around then.” He winked at Charlie.

The cashier/saleswoman named Rosie welcomed Dean warmly. She already knew the green-eyed man since he frequented the store a couple of times every month. The blue-eyed blonde with a pixie haircut rang up the order. Charlie turned to check on Jack and froze. She tugged on a sleeve of Dean’s blue and black flannel shirt.

Dean collected the receipt and stuffed it in the bag. “What is it?” He glanced over at Jack and his heart stopped beating. Kelly Kline knelt in front of her son. She gently combed fingers through wild light brown locks. As Jack grew, his hair became lighter in tone. Now that Dean stared in concern at mother and son, it is obvious that the little guy shared the same brown hair color of his birth mother.

Charlie shoved him hard to move. Dean swallowed hard. Kelly’s old man now ran for a higher political position. He currently toured for votes and his daughter managed his campaign. Many political analysts believe Kelly has a bright future in politics. She stood as soon as Dean and Charlie joined her and Jack. Dean swiftly held Jack’s hand. 

“De! This lady says she is proud of me and that I am a handsome boy.” The five-year-old blushed. 

“She’s right, Jelly Bean!” Charlie grabbed Jack’s hand. “Ya in the mood for a visit to the candy shop?” Jack nodded enthusiastically. 

“Bye Jack. Never change, sweetheart.” Kelly’s voice cracked. Jack tilted his head to the side before waving at the lady. Kelly wiped her eyes before turning to Dean.

She could feel Dean’s nerves. “No worries, Dean. This wasn’t planned. I happened to be searching for a local elections’ headquarters for dad. There are a couple of places for lease here.”

“Jack has been well taken care of his entire life.” Dean held the bag handles tighter.

“I know. Every once in a while, I see pictures of the three of you in magazines. I know Castiel is keen on you and Jack not being pushed to the spotlight.”

“Jack is the center of our world.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“I know. Jack mostly spoke of Apa returning today from tour and of the two of you being more excited than him about his first day of school.”

“He’s a very bright and loving child.”

“Thank you for raising him. He is lucky to have two wonderful fathers.” Kelly wiped tears from her cheeks. “I was a child when I became pregnant and my father always held high political aspirations.” She breathed in and out. “I made the right decision even if my heart shattered seeing Jack in the flesh.”

In an odd way, Dean felt like he owed everything to Kelly Kline. If she wouldn’t have slept with Cas and given birth to Jack, who knows what Dean’s life would’ve become. His self esteem on the floor and Cas Krushnic would have never entered his life and changed it completely all for the better. 

Kelly’s phone rang. “Gotta go.” She smiled at Dean. “Bye Dean.”

“Take care, Kelly.”

Dean joined Charlie and Jack at the candy store. The boy beamed at his second father and popped a chocolate nougat in Dean’s mouth. Dean hugged Jack and kissed the top of his head. Charlie smiled at her best friend.

“Everything ok?” Dean nodded. Jack ran off to grab a chocolate bumble bee as a welcome home gift for Apa. “She actually thanked me for raising Jack.”

“Wow! What are the odds we’d meet her here?” Charlie quickly joined her godson.

“Yeah, what are the odds?” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. What a rollercoaster of an afternoon.

Cas donned a Liverpool FC cap and black aviator lenses as he exited the arrivals’ exit at Spokane International. The airport was not busy at that time of night. He froze at the scintillating sight that greeted him. Dean wore a black chauffer cap, matching overcoat, leather gloves and boots. He held a white board that read “Welcome Home Mr. Krushnic”. Cas’ cock stirred at the sexy sight. Dean played dirty and he relished it completely.

Castiel smiled, revealing teeth and gums. He ran to Dean and dropped the duffel bag he carried. Cas wrapped long muscular legs clad in black skinny jeans around his man’s waist. Dean immediately removed his black framed glasses before sinking fingers into Cas’ unruly hair. Both lovers kissed hungrily. Castiel peppered kisses all over Dean’s jaw and neck. He inhaled his lover’s leather and pine scent. “Missed you, sweet bee.”

“Missed you more, babe.” He kissed Cas once more, sucking the older man’s tongue languidly. Castiel purred.

“Let’s take this show somewhere private,” Cas whispered before biting Dean’s lower lip and tugging it between his teeth. Dean hesitantly released his lover.

The Winchester stored Cas’ duffel in the backseat. He joined Castiel in the front and started the ignition. Cas turned on the radio to a classic rock station. They both sang to “Travelling Riverside Blues”. Castiel held Dean’s hand and their fingers instantly entwined. 

Dean shared with Cas about Kelly bumping into them at Victoria Secret. Castiel panicked at first, worrying that the woman regretted leaving her newborn son with him and wanted custody after five years. Dean made sure to alleviate his fears. It just happened to be a coincidence of fate. “She thanked me for taking care of Jack and said the two of us our great dads. There are no ulterior motives. Relax babe.”

Castiel brought Dean’s hand to kiss each knuckle. “As always you calm me down so easily. Remember what a wreck I was when Jack first came into our lives. You were and shall always remain my guiding star.” Castiel kissed Dean’s hand one final time.

“Shit Cas! You are my driving force. Ya never failed in believing in me and helped immensely in boosting my confidence and self-esteem. Ugh! I was a timid twink when we first met.” He licked his lips. “I start nursing school in two weeks and got a kick ass family and I wouldn’t change my life for anything.” Dean parked the car in their new home’s driveway. “It’s all cos of you, Castiel Krushnic.”

They held hands while entering their home. Dean told Cas Charlie would bring Jack by ten. They had two hours to get re-acquainted. “Let me shower and wait for me in the music room in twenty.”

“Ya hungry? I can warm up some leftover meatloaf.”

Castiel was famished but nerves refrained him from eating. There’s something he must do before the end of the night. “No, maybe later.” He headed for the stairs. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“What is it?” Dean devoured his boyfriend with dark emerald eyes. He friggin’ missed those strong thighs and his eyes raked exposed inked arms. Nothing beat sleeping in Castiel’s sinewy arms.

“You better keep that chauffer outfit for future use.” Cas winked at Dean.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Castiel joined Dean in the music room. The former manny still donned the black overcoat. Cas arched a dominant brow as Dean playfully referred to that look. The Winchester lit candles around the room. He opened two beer bottles and handed one to Cas. The two men clinked the bottles. “To no more touring and staying with my family.” Castiel gulped down half the bottle. Dean took two sips and rested the bottle on a coffee table. Cas followed the action.

“Cas, I saw the video of you declaring that this was your last tour.”

“You did?” Castiel blushed which was a rare occurrence. Dean nodded.

“You dedicating that song to me and saying that’s exactly how ya feel when leaving on tour…ya can’t imagine what it did to me.” Dean approached Cas. “Cos that’s just how I feel.” He unbuttoned the overcoat, revealing blue, lace boy shorts and garters. 

Castiel’s eyes burned in lust, turning to the color of a midnight sky. “Dean”

“Wantcha to play the song for me on the piano and sing it with the same ferocious intensity you did last night.”

“I’d be honored, love.”

“While I ride ya.”

“What?”

“Ya heard me.” Dean finished removing the overcoat in his own provocative manner.

“You play dirty, Mr. Winchester, and I would not have it any other way.”

Castiel inched closer to Dean. The Winchester shoved him playfully away. “Nope, only rule is that you can’t touch me until the song ends. I can touch anywhere I please, but all ya gotta do is tickle the ivories and sing.”

“Dean, I don’t think I can survive the sinful torture.”

“Then no deal and we call it a night.”

Cas chewed on his lower lip. “Come on, babe. Promise to make it worth your while.”

Castiel sat on the piano bench to tune the keys. He arched the dominant brow. “Well what are you waiting for?” Dean smirked in anticipation. He straddled Cas’ lap and it took a while to settle comfortably on Castiel. The piano bench wasn’t an adequate place to make love, but it had always been one of his fantasies…for Cas to play for him while Dean rode him.

The Winchester rubbed his lace covered cock against the cotton of Cas’ black boxer briefs. God, Castiel was so fucking long and thick. His erection felt like home. Castiel stopped playing for a few seconds. Their gazes locked. Cas cleared his throat and wiggled his lower extremities. 

Elegant fingers touched the ivory keys and he sang to the love of his life. Dean nuzzled his face against Cas’ neck. The stubble tickled his skin and he relished it.

That Kansas sky burning in your eyes  
You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire  
It's buried in my soul like California gold  
You found the light in me that I couldn't find

Dean’s fingers roamed across the hard planes of his lover’s exposed torso. Cas’ voice cracked a little. He restrained lips, tongue and fingers from worshiping Dean’s gorgeous body. His twink days were a thing of the past. Dean took to strength training two years ago. Dean circled Castiel’s nipples with his thumbs. Afterwards, his fingers cascaded lower and disappeared under Cas’ briefs. The rocker gasped and rolled his hips up. Dean shook his head. Castiel composed himself and poured every inch of emotion his entire being felt into the song.

So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way

Dean slid his man’s boxer brief’s low and moved his own boy shorts to the side. He slowly entered Cas’ engorged dick in between his cleft. Dean bit his lower lip. He prepped himself before picking Cas up at the airport. He sunk lower, taking most of Cas inside. 

“Dean, I can’t. Please let me touch you.” Agony laced every single one of Cas’ words.

“Finish the song for me, babe.” Dean realized the error of his idea. He needed Cas to pound into him fast and hard. But he desired for the man to finish the song which described how they both felt down to a T.

Lovers in the night  
Poets trying to write  
We don't know how to rhyme  
But, damn, we try  
But all I really know  
You're where I wanna go  
The part of me that's you will never die

Tears sprang from Cas’ eyes. Dean wiped them with a thumb. His own eyes became dewy. Geez he loved Castiel with such a ferocious intensity it nearly destroyed him. He performed a number eight with his hips, adjusting Cas better inside of him. Castiel stopped for a moment before resuming the song. Dean hid his head in the older man’s shoulder.

So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words  
Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts  
When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way

The song almost ended but Cas said, “Fuck it.”

He laid Dean over the piano and covered his body with his. The Winchester rested his inflamed cheek on the smooth surface and waited in anticipation for his lover to take him as he dreamed for two entire months. Castiel cupped his lace covered ass and slid the delicate material to the left, exposing delectable round ass cheeks. He held on to his impressive erection and guided it home. Dean gasped. Castiel tenderly kissed the back of Dean’s neck before ramming in and out of him. Dean loved it when Cas went wild. His own erection rubbed against the smooth piano surface. The rough rubbing turned him on even more. Soon Cas’ right-hand covered Dean’s dick while the left one held on tight to the younger man’s hip. Castiel missed being one with Dean for two agonizing months. He’d never separate from this remarkable man ever again.

“Fuck Cas…right there, babe!” Castiel found his prostrate and started nailing him so fucking good. Cas stroked Dean’s dick like his favorite guitar. The Winchester’s vision turned white and his abdomen and thighs tensed up. Castiel spilled inside Dean. Both came together. 

It took them several minutes to gather thoughts and for their breathing to return to normal. Cas helped Dean sit on an edge of the piano. The Winchester flinched a little. “Fuck Cas. The piano is a mess!”

Castiel pulled Dean a little closer to him. He returned to the bench. “Screw the piano.” He licked jizz from Dean’s toned stomach and thighs. Dean raked fingers across his lover’s hair. 

“Why don’t we partake of a warm bath before Charlie and Jack get here?” Cas asked close to Dean’s ear. He sucked the lobe and nibbled on it. Dean happily agreed. His ass hurt after the delicious hammering it took from Cas.

The two reunited lovers came out of the bathroom and quickly dried and dressed themselves. The front door opened, and Jack yelled for his Apa. Dean and Cas kissed lightly on the lips before descending the stairs.

Jack jumped into his father’s waiting arms. Skinny hands wrapped around Cas’ neck. He peppered kisses all over Jack’s cute face. The five-year-old cried. “I missed you, Apa.”

“I missed you more, Baby Bird.” He wiped fat tears from former chubby cheeks. 

Jack glared at his dad and crossed his arms. “Sorry, I meant to say I missed you more, Little Bird.” Jack cupped his Apa’s face and kissed the tip of his nose. “I forgive you.”

Castiel whispered something in his son’s ear and the boy nodded enthusiastically and clapped. Dean wondered what those two were up to.

“Dean, mind getting the gift I got Jack from the glove compartment. In my rush for our reunion I forgot about it.” He smiled at the love of his life.

The Winchester scrunched his brow. “Yeah sure. Be right back. Jack you are up passed your bedtime and tomorrow is your first day of school.”

The boy giggled and wiggled out of his dad’s arms. Cas hugged Charlie. 

Dean opened the glove compartment and used the flashlight from his cell to see inside. The phone fell on the floor. He found a small square box. Dean’s fingers shook as he retrieved it. Should he open it? Cas said it was a present for Jack.

“Go ahead and open it.” 

“Damn Cas! You are like a friggin’ ninja.” Castiel knelt outside of the front passenger seat. 

Dean inhaled and exhaled. His fingers shook as he opened the lid. A black platinum band with their initials surprised the hell out of Dean. He hated chick flick moments, but tears seeped through the corners of his eyes. Dean stayed sitting in the shotgun seat but turned his body out of the car. Cas remained kneeling and took his hands in his. 

“Dean Winchester, you are the love of my life and an awesome dad to my son. Will you marry me and spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Of course, I’ll marry ya, Castiel Krushnic. I knew you were it for me since the first time we held hands five years.”

They kissed passionately while Charlie filmed the proposal and jumped up and down. Dean finally noticed Jack knelt next to his Apa. He chuckled. “Why are you kneeling, also?”

Jack glanced at his father. Cas nodded at the pride of his life. Jack puffed his small chest out. “De, I want you to be my real father. Will you adopt me, so you can be my true dad?”

Dean sobbed out loud. Jack scrambled up and sat on the freckled man’s lap. “Please don’t cry, De.” He handed Dean his beloved bumble bee that still held up well after five years of being carried all over the place.

Dean held Jack and the stuffed bee like they were made of glass. “Jack, you’ve always been mine. My son even though we aren’t blood relatives. Yes, I’ll be more than happy to adopt you, kiddo.”

Jack embraced Dean. “Love you, dad.”

Dean swallowed hard and kissed the boy’s head. Cas winked at him. Charlie congratulated the small family. “I sent the video to all our friends and family. They knew about Cas’ proposal and have been waiting on pins and needles.” Charlie stopped to breathe. “Dreamy Cas here even asked Sam for permission last weekend. He is such a sap. Sam obviously gave his blessing. He sends his love from Stanford.”

“Gotta call the Moose after we put our son to sleep.” Dean ruffled Jack’s hair. It felt awesome to finally call the little guy his son. “He and Kevin plan on staying over during spring break.”

“That’s great. They make a wonderful couple. Always knew there was something brewing there but Sam took his time realizing he felt more than friendly feelings towards our favorite Funko Pop.” Castiel smiled. He considered Kevin and Sam like younger siblings. 

“Yeah, Sammy took an eternity removing his head out of his ass.” Dean smiled fondly. 

“Gabe and Kali wanted to bring the kids, so they could hang with Jack, but she’s about to pop with their fourth kid. He says they want to make their own soccer team.” Dean chuckled.

“They are going to start house hunting after Kali gives birth. Gabe wants to live here for work purposes and to be close to family.” Castiel carried Jack inside the house. Charlie saluted them the Vulcan salute. She wished Jack luck for his first day of school. He blew a kiss at his godmother and tried doing the Vulcan salute at her. 

“Almost got it, Jelly Bean. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.” 

Jack brushed his teeth and put on his favorite bumble bee pajamas. Castiel helped him read the first entry of the Dick and Jane book series. After they finished half of the book, Jack yawned. Castiel gazed at his son tenderly. He was growing up so fast. He missed the chubby cheek baby that glanced at the world in wonder and could only fall asleep on his daddy’s chest.

Dean tucked Jack in and kissed him on the forehead. Castiel fixed his son’s errant locks. “Sleep tight, Little Bird. 

“You’re a special kiddo. You know that?” Dean stood at the foot of the bed.

“Why?” Jack tilted his head to the side.

“You brought this family together. That’s why.” Castiel nudged one of his son’s feet.

Jack smiled and snuggled in the Impala bed. Both men wished him a good night. 

“Good night Apa and good night dad.”

Dean and Cas stared at each other before turning off the light. They held hands and laced their fingers automatically on their way to bed. Castiel brought Dean’s hand to his lips. He kissed it fondly.

“I love you Dean.”

“Ditto fiancé.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. :) The song Cas sang to Dean is "I'll Always Remember Us This Way" from " A Star is Born" soundtrack.


End file.
